Het Verbond
by daanisdeman
Summary: Om het leven van zijn broertje redden vertegenwoordigt de 17-jarige Marcus District 10 in de tiende Hongerspelen. Maar in de Arena is niets wat het lijkt en veranderen mensen drastisch. Marcus raakt verwikkeld in een wereld vol dilemma's en verraad. Kan hij hierin staande blijven?
1. Hoofdstuk 1

De zon werpt zijn lichtrode gloed over de weilanden en stallen. Langzaam komt het district tot leven. Rook komt uit de schoorsteen van de bakkerij. De meelboer opent zijn deuren en ook de eigenaar van het diervoederbedrijf schuift de grote deuren voor de ingang opzij.

Dit zie ik allemaal terwijl ik de deuren van de smederij opensla. Ik knijp mijn ogen dicht voor de rode gloed van de zon. 'Nieuwe dag,' mompel ik. 'Dezelfde ellende.' In de smederij maak ik het vuur aan. Gisteren brak een wiel van één van de wagens die in de koeienstallen wordt gebruikt voor het voeren van de koeien. De wagen werd bij mij gebracht. Het is de bedoeling dat ik de houten wielen op de wagen vervang voor metalen wielen. Deze gaan immers langer mee. Ik heb gisteren al twee van de vier wielen vervangen. Ik hoop vandaag de twee andere wielen te kunnen vervangen want nu de werknemers in de koeienstallen één van hun wagens missen, maken zij langere dagen, omdat ze nog steeds alle koeien moeten voeren met minder wagens.

Tot het ontbijt ben ik druk met het bevestigen van de ijzeren spaken aan het middenstuk van het derde wiel dat ik aan het maken heb. De smederij is direct verbonden aan ons kleine houten huisje. Via een deur aan de achterkant van de smederij kom ik direct in de keuken terecht. De geur van gebakken ei komt me tegemoet. Mijn jongere broer Kay staat bij het vuur. 'Goeiemorgen, Marcus,' zegt hij vrolijk. 'Goeiemorgen,' groet ik terug. Ik werp een blik in de pan waar twee eieren worden gebakken. 'Dat ziet er goed uit,' zeg ik tevreden. 'Het zijn eendeneieren. Ik vond ze gisteren in het Wildbos toen ik samen met Shadow de strikken ging controleren.' Er komt wat gepiep uit de hoek van de kamer. Shadow heft zijn kop op bij het horen van zijn naam.

Ik loop naar hem toe en aai hem over zijn kop. De grote hond geeft wat likjes over mijn hand. Het is verbazend dat deze hond mij aardig vindt aangezien ik hem wilde verdrinken toen het nog een pup was. Toen mijn vader nog leefde had hij een mooie zwartbruine hond die Lexa heette. Met dit teefje fokte hij honden die hij aan de schaapsherders van ons District verkocht. Deze honden worden opgeleid om de schapen op de weilanden te beschermen tegen aanvallen van wolven. Zo verdiende mijn vader nog wat extra geld. De smederij bracht maar weinig geld op. Vredebewakers betaalden nooit voor de diensten van mijn vader, omdat hij wapens smeedde voor de rebellen tijdens de opstand. Klanten die wel betaalden hebben meestal, maar weinig geld en daarom verdiende mijn vader maar weinig met de smederij. Maar voor een gezonde hond die opgeleid kan worden om de schapen te beschermen en de herders en herderinnen kan helpen met het schapen drijven wil men goed geld betalen. Zo hield mijn vader het hoofd boven water. Totdat Lexa oud werd en mijn vader niet meer wilde fokken met deze hond, omdat dat schadelijk is voor een oudere hond.

Maar ondanks haar leeftijd werd Lexa nog steeds loops en op een dag was ze uit de smederij verdwenen. Het duurde twee dagen voor ze terugkwam. Na negen weken wierp ze twee pups. Er komt een frons op mijn gezicht. Die negen weken waarin Lexa drachtig was is de donkerste periode uit mijn leven.

 **3 jaar eerder**

Slap zit ik in de stoel in het huis van mijn tante. Gehurkt zit ze bij me terwijl ze haar handen op mijn schouders heeft gelegd. 'Je moet sterk zijn, Marcus.' Kay zit huilend op de vloer. Lexa is tegen hem aangekropen en heeft hij kop op zijn schoot gelegd. 'We kunnen papa toch niet zomaar dood laten gaan!' schreeuwt hij. 'We moeten hem bevrijden!' Mijn tante loopt naar hem toe. 'We kunnen niets doen,' zegt ze. Ik kijk vanuit mijn ooghoek naar hen. Ik zie hoe er nu ook een traan over haar wang rolt. Hoe vertel je een elfjarige jongen dat zijn vader word vermoord? Tante Heda probeert Kay te omhelzen, maar hij slaat haar armen weg en staat boos op. 'We moeten het proberen!' zegt hij. 'Lexa kan ons helpen. Zij bijt alle bewakers dood en dan kunnen we papa uit de gevangenis halen!' Ik kijk naar mijn boze, huilende broertje en de oude hond.

Mijn tante blijft op hem inpraten totdat hij zich uiteindelijk huilend in haar armen werpt. Samen huilen ze totdat er geen tranen meer zijn. Ik zelf huil niet. Ik moet straks naar het gemeentehuis om mijn vader voor het laatst te spreken. Mijn vader mocht één iemand spreken voor zijn executie. Hij koos voor zijn oudste zoon.

Er wordt op de deur geklopt. Wanneer mijn tante de deur opent staat de burgemeester voor de deur. Zijn gezicht staat ernstig. 'Cornelus heeft mij toegestaan Marcus te begeleiden naar het gemeentehuis in plaats van de vredebewakers' zegt hij met neergeslagen ogen. Mijn tante wenkt en ik sta op uit de stoel. Ik omhels eerst mijn broertje en daarna omhels ik mijn tante. 'Let op Kay,' zeg ik zachtjes tegen haar. 'Hij mag het huis niet uit. Ik ben bang dat hij naar het plein wil om zijn vader te zien.' Mijn tante knikt en belooft hem thuis te houden.

Zwijgend loop ik naast de burgemeester richting het gemeentehuis. Mijn vader wordt vastgehouden in de gevangenis onder dit gebouw. 'Je vader wordt momenteel vastgehouden in één van de zitkamers, jongen,' zegt de burgemeester. 'Hoofdvredebewaker Cornelus geeft jullie vijf minuten samen.' De stem van de burgemeester trilt. Ik weet dat hij dit niet wilde. Maar de burgemeester maakt hier niet de dienst uit. Dat doet de hoofdvredebewaker. Toch wil ik niet met hem praten. Voor zover ik weet heeft hij niets voor mijn vader geprobeerd. Niet dat dat iets had uitgemaakt.

De burgemeester leidt mij naar de juiste kamer in het gemeentehuis. Voor de deur staan twee vredebewakers. De burgemeester legt zijn hand op mijn schouder, maar ik schud hem af. 'U kunt gaan,' zeg ik met een vaste stem. De burgemeester knikt droevig en vertrekt. Een van de vredebewakers opent de deur en gebaart dat ik naar binnen mag. In de deftige kamer zit mijn vader op de mooi beklede bank. Er zitten kettingen om zijn enkels, maar zijn handen zijn niet geboeid. Ik werp me in zijn armen. 'Het is al goed, Marcus,' zegt mijn vader rustig. 'Huil niet.' Ik zet mijn tanden op elkaar om de niet in huilen uit te barsten. Mijn vader duwt me iets van hem af en dwingt me hem aan te kijken. 'Marcus, jij bent nu de oudste thuis. Je moet voor je broertje zorgen. Je tante heeft, maar weinig geld en dus moet je proberen zelf wat te verdienen met de smederij als je die van de Hoofdvredebewaker mag houden.'

Ik kan niet helder nadenken en de vele woorden en de zakelijke toon van mijn vader brengen me in de war. 'Ik kan toch niet in mijn eentje een smederij draaiende houden?' stamel ik. 'Niemand brengt zijn kapotte spullen naar iemand van veertien jaar oud,' zeg ik ongelovig. 'Mijn vader schud me ruw door elkaar. 'Je moet het proberen! Voor je broertje. Hij mag niet verhongeren.' Ik knik gedwee. 'Maak niet dezelfde fout die mij hier heeft laten belanden,' zegt mijn vader. Luister naar de orders van de vredebewakers. Weer knik ik. Mijn vader is gevangengezet, omdat hij weigerde de geweren van de vredebewakers schoon te maken en te repareren. Het leek even alsof hij al gauw weer vrij zou komen. District 10 heeft immers een smid nodig. Maar Jed Larson, de zoon van de kleermaker, zag zijn kans schoon en opende met het geld van zijn vader een eigen smederij. Toen mijn vader niet meer onmisbaar was, werd hij door Cornelus ter dood veroordeeld. Vast om te laten zien wat er gebeurd wanneer je niet naar de vredebewakers luistert. Mijn vader vertelt me nog belangrijke dingen over het smeden van ijzerwaar en waar alle belangrijke voorwerpen liggen. Wanneer de vijf minuten voorbij zijn omhelst mijn vader me stevig. 'Ik ben zo trots op jou en Kay, Marcus. Jullie zijn het mooiste wat jou en je moeder zijn overkomen,' zegt hij met een trillende stem. 'Zij zou ook trots op je zijn geweest.' Mijn vader staart naar het tapijt en zucht diep. 'Ik zal haar nu heel gauw weer zien zegt hij met een droevige glimlach.

De deur van de kamer vliegt open. 'De tijd is om,' zegt de vredebewaker. Wanneer ik de kamer wordt uitgeleid zie ik Cornelus. Ik verzet me tegen de verleiding om op hem in te slaan. Ik denk aan mijn belofte aan mijn vader. Niet dezelfde fouten maken. Mijn broertje zal me nodig hebben. 'Maak meneer Long klaar voor de executie,' hoor ik hem tegen één van de vredebewakers. Deze haalt zijn boeien tevoorschijn en loopt de kamer in. Ik wordt door de andere vredebewaker naar het plein naast het gemeentehuis geleid. Ik moet vooraan staan bij de executie. Dit moet ervoor zorgen dat ik niet zo opstandig wordt als mijn vader. Mijn tante heeft de hoofdvredebewaker gesmeekt mij toe te staan thuis te blijven tijdens de executie, maar het heeft niets geholpen. Mijn broertje hoefde er gelukkig niet bij te zijn.

Het plein is volgelopen. Hoewel een executie iets is wat de mensen vreselijk vinden is er toch iets wat maakt dat mensen ernaar kijken. Ik snap het niet. Ik wil helemaal niet zien wat er gaat gebeuren. Er wordt plaatsgemaakt voor mij en de vredebewaker zodat ik vooraan sta in de menigte. Er is een soort podium gemaakt van planken. Hierop zal mijn vader worden doodgeschoten. De vredebewaker blijft bij me staan. Waarschijnlijk om te voorkomen dat ik iets raars doe zoals het podium opstormen wanneer mijn vader wordt doodgeschoten. Maar ik ga niets doen. Dat heb ik mijn vader belooft.

Klokslag twee uur gaan de deuren van het gemeentehuis open en loopt hoofdvredebewaker Cornelus van het gemeentehuis naar het podium. Mijn vader loopt achter hem aan terwijl er aan beide kanten zijn geboeide armen worden vastgehouden door vredebewakers. Wanneer mijn vader op het podium staat wordt hij op zijn knieën gedwongen. De stem van Cornelus galmt over het plein. 'Michael Long. Door de macht die mij is toegekend door president Thelonieus Wells, veroordeel ik je ter dood voor het verzuimen van de werkplicht. Heb je nog laatste woorden?' even is het stil. Mijn vader richt zijn hoofd op en kijkt de hoofdvredebewaker recht in de ogen. 'Jij bent mijn woorden niet waard,' zegt hij langzaam en fel. Heel even lijkt Cornelus in de war te zijn door de rust waarmee mijn vader de woorden uitspreekt, maar hierna pakt hij zijn pistool uit zijn holster. En richt het op mijn vaders hoofd. Ik kijk naar de lucht waar ik vogels zie cirkelen. Ik wil niet zien wat er gaat gebeuren. De vogels lijken wel uren in de lucht rond te cirkelen voor ik het schot hoor waarmee het leven van mijn vader wordt beëindigt. Daarna is er alleen nog de nagalm en de doffe klap wanneer het lichaam van mijn vader op het podium valt.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Het heden**

Terwijl ik zonder echt te proeven op mijn homp brood met eendenei kauw, denk ik aan wat hierna gebeurde. Niet lang na de dood van mijn vader kreeg Lexa twee pups. Maar deze pups waren niet zwartbruin zoals Lexa en de reu die haar normaal dekte waren. Deze twee pups waren grijs. Eén van de pups was niet gezond en overleed na een paar dagen. Kay en ik deden ons best het andere pup in leven te houden. Lexa had duidelijk geleden onder de dracht van deze pups op haar hoge leeftijd. Ze zou hierna nooit meer jongen en wanneer we dit laatste pup nog zouden kunnen verkopen, hadden we nog een kleine reserve.

Maar na een aantal weken was het niet meer te ontkennen. Lexa moest met een wolf hebben gepaard. De spitste snuit, de gele ogen en de kleur van de vacht verrieden alles. De herders, die elkaar in voorgaande jaren altijd verdrongen om een pup bij ons te kunnen kopen, wilden van deze pup niets weten. Ze kochten bij ons honden om de schapen te beschermen tegen wilde dieren. Een hond met wolvenbloed was bij hen niet gewenst. Niet lang hierna ging Lexa ook dood. Ik zat behoorlijk met het wolfshondje in mijn maag. De burgemeester had ons een geldbedrag gegeven waarmee we het nog wel eventjes uit zouden kunnen na de dood van mijn vader, maar dat was om mezelf en mijn broertje te voeden. Ik wilde dit geld niet uitgeven aan een nutteloze pup. Ik zag geen andere uitweg dan het wolfshondje te verdrinken, maar Kays hartverscheurende smeekbedes hebben me hiervan weerhouden. Gelukkig hebben zowel Kay als de wolfshond, die door Kay de naam Shadow heeft gekregen door zijn grijze kleur, me vergeven.

'Wat ga je vandaag doen?' Door de vraag van mijn veertien jaar oude broertje schrik ik op uit mijn gedachten. Ik zucht. 'Ik ben nu bezig met het maken van de wielen van de wagen die gisteren binnen werd gebracht. Ik ga daarna proberen om wat kolen te kopen bij de kolenboer voor het smidsvuur. Deze week is er weer een nieuwe lading uit District 12 gekomen. Misschien wil hij me wat krediet verlenen nu hij weer wat ruimer in zijn voorraad zit.' Ik zie dat Kay precies weet wat dit betekent. Ik heb naast de wagen geen andere klussen meer en ook niet genoeg geld om een nieuwe lading kolen te kopen. 'Na school neem ik Shadow mee naar het Wildbos,' zegt hij. Ik heb de strikken weer wat verplaatst, omdat de dieren de plek waar mijn strikken stonden beginnen te vermijden. Ik heb waarschijnlijk een aardige buit en Shadow weet ook altijd wat te vangen. Wanneer ik dat verkoop kun je weer wat kolen kopen.' Ik knik zachtjes, maar diep van binnen vraag ik me af of we ooit een keer genoeg zullen hebben om zonder schulden te kunnen overleven.

Na het ontbijt gaat mijn broertje naar school. Op onze school in District 10 leren de kinderen lezen en schrijven. Voor de rest wordt uitgezocht bij welke veetak je terecht komt na je achttiende. Ik ben nog maar zeventien, maar ik kreeg een vrijstelling van school. Ik weet dat de burgemeester hiervoor gepleit heeft. Ik ben de enige die voor ons kan zorgen. Shadow blijft bij mij in de smederij. Hij is liever bij mijn broertje, maar er mogen geen dieren mee naar school.

In de smederij begin ik weer aan de wielen te werken. Ik weet nog hoe razend ik was toen Kay toen hij twaalf was met een haas in zijn handen terug kwam van een wandeling met Shadow. Ze waren lang de omheining van het Wildbos gelopen en Shadow was opeens door een wat wijdere opening van de draden gesprongen. Mijn broertje schrok hiervan, omdat alleen vredebewakers en mensen met een jachtvergunning in het Wildbos mogen komen. Dit bos is opgericht om wildvlees te verzamelen voor de mensen in het Capitool. Even later kwam de wolfshond weer tevoorschijn met een haas in zijn bek. Ik wist de haas te verkopen en toen mijn broertje hoorde dat mensen bereid waren een redelijk bedrag voor wat wild wilden betalen was er geen houden meer aan. Hij moest en zou nog meer wild vangen. Hij sluipt nu bijna elke dag met Shadow het Wildbos in en weet altijd wel wat te vangen. Het helpt ons niet uit de armoede, maar het verminderde onze schulden en ik hoef me niet meer zo vaak voor de Spelen in te schrijven. Kay kan me nog niet missen.

Door hard te werken ben ik tegen de middag al klaar met de wielen. Net wanneer ik de wielen aan de wagen bevestig loopt er iemand de smederij binnen. Ik draai me om en mijn gezicht betrekt. Het is Kane Griffin. Hij haalt het jachtgeweer van zijn rug en legt het met een klap op de tafel in de smederij. 'Dit ding doet het niet meer,' zegt hij. Shadow, die wel aanvoelt dat ik Kane niet mag, staat gelijk naast mij. Een diepe grom komt uit zijn keel. 'Koest Shadow,' zeg ik geërgerd. Je kunt Kane beter niet boos maken. Hij bedenkt een reden om je aan te geven bij de vredebewakers en je bent er geweest. Ik pak het geweer op. 'Wat is er mis mee?' vraag ik. 'Geen idee,' antwoord Kane. 'Als ik de trekker overhaal, schiet het niet. Hij moet snel gemaakt worden want ik moet wel genoeg wild schieten vandaag. Ik ben al bij de smederij van Larson geweest, maar hij was druk. Hij zei dat jij misschien niets te doen had en dat ik maar naar jou toe moest gaan.' 'Dat zal vast,' zeg ik vlak. Jagers zijn niet echt populair bij de mensen in District 10. Ze hebben hun luie baantje vaak gekregen door te slijmen bij de vredebewakers. Het jagen in het Wildbos is leuker dan werken in de stoffige kippenstallen of op de weiden bij de schapen in de brandende zon. Kane keerde zich aan het eind van de oorlog tegen zijn eigen burgers toen het duidelijk werd dat het Capitool aan de winnende hand was. Jed Larson heeft hem naar mij doorgestuurd zodat hij niet degene hoeft te zijn die de geweren van zulke types repareert.

'Ik zal er even naar kijken,' zeg ik. Kane knikt. 'Dan ga ik nog even naar huis,' zegt hij. 'Olly is ziek en hij zal het wel fijn vinden als zijn vader even bij hem komt kijken.' Hierna loopt hij de smederij uit. Olly Griffin. Het is een aardige jongen. Hij is niet zo hooghartig als zijn vader. De jongen zit een klas lager dan mijn broertje, maar hij is niet vaak op school te vinden. Hij is ziekelijk. Hij ligt vaker ziek in bed dan dat hij gezond is. Ik vind het erg voor de jongen. Zijn vader mag dan een klootzak zijn, maar de Olly verdient die ziekte niet.

Ik eet snel een korst brood als middageten en demonteer hierna het jachtgeweer. Het onderdeel dat de druk binnen het geweer moet vasthouden om de kogels weg te laten schieten is helemaal versleten. Hierdoor weigert het geweer. Ik heb nog wel iets liggen wat op dit onderdeel lijkt. Ik pas het onderdeel iets aan zodat het in Kanes geweer past en vervang het versleten onderdeel. Hierna zet ik het geweer weer in elkaar.

Kane is nog niet terug en daarom ga ik verder met de wagen die nu zo goed als klaar is. Dat is maar goed ook, want net wanneer ik het laatste wiel bevestig, hoor ik het geronk van één van de weinige tractoren die District 10 nog heeft na de oorlog. Whitaker, de man die de leiding heeft binnen de stallen, rijdt de achterkant van de tractor richting de deur van de smederij zodat de wagen aangekoppeld kan worden. Ik help hem even met het bevestigen van de wagen. 'We hebben het de laatste tijd moeilijk in de koeienstallen, Marcus,' zegt Whitaker terwijl we de wagen richting de tractor trekken. 'De koeien zijn vaak ziek en ze groeien slecht. Ook de hoeveelheid melk valt tegen. Er wordt gezegd dat het te maken heeft met straling van de bommen die District 13 van de kaart hebben geveegd.' Ik probeer niet te zuchten. Het is me wel duidelijk wat Whitaker hiermee wil zeggen. 'Ik heb momenteel niet genoeg geld om voor de nieuwe wielen te betalen, Marcus. Misschien in de herfst wanneer het slachtseizoen aanbreekt verdien ik weer wat geld maar nu..' Ik knik zwijgend. Whitaker is een goede man. Hij was een van de meest gedreven rebellen in de oorlog. Alleen door zijn uitzonderlijke kennis van rundvee leeft hij nog. Uiteindelijk is het opbouwen van Panem belangrijker dan wraak. Hij had respect voor mijn vader en brengt daarom al zijn kapotte spullen bij mij en niet naar de Larsons die zich zo afzijdig mogelijk hielden tijdens de oorlog.

'Ik snap het, Whitaker, maar ik heb het ook niet breed en kan het geld wel echt gebruiken,' zeg ik een beetje verwijtend. 'Dat weet ik jongen. Dat weet ik. Ik vind dit ook erg vervelend. Jij bent de eerste die ik betaal wanneer ik wat geld binnen heb voor het vlees van de koeien in de herfst. Voor nu kan ik alvast wel de helft betalen.' De stalopziener laat wat munten in mijn hand vallen. 'Bedankt,' zeg ik zacht. Hierna stapt Whitaker weer op de tractor en vertrekt weer richting de koeienstallen.

Niet veel later komt Kane Griffin weer terug om zijn geweer op te halen. Ik geef hem het geweer en hij pakt het en kijkt door het vizier. 'Doet hij het weer?' vraagt hij. 'Ik heb het versleten onder deel vervangen,' antwoord ik. 'Maar aangezien het verboden is voor mij om het geweer af te schieten kan ik hem niet testen,' leg ik uit. Kane gromt wat, vraagt wat het hem kost en legt met een klap het juiste bedrag op de tafel. 'Ik sta hier meteen weer als het ding niet goed werkt,' waarschuwt hij nog voor hij uit de smederij verdwijnt.

Net wanneer ik de oude versleten kruiwagen uit de smederij pak om wat steenkolen te kopen, komt Kay de smederij binnenrennen. Shadow stormt blij op hem af. De wolfshond krijgt van mij niet veel aandacht, omdat ik de hele dag druk ben. 'Hey, Marcus,' zegt hij hijgend. 'Ik ga met Shadow de strikken langs in het Wildbos. Ik ben voor het donker terug.' 'Dat is je geraden,' antwoord ik. Kay ziet me met de kruiwagen in mijn handen staan. 'Wat ga jij doen?' vraagt hij. 'Ik ga wat steenkolen halen. Tenminste. Al ik ze meekrijg van Blacker.' Kay knikt. 'Ik zal zorgen dat er wat vlees op tafel staat wanneer je terug bent,' zegt hij voordat hij met Shadow achter hem aan de smederij uitrent.

Het is een aardig eindje lopen richting de kolenwinkel van Blacker. Blacker is niet zijn echte naam, maar iedereen noemt hem zo, omdat hij helemaal zwart ziet wanneer hij weer een nieuwe lading kolen in zijn kolenhok heeft geladen. Hij woont in een ander deel van ons district en daarom moet ik een behoorlijk eind lopen langs de weilanden van het District. Gelukkig is het vandaag mooi weer. Wanneer ik deze wandeling in de regen moet maken is het behoorlijk onprettig.

Tijdens mijn wandeling kijk ik naar de kuddes schapen en geiten met de herders en herderinnen die hen met hun honden in de gaten houden. Het zijn allemaal gebruinde mensen met gespierde kuiten. Ze hebben luchtige kleding aan met het warme weer en een slinger onder hun riem. Herders zijn de enige burgers in District 10 die een wapen mogen gebruiken tijdens hun werk. Met een slinger kunnen ze stenen op roofdieren afslingeren wanneer deze de kudde naderen. Ze moeten de slinger wel weer inleveren wanneer ze naar huis gaan. De slinger is een wapen dat al duizenden jaren door herders wordt gebruikt. Dat heeft een herder mij eens vertelt toen hij een pup van mijn vader kocht. Ik zwaai naar de herders en vervolg mijn weg.

Wanneer ik bij Blacker ben, weet ik met moeite een kruiwagen vol van hem mee te krijgen. Ik heb het geld dat Kane Griffin voor het geweer heeft betaald aan hem gegeven en nadat ik hem twee eekhoorns van mijn broertje beloof, mag ik de kruiwagen vol laden.

Het begint te schemeren wanneer ik weer op weg ga naar huis. De tocht duurt wat langer nu de kruiwagen zwaar beladen is. Het is al donker wanneer ik thuis kom. Ik rijd de kruiwagen de smederij in. De steenkolen leg ik in de kist die mijn vader hiervoor heeft gemaakt. Hierna zet ik de kruiwagen op zijn plek en loop door de deur ons huisje binnen.

Dan pas merk ik dat er iets mis is. Er is niemand. Kay had al terug moeten zijn. Normaal zit hij met gebraden vlees op mij te wachten. Ook Shadow is nergens te bekennen. Wat is er gebeurd? Is er iets mis? Of is Kay gewoon laat? Soms kan Kay niet direct naar huis, omdat er jagers in de buurt zijn en hij zich moet verstoppen. Ik besluit nog een uur te wachten voor ik me echt zorgen ga maken.

Het wachten tot het uur voorbij is duurt ontzettend lang, maar wanneer ik de zandloper die ik van mijn vader heb gekregen voor de tiende keer omdraai, weet ik dat er een uur is verstreken. Dit duurt te lang. Ik moet hem gaan zoeken. Maar ik moet er ook voor zorgen dat er iemand hier blijft voor als Kay zelf terugkomt.

Niet veel later loopt tante Heda met me naar de smederij. Ze is ook bezorgd. 'Is hij ooit zo laat teruggekomen van het Wildbos?' vraagt ze met een trillende stem. Ik schud mijn hoofd. 'Soms is hij wat later dan afgesproken, maar nooit zo laat als nu,' zeg ik. 'Hoe wil je hem gaan vinden nu het donker is?' vraagt mijn tante nu. Ik haal mijn schouders op. 'Ik ga eerst naar de plek waar hij altijd het Wildbos binnengaat en dan zie ik wel.'

Ondertussen zijn we bij de smederij aangekomen. Mijn tante belooft op Kay te wachten. Net wanneer ik op pad wil gaan en mijn tante de deur achter me dicht wil doen zien we de lichtbundel van een vrachtwagen onze kant op komen. Ik blijf verbaast staan en mijn tante loopt naar buiten om naast me te staan.

De vrachtwagen stopt voor de smederij. Er zitten twee vredebewaker in de cabine. Ik zie ook twee vredebewakers in de laadbak van de wagen. De bestuurder stapt uit en loopt op mij en mijn tante af. 'Meneer Long,' zegt de vredebewaker sarcastisch. 'U ziet eruit alsof u op pad gaat. Vanwaar gaat u nog weg op dit late uur?' Ik kijk naar mijn tante en besluit niet te veel van de waarheid af te wijken. De vredebewakers zijn hier niet voor niets. 'Ik ga mijn broertje zoeken,' antwoord ik. 'Hij ging wandelen met zijn hond en is niet teruggekomen.' 'Aha,' antwoord de vredebewaker en hij geeft een knikje naar de vredebewakers in de laadbak. De twee bewakers pakken iets zwaars van de laadbak en gooien het in mijn richting zodat het voor mijn voeten neerploft. Al voor het de grond raakt heb ik al gezien wat het is. Het is Shadow. Het beest is morsdood. De vredebewaker kijkt me aan. 'Bedoel je deze hond?' vraagt hij met een valse lach.

* * *

 **Hallo allemaal. Even een aantal dingen ter verduidelijking. Shadow is een wolfshond die het meest lijkt op een Tsjechoslowaakse wolfshond. Dit is een kruising tussen een Duitse herder en een wolf waardoor de hond het uiterlijk heeft van een wolf, maar het loyale en beschermende karkater van een Duitse herder. De slinger is een eenvoudig, maar dodelijk wapen dat eeuwen geleden als wapen werd gebruikt door herders om roofdieren op afstand te houden. Sommige nomadische herders gebruiken de slinger nog steeds. Misschien herkennen jullie de slinger uit het (waarschijnlijk waargebeurde) verhaal van David en Goliath). Ik denk dat dit wapen goed thuis past in De Hongerspelen.**


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Marcus gaat naar Cornelus toe om voor zijn broertje te pleiten. Tijdens het gesprek doet Cornelus een onthulling over Marcus' tante.**

* * *

Het is alsof iemand met een knuppel volop tegen mijn borst aanslaat waardoor ik geen adem meer kan halen. Tientallen gedachten schieten in één seconde door mijn hoofd. Wat is er gebeurd? Waar is Kay? Is hij ontdekt terwijl hij de strikken controleerde? Hebben ze hem gevangen genomen? Of erger?

Ik kan niks aannemen. Misschien hebben de vredebewakers enkel Shadow gevonden in het Wildbos. Het zou niet de eerste keer zijn dat Kay Shadow de aandacht laat trekken van de jagers of vredebewakers in het Wildbos om zo weg te kunnen komen. Maar Shadow laat zich nooit pakken en doordat Shadow precies op een wolf lijkt kunnen de jagers alleen maar vermoeden dat het onze wolfshond was die ze zagen.

Ik besluit de verontwaardigde broer te spelen. 'Wat is dit?' vraag ik boos. 'Waarom gooien jullie me de dode hond van mijn broertje voor mijn voeten? En waar is Kay?' Het gezicht van de vredebewaker vertrekt. Hij hoopte me te breken door Shadow voor mijn voeten te gooien. Ik heb moeten toekijken toen mijn vader werd doodgeschoten. Ze hebben meer nodig dan een dode wolfshond om mij te breken. Tante Heda is wel van slag ze zakt door haar knieën en begint te huilen. 'Waar is mijn neefje?' schreeuwt ze naar de vredebewaker. Deze is niet onder de indruk.

'Kay Long is gezien in het Wildbos waar hij illegaal stroopte. Twee jagers zagen hem en toen ze hem gevangen wilden nemen, stuurde hij dit beest op de jagers af. Eén van hen is hierbij ernstig gewond geraakt.' De moed zakt me in de schoenen. Voor deze aanklachten krijgt een volwassene zonder pardon de doodstraf. Maken ze een uitzondering voor een minderjarige? 'Hoofdvredebewaker Cornelus wil de naaste familie van Kay spreken,' zegt de vredebewaker nu. Mijn tante heeft zich weer wat herpakt. 'Ik ga wel mee,' zegt ze direct. Maar ik houd haar tegen. 'Het is beter wanneer ik ga,' zeg ik. 'Ik denk dat ik degene ben die Cornelus wil spreken. 'De jongen heeft gelijk mevrouw Kayta,' zegt de vredebewaker. 'Cornelus vroeg om meneer Long. Mijn tante knikt zwijgend. Een traan rolt over haar wang. Ze omhelst me. 'Doe wat je kunt om hem vrij te krijgen,' fluistert ze in mijn oor. Ik knik en klim hierna bij de vredebewakers in de laadbak. De vrachtwagen wordt gestart en begint te rijden. Ik zie hoe mijn tante me nakijkt terwijl we uit het zicht verdwijnen. "Doe wat je kunt om hem vrij te krijgen" zei ze tegen me. Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ik mag al blij zijn als mijn broertje niet wordt vermoord.

De snelle vrachtwagen is al snel bij het gemeentehuis. Het gemeentehuis is niet alleen de plek waar de burgemeester werkt, maar ook de plek waar Cornelus zijn bureau heeft. Onder het gemeentehuis zitten de kerkers. In één van de kerkers moet mijn broertje zitten.

De twee vredebewakers leiden mij de laadbak uit en door de deur het gemeentehuis in. We gaan rechtstreeks naar het kantoor van Cornelus. Eén van de vredebewakers klopt op de deur. 'Binnen,' zegt een stem. De vredebewakers duwen we naar binnen. In de kamer zit Cornelus achter zijn bureau. Ik wordt in de stoel aan de andere kant van het bureau gezet. Cornelus maakt aantekeningen in een map en kijkt niet op. De vredebewakers gaan aan mijn weerszijden staan. Ik ben groot en sterk voor mijn leeftijd. Cornelus zal geen risico's met me nemen.

Nadat Cornelus nog wat in zijn map heeft gekrabbeld, slaat hij de map dicht, legt zijn pen bovenop de map en kijkt op. 'Marcus,' zegt hij op de toon van een vader zie zijn kind vermanend toespreekt. 'Vandaag is mijn werk weer een stuk lastiger geworden,' zegt hij zuchtend.' Ik antwoord niet. Hij zal het vanzelf aangeven wanneer hij een antwoord verwacht. 'Al tien jaar probeer ik de orde in dit District 10 te herstellen. De orde die de mensen hier zelf hebben verstoord. De nutteloze oorlog die de rebellen startten heeft zoveel kapot gemaakt. Na de oorlog was alles hier verwoest. De grond was onvruchtbaar. Het water uit de rivieren waar de dieren voor de oorlog nog uit dronken was vergiftigt. En de meeste gebouwen hier waren ingestort. De mensen uit District 10, 11 en 12. Ze gaven zich maar niet over. Zelfs niet toen iedereen kon zien dat het Capitool de oorlog zou winnen. We hebben alles uit de kast moeten halen om de leiders uit deze districten de overgave te laten tekenen.

Hij laat een stilte vallen. 'Dit district zag er vreselijk uit na de oorlog. President Wells heeft mij in hoogst eigen persoon aangesteld als hoofvredebewaker in dit district. Weet je waarom?' Ik kijk hem aan en haal mijn schouders op. 'Omdat ik goed ben in mijn werk, Marcus!' zegt hij vol overgave. 'President Wells wist dat ik alles zou doen om dit district te herbouwen en de mensen hier weer aan het werk te krijgen. En dat is wat ik heb gedaan. Ik heb de mensen aan het werk gezet. De grond weer vruchtbaar gekregen, de rivieren gezuiverd, de stallen herbouwd en laten vullen. Je hebt geen idee hoeveel mensen hier hun straf voor hun deelname aan de oorlog hebben ontlopen, omdat ik het belang van het district voorop stelde in plaats van de honger naar wraak.'

Cornelus staat op uit zijn stoel en loopt naar mijn kant van het bureau en gaat daar op het bureau zitten. Ik voel mijn spieren verstrakken nu deze man zo dicht bij me zit. 'Veel mensen hier zien mij als een vreselijk iemand. Een monster die hen het leven zuur maakt. En waarom? Omdat ik iedereen die zich niet aan de regels houdt keihard straf? Ze zien niet in dat het in hun eigen belang is dat iedereen zich aan de regels houdt in dit district.' Alleen door orde komen we vooruit. Mensen die de orde verstoren kunnen we hier niet gebruiken.' Hij kijkt me nu recht aan. 'Jouw vader verbrak de makkelijkste en belangrijkste regel die we hier hebben. Doe je plicht. Als hij dat maar had gedaan was alles anders gelopen, Marcus. Jouw vader vocht actief mee in de oorlog tegen het Capitool. Vele anderen hebben dat met de doodstraf moeten bekopen. Ik liet hem leven zodat hij kon meewerken aan de heropbouw van dit district. Maar hij weigerde de wapens te repareren van de mensen die de vrede in dit district bewaren. En dus executeerde ik hem.'

Ik omklem de leuning van de stoel met mijn handen en knijp erin waardoor mijn knokkels wit worden. Vanbinnen brand ik van woede. De beelden van mijn vader die op zijn knieën op het podium zit en het geluid van het pistool dat zijn leven beëindigde komen weer langs.

'Veel mensen vonden het wreedheid. Een veertienjarige jongen naar de executie van zijn eigen vader laten kijken. Maar ik wist dat jij het moest zien. Jij moest begrijpen wat er gebeurd met mensen die hun plicht verzuimen. En jij hebt tot nu toe nooit voor problemen gezorgd binnen dit district.'

Ik begin rusteloos te worden. Waarom haalt Cornelus mijn vader hierbij? Mijn vader is dood. Ik kan niks meer voor hem doen. Ik ben hier voor mijn broertje. 'Weet je, Marcus? Toen ik bekendmaakte dat je vader geëxecuteerd zou worden, kwam je tante hier. Ze smeekte me jou en je broertje thuis te mogen houden wanneer de executie zou plaats vinden. Uiteindelijk liet ik haar jouw broertje thuis houden. En nu is net hij degene die de regels overtreedt. Ik had hem ook moeten laten toekijken. Hem laten snappen dat we geen enkel misdrijf tolereren.' Hij zucht weer. Maar je tantes smeekbedes waren te mooi om er geen gehoor aan te geven. Ze wilde werkelijk alles doen wanneer ze in ieder geval Kay thuis mocht houden.' Cornelus grinnikt kort. 'Het was misschien niet netjes van me om gebruik te maken van haar kwetsbaarheid op dat moment, maar je tante is nu eenmaal een mooie vrouw en ik ben een alleenstaande man.'

Ik krimp ineen bij deze woorden. Mijn tante heeft nooit erg uitgeweid over wat er is gebeurd toen ze naar het gemeentehuis ging met de vraag om ons thuis te laten blijven. Ik kan me nog herinneren dat ze uitgeput en huilend thuiskwam en vertelde dat ze had kunnen regelen dat Kay thuis mocht blijven, maar dat ik wel aanwezig moest zijn. Ik ben er altijd vanuit gegaan dat mijn tante alleen woorden had gebruikt om Cornelus over te halen. Na de dood van mijn vader heeft mijn tante me meer als een volwassene behandeld, maar ze heeft me nooit verteld wat Cornelus nu zegt.

Cornelus laat een stilte vallen. De stilte wordt zo lang dat ik vermoed dat ik wat moet zeggen. Ik besluit rustig te blijven. Kay is nu het belangrijkst. 'Wat heeft Kay gedaan?' vraag ik. 'Twee jagers zagen hem een konijn uit een strik halen. Toen de jagers hun wapens op hem richtten om te zorgen dat hij niet zou wegrennen, viel zijn hond één van de jagers uit. Deze jager heeft drie vinger verloren en ook ernstige verwondingen aan zijn gezicht.' Cornelus kijkt me peilend aan. 'De jager wilde de hond neerschieten toen deze hem aanvloog, maar zijn geweer weigerde. Het geweer waar jij die middag nog aan geprutst hebt.'

Kane Griffin. Hij is de jager die door Shadow is aangevallen. En doordat het geweer weigerde, ben ik ook verdacht. Ik slik. Dat het geweer weigerde is puur toeval. Ik dacht dat het weer zou werken, maar hierdoor begint alles op voorbedachte rade te lijken. 'Ik heb inderdaad met het geweer van Kane gewerkt,' geef ik toe. 'Maar ik dacht dat het wapen weer zou werken.' 'Dat geloof ik,' antwoord Cornelus. 'Je heb het wapen vast niet gesaboteerd, maar je broertje is niet per ongeluk in het Wildbos beland en de strikken daar zijn er ook niet zomaar beland.'

Dit is het moment waarop ik Kay eruit moet bluffen. 'Die strikken kunnen niet van Kay zijn. Hij zou zich nooit zomaar in het Wildbos begeven. Ik denk dat zijn wolfshond het wild rook en het bos in is gedoken. Kay is hem waarschijnlijk gaan zoeken en toen hij de strik zag met het wild erin kon hij het vast niet laten om het mee te nemen,' zeg ik terwijl ik Cornelus recht aankijk. Cornelus kijkt me peilend aan. 'En hoe komen die strikken dan in het bos? Het zijn niet de strikken die de jagers gebruiken.' Ik haal mijn schouders op. Die kunnen van iedereen zijn. Veel mensen hier willen wel wat risico's nemen voor een beetje wild.' Cornelus knikt traag. 'Dus jij denkt dat het zo is gegaan?' vraagt hij. Ik knik.

Even is het stil. Hierna schiet Cornelus in de lach. Je bent een geboren leugenaar Marcus. We weten alles al. We weten dat Kay al langer stroopt in het Wildbos. Hij heeft het ons allemaal zelf al verteld.' Ik laat mijn hoofd moedeloos zakken. 'We hebben de duimschroeven aardig strak aan moeten draaien, maar uiteindelijk bekende hij alles. Ik heb je hier alleen laten komen om te weten of jij het geweer had gesaboteerd of niet.'

Ik voel me misselijk en het zweet breekt me uit. 'Wat gaat er met Kay gebeuren?' vraag ik kleintjes. Cornelus loopt weer naar zijn bureaustoel en gaat zitten. 'Morgen arriveren de cameraploegen die komen filmen tijdens de Boete en overmorgen is de Boete zelf. Maar de dag daarna, wanneer de camera's weer weg zijn.. Dan wordt je broertje geëxecuteerd.' Een seconde is het stil. Dan vlieg ik over de tafel. Vastbesloten om Cornelus te vermoorden, maar de vredebewakers naast me zijn sneller en pakken met stevig vast. 'Klootzak!' schreeuw ik naar de hoofvredbewaker. 'Vuile klootzak! Je neemt iedereen van me af!' De vredebewakers kunnen me maar met moeite in bedwang houden. Er komen meer vredebewakers de kamer binnen rennen en uiteindelijk lig ik op mijn buik op de grond. Cornelus trek zijn pistool uit zijn holster en richt het op me. 'Ik had gehoopt dat je slimmer was, Marcus. Ik heb je uitgelegd hoe belangrijk het is om de orde te bewaren. Je broertje hield zich niet aan de regels en hij zal daar de prijs voor betalen. Ik zal je deze uitbarsting vergeven, maar de volgende keer wacht jou hetzelfde lot!' Hierna steekt hij het wapen weer in het holster. 'Breng hem weg,' zegt hij hierna tegen de vredebewakers.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Wanneer Marcus tijdens de boete hulp krijgt aangeboden van een onwaarschijnlijke bondgenoot, neemt hij een enorme gok.**

* * *

Ik steek de schop opnieuw in de grond en leg het zand naast het gat dat ik graaf. Shadow ligt aan de andere kant van het gat. Het beest wilde mijn broertje redden en heeft dat met de dood moeten bekopen. Ik blijf doorscheppen. Het gat is nog niet diep genoeg.

De vredebewakers hebben me letterlijk het gemeentehuis uitgegooid. Ik weet niet hoelang ik daar nog heb gelegen. Op een gegeven moment kon ik weer iets beter nadenken en ben ik weer naar huis gegaan. Mijn tante wachtte me daar op en ik heb haar verteld wat er met Kay zou gebeuren. We hebben die nacht niet geslapen. Ik kon alleen maar aan Kay denken die in één van de oude kerkers onder het gemeentehuis zit. Zou hij zijn vonnis ook al gehoord hebben?

Toen het licht werd ben ik toch maar opgestaan. Ik heb geen werk meer in de smederij en het ziet ernaar uit dat dit nog wel even zo blijft. Niemand brengt zijn kapotte spullen naar iemand wiens vader en broertje de wet hebben overtreden. Uiteindelijk heb ik de schop uit de smederij gepakt en Shadow naar het grasveld achter ons huisje gesleept.

En daar graaf ik nu het gat. Tante Heda is niet meer vertrokken. Ik zie haar het huis uitkomen met een glas water in haar hand. 'Hier,' zegt ze terwijl ze het glas aan me geeft. 'Drink wat.' Ik pak het glas aan en drink het in 1 teug leeg.

Mijn tante blijft staan. 'Weet je zeker dat Cornelus niet om te praten is?' vraagt ze. 'Zijn besluit stond vast,' antwoord ik. 'Hij heeft nog nooit een vonnis herroepen.' 'Maar Kay is nog maar een jongen!' zegt mijn tante verontwaardigt. 'Dat scheelt hem blijkbaar niets,' zeg ik boos. Even is het stil. 'Wat als ik nu eens met Cornelus praat? Misschien kan ik hem overhalen.'

Ik steek de schop boos in het zand. 'En hoe wilde je dat gaan doen?' zeg ik uitdagend. Mijn tante kijkt me verbaasd aan. 'Vertel het maar,' zeg ik sarcastisch. 'Ik ben heel benieuwd hoe jij Cornelus van gedachten wil laten veranderen.' Ik zie hoe de ogen van tante Heda wat wijder opengaan. Ze heeft door dat ik het weet.

'Ik… Ik wilde niet dat Kay zou zien hoe zijn vader werd doodgeschoten,' zegt ze beschaamd. 'En Cornelus zei dat ik Kay mocht thuishouden…' Ik kijk naar mijn tante. Een volwassen vrouw die haar ogen neerslaat voor haar 17-jarige neefje. Ik heb medelijden met haar, maar ben ook boos. "Is het ooit bij je opgekomen dat ik degene ben die moest bepalen of mijn broertje bij de executie moest zijn? En dat ik degene ben die bepaald of ik wil dat mijn tante bij een hoofdvredebewaker het bed inkruipt om hem thuis te houden? Mijn vader heeft mij de verantwoordelijkheid over mijn broertje gegeven! Niet aan jou!' zeg ik kwaad. 'Kom op Marcus!' zegt mijn tante nu ook kwaad terwijl ze me recht aankijkt. 'Je was nog maar veertien. Zulke dingen bespreek je niet met iemand van die leeftijd. Ik moest die beslissing zelf maken en dat heb ik gedaan.' 'Nou, je had het wel met mij moeten bespreken, want het heeft Kay uiteindelijk niet geholpen. Hij heeft nooit begrepen hoe gevaarlijk het is om de wet te overtreden en nu gaat hem dat zijn leven kosten!' werp ik tegen.

We zijn hierna allebei stil. Alles is gezegd. Ik schep maak het gat nog iets dieper en samen leggen we Shadow neer in het gat. Hierna gaat mijn tante weer naar binnen en ik dicht het gat. De schop berg ik weer op in de smederij en hierna ga ik ook naar binnen. Hoewel mijn tante er nog wel is, voelt het huis akelig leeg zonder mijn broertje en zijn wolfshond. Mijn tante zit aan de tafel en staart in het niets.

Tijdens het begraven van Shadow heb ik een plan bedacht. Waarschijnlijk is het bijna onuitvoerbaar, maar als het lukt blijft mijn broertje leven. Ik heb hierbij wel de hulp van mijn tante nodig. 'Vandaag komt de trein met de cameraploegen en de begeleider van de tributen weer,' begin ik. Mijn tante kijkt niet op. 'Alle vredebewakers zullen druk zijn met het plein bewaken.' Nadat ik deze zin heb gezegd kijkt mijn tante wel op. Ze heeft door dat ik ergens naartoe wil. Ik ga op de stoel tegenover haar zitten. 'Normaal zullen de cellen onder het gemeentehuis goed bewaakt zijn, maar wanneer de Boete wordt gehouden zal er waarschijnlijk, maar één vredebewaker zijn die de cellen bewaakt.' Mijn tante kijkt me ongelovig aan. 'Je wil Kay bevrijden?' Ik knik vastberaden. 'De vredebewaker die de cellen bewaakt heeft waarschijnlijk de sleutels die de cellen kunnen openen en anders weet hij waar de sleutels zijn. Als ik hem kan overmeesteren voordat hij zijn wapen kan pakken kan ik Kay bevrijden.' Mijn tante kijkt me weifelend aan. 'Je kunt doodgeschoten worden wanneer er iets fout gaat,' zegt ze. Ik knik nadenkend. 'Kay is de enige voor wie ik nog wilde leven na mijn vaders dood,' zeg ik dan.

De volgende morgen is alles geregeld. Mijn tante en ik hebben het plan uitvoerig besproken. We gaan allebei naar de Boete zoals van ons wordt verwacht. We wachten tot de twee tributen zijn getrokken. Wanneer de tributen zijn gekozen letten de vredebewakers altijd extra goed op de familie van deze tributen om te voorkomen dat deze iets raars doen. Dat is het beste moment voor mij om er tussen uit te glippen en Kay te vertrekken. Hierna moet ik zo zachtjes mogelijk weer vertrekken met Kay. Tante Heda zal zorgen dat de nodige dingen thuis gepakt zijn zodat we deze gelijk kunnen oppakken en kunnen vertrekken. Zodra gemerkt wordt dat Kay is verdwenen zullen alle vredebewakers ons gaan zoeken. Dan kunnen wij beter al uit het District vertrokken zijn. Ik weet wel een paar plekken in het hek rond ons district waar we door kunnen.

Het plan kan op veel manieren fout gaan. Ik kan gezien worden wanneer ik het publiek verlaat. En ook het overmeesteren van de celbewaker zal moeilijk zijn. Het is makkelijker om een pistool te trekken en op iemand te schieten, dan iemand uit te schakelen met je blote handen. En als er geschoten wordt zal iedereen dat horen en zal het ook misgaan. En onopgemerkt met Kay vertrekken zal haast onmogelijk zijn met alle vredebewakers rond het gemeentehuis. Maar ik wil het toch proberen.

Zenuwachtig wachten mijn tante en ik totdat het tijd is om naar het stadsplein te vertrekken. De boete begint in ons District om 10 uur. We vertrekken 45 minuten van tevoren, want het is een flinke wandeling naar het plein. In het begin is het nog rustig op de weg, maar hoe dichter we bij het plein komen hoe drukker het wordt. Mijn spieren verstrakken zich wanneer ik een man met zijn zoontje tussen de menigte zie lopen. Het jongetje is bleek en loopt langzamer dan de rest. De vader heeft een dik laag verband om zijn linkerhand waarvan drie vingers ontbreken en ook nog talloze hechtingen in zijn gezicht. Het is Kane Griffin met zijn zoon Olly. Hoewel Kane Griffin aan het eind van de oorlog besloot het Capitool te helpen de oorlog te winnen is er één iets wat Cornelus niet voor hem kon regelen. Olly wordt nog steeds elk jaar ingeschreven voor de Spelen. Als burger van District 10 komt Kane hier niet onder uit. Bij het zien van de verwondingen die Kane heeft moet ik ondanks de spanning toch glimlachen. Shadow heeft nog flink gevochten voor hij werd doodgeschoten.

Het is al druk op het plein. Ik ga naar de plek waar de kinderen zich moeten inschrijven. Het laatste wat ik nu moet doen is me verdacht gedragen. Mijn tante geeft me nog een kneepje in mijn schouder voordat ze bij de andere familieleden van de kinderen gaat staan. Ook zij gedraagt zich zoals ieder ander familielid zou doen.

Nadat ik me heb ingeschreven baan ik me een weg naar de rij met zeventienjarige jongens. Vanuit die plek heb ik goed zicht op de deur van het gemeentehuis. Daar zal ik doorheen moeten gaan om bij de kerkers onder het gemeentehuis te komen. Maar wanneer ik de deur zie zakt de moed me in de schoenen. Cornelus moet na mijn uitbarsting hebben verwacht dat ik zou proberen Kay te bevrijden. Voor de deur van het gemeentehuis staan twee vredebewakers met automatische geweren. Ik kan onmogelijk bij Kay komen.

Ik probeer te doen alsof ik totaal geen aandacht schenk aan de vredebewakers die voor de deur staan. Ik kan nu niets doen. Ik zal gewoon moeten wachten tot de Boete voorbij is en dan met tante Heda een nieuwe mogelijkheid moeten vinden. Als die er al is.

Om 10 uur worden de deuren van het gemeentehuis geopend en lopen de burgmeester, Nathan Vale en Abby Allen het podium. Nathan Vale is al sinds het begin de begeleider van de tributen uit District 10. Iedereen heeft een hekel aan hem, omdat hij altijd graag benadrukt dat de Spelen een gepaste straf zijn voor de oorlog waarvan de rebellen volgens hem de schuld hebben.

Abby Allen is de mentor van de tributen uit District 10. In de eerste Spelen werden vierentwintig tributen weggehaald uit hun District en in een arena gegooid waar ze met elkaar moesten vechten tot er één winnaar over bleef. Maar niemand van de kinderen wist iets van vechten af en ook het overleven in de arena was iets wat de kinderen niet konden. Hierdoor was de eerste editie van de Hongerspelen langdradig en saai. Het Capitool besloot toen dat ieder District een mentor moest hebben. Iemand die wist hoe de Spelen werkten en hoe tributen zich hierop moesten voorbereiden. Ook kregen de tributen drie dagen lang om te trainen voor de Spelen. Zo kwamen er echte gevechten in de Spelen en werden de Spelen minder saai voor de Capitoolinwoners die maar al te graag kijken naar dit spektakel.

Officieel wordt iemand die de Spelen heeft gewonnen mentor van een District, maar de districten die nog geen winnaar hadden moesten zelf iemand uitkiezen die naar het Capitool zou reizen om alles van de Spelen te leren en de tributen uit hun District te mentoren. Abby Allen gaf zich vrijwillig op om mentor te zijn van District 10. Abby Allen verloor haar vijftienjarige zoon in de eerste Hongerspelen. Er wordt gefluisterd dat dat voor haar de reden was om mentor te worden om de tributen uit District 10 een kans te geven de Hongerspelen te winnen. Tot nu toe is dat helaas nog niet gebeurd.

De burgemeester heeft een groot vel papier in zijn handen. Iedereen weet wat hier op staat. Het verdrag van verraad. Er wordt hierin uitgelegd waarom de Hongerspelen er zijn. Nadat Noord-Amerika bijna verging verrees een nieuw land in dat gebied. Panem. Het bestond uit een Capitool en dertien districten. De dertien districten kwamen in opstand tegen het Capitool. In de oorlog werden twaalf districten verslagen en het dertiende vernietigd. De burgemeester leest het verdrag plichtmatig op. Ik weet dat hij de woorden die hij leest niet meent.

Hierna komt Nathan Vale aan het woord. 'Hallo District 10!' zegt hij met een luide stem in de microfoon. 'Fijne Hongerspelen. En moge de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn,' vervolgt hij met een valse glimlach. Een aantal jaar geleden gebruikte een begeleider deze zin als opening tijdens een boete. Het werd al gauw opgepikt door de andere begeleiders en nu is het de vaste openingszin van alle begeleiders.

Ik irriteer me nu al aan de valse grijns van Nathan. Op het podium staan twee grote glazen bollen. Eén van de bollen is gevuld met papiertjes met de meisjesnamen uit dit district. De andere is gevuld met de namen van de jongens. Nathan zal uit elke bol een papiertje pakken en zo de tributen loten voor District 10.

'Zoals altijd, dames eerst,' zegt Nathan theatraal. Hij loopt met nette passen naar de bol. Pakt na wat grabbelen een papiertje en loopt weer terug naar de microfoon en vouwt het papiertje open. 'Leia Reyes!' klinkt het door de microfoon. Ik draai mijn hoofd naar het meisjesvak om te zien van wie die naam is. Ik zie wat van de achttienjarige meisjes opzij stappen en een meisje met mooie blonde haren stapt uit de rij. Ik kijk goed naar het meisje. Ze komt me bekend voor.

Dan weet ik weer wie het is. Leia is een herdersdochter die op de velden werkt bij de schapen. Ze zat een klas hoger dan ik op school maar werd van school gestuurd toen ze twaalf was, omdat de leraren haar moeilijk aankonden. Leia lag de leraren altijd dwars op school. Ze staat ook bekend als één van de mooiste meisjes in District 10. Maar hoewel de jongens veel interesse tonen voort haar toont ze geen interesse in de jongens. Zelf heb ik geen interesse in haar of welk meisje dan ook. Ik ben altijd druk in de smederij en met mijn familie.

Leia loopt met kleine, maar zekere passen naar het podium. Nathan fluit tussen zijn tanden wanneer ze het podium loopt. 'Wat een mooie jongedame,' zegt hij. Hij is duidelijk blij met deze fitte deelnemer. Veel van de Capitoolinwoners houden meer van de serieuze gevechten tussen de grotere en sterkere deelnemers dan van de twaalfjarige kinderen die onzeker met een wapen in de arena rondlopen.

'Nu maar eens kijken wie met jou mee mag naar het Capitool.' Nathan loopt weer op dezelfde manier naar de bol met de jongensnamen en pakt het papiertje. Ik doe nog snel een schietgebedje dat niet een van de vele papiertjes met mijn naam uit de bol is getrokken. Ik moet mijn broertje zien te redden. Nathan vouwt het papiertje open en brengt zijn mond naar de microfoon. 'Olly Griffin!' Zijn stem galmt over het plein.

Het is doodstil. Iedereen weet wie Olly Griffin is. Ik draai mijn hoofd naar de rij met de dertienjarige jongens. Olly die door zijn zwakke gezondheid altijd al bleek ziet, is nu krijtwit weggetrokken. Hij blijft van de schrik stil staan. Een aantal andere jongens geven hem een duw waardoor hij dan toch langzaam in beweging komt. Nathan wenkt ongeduldig. 'Kom het podium maar op,' zegt hij door de microfoon tegen de kleine Olly. Hoewel ik een hekel heb aan zijn vader heb ik toch medelijden met Olly die te zwak is om aan de Spelen deel te nemen. Hij zal dit nooit overleven.

Wanneer Olly het pad naar het podium half heeft afgelegd, word ik bij mijn onderarm gepakt en weggetrokken bij de andere zeventienjarige jongens. De hand die mij vastheeft lijdt mij achter een muurtje uit het zich vaan het podium. Wanneer ik me omdraai kijk ik recht in de ogen van Kane Griffin.

'Bied jezelf vrijwillig aan!' zegt hij zonder enige inleiding. Ik voel een mengeling van woede en verbazing. De woede wint. Mijn vuist schiet met alle kracht naar Kanes kaak. Ik weet zeker dat ik iets hoor kraken wanneer mijn vuist zijn kaak raakt. Kane deinst naar achtereen. Met mijn andere hand pak ik hem bij zijn keel en druk hem tegen de muur aan. 'Jij vuile klootzak,' sis ik. 'Door jouw word mijn broertje morgen geëxecuteerd.' Ik heb Kane stevig vast bij zijn keel waardoor hij rochelend adem haalt. 'Ik ben niet degene die hem heeft opgepakt, Marcus,' zegt hij met moeite. 'Dat deed de jager die bij mij was.' Ik druk hem nog harder tegen de muur aan. 'Daar heb ik niks aan,' zeg ik boos. 'Luister, Marcus,' zegt Kane. 'Ik ben één van de weinige mensen die jouw broertje kan helpen. Ik kijk met een ruk op. Ik laat hem langzaam los.

Olly staat ondertussen op het podium. Ik hoor hoe Nathan iets zegt over zijn kleine bouw van de jongen, maar hoe dat kleine jongens soms sterker zijn dan ze lijken. Kane wrijft over zijn keel, spuugt wat bloed op de grond, maar praat dan gehaast verder. 'Jouw broertje wordt morgen geëxecuteerd, mijn zoon is getrokken voor de hongerspelen. We kunnen elkaar helpen. Bied je vrijwillig aan voor de Hongerspelen en ik zweer je dat ik je broertje bevrijd. Cornelus vertrouwt me. Ik kan bij Kay in de buurt komen zonder argwaan te wekken.'

Mijn hersenen werken op volle toeren. Als Kane de waarheid spreekt kan dit wel eens mijn broertjes enige redding zijn. Maar als Kane mij bedriegt, en die kans is dik aanwezig, dan sterft mijn broertje alsnog en heb ik grote kans te sterven in de arena terwijl heel het land toekijkt. Maar hoewel Kane een klootzak is die voor zichzelf koos toen het Capitool de winnende hand kreeg in de oorlog, weet iedereen hoeveel hij van zijn zoon houdt. Hij zal toch nog wel zoveel eer hebben dat hij zijn woord nakomt als ik me vrijwillig aanbiedt?

Ik maak mijn keus. 'Oké,' zeg ik tergend langzaam. 'Maar je kunt maar beter zorgen dat je je woord houdt. Want ik ben van plan om terug te keren van deze Hongerspelen. Als mijn broertje dan toch geëxecuteerd is zal er geen plek op deze aardkloot zijn waar ik je niet kan vinden en als ik je vind.. maak ik je af. Heb je dat begrepen?' Ik knijp zijn keel nog eens goed dicht terwijl ik deze woorden uitspreek. Kane slikt moeizaam en knikt.

Ik hoor Nathan vanaf het podium de vraag uitspreken die altijd steevast met stilte wordt beantwoord. 'Wil iemand zich nog vrijwillig aanbieden?' Ik loop gauw naar de rij met zeventienjarige jongens en steek mijn hand op. 'Ik!' roep ik. Ik loop de rij uit naar het gangpad. Ik kijk omhoog naar Nathan die op het podium staan. Mijn rug is recht en mijn ogen sla ik niet neer. 'Ik bied me vrijwillig aan!'

* * *

 **Allereerst. Sorry voor deze late upload. Als ik moet uitleggen hoe dit komt moet ik echter een hele fanfic over mijn leven beginnen en dat wil ik jullie besparen. Ik heb gelukkig weer de tijd en inspiratie gevonden om de gebeurtenissen in dit hoofdstuk realistisch op elkaar over te laten lopen. Ik heb in grote lijnen al in mijn hoofd hoe dit verhaal loopt, maar moet bij elk hoofdstuk de details goed uitwerken zodat jullie dit verhaal op een fijne manier kunnen lezen. Laat nog even weten wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond. Hadden jullie de gebeurtenissen al aan zien komen of was dit toch nog een twist voor jullie? Ik hoor het graag!**


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**Marcus neemt afscheid van zijn tante. In de trein naar het Capitool laat Leia merken dat ze met Marcus wil samenwerken.**

* * *

Roerloos zit ik op de bank in de nette kamer van het gemeentehuis. Hij lijkt op de kamer waar ik afscheid nam van mijn vader. Hier mogen de mensen die mij nog een keer willen zien me bezoeken.

Allereerst komt mijn tante binnen. 'Waarom deed je dat, Marcus?' vraagt ze zonder omhaal. Ik kijk naar de deur en besef me dat ik niet te hard moet praten. Er staat een vredebewaker achter de deur. 'Kane Griffin sprak me aan toen zijn zoon naar het podium werd geroepen,' zeg ik gedempt. 'Hij beloofde dat hij Kay zou redden wanneer ik me vrijwillig aan zou bieden.' Mijn tante kijkt me ongelovig aan. 'En jij gelooft dat?' vraagt ze verontwaardigt. Ik sta op en kijk mijn tante recht in de ogen aan. 'Kay is alles voor mij. Elke kans, hoe klein ook, zal ik aanpakken om hem vrij te krijgen.' Mijn tante knikt gedwee. 'Pak de spullen nog maar niet uit,' zeg ik tegen mijn tante. 'Als Kane zijn belofte nakomt zullen jij en Kay gauw uit dit District verdwijnen.

Mijn tante knikt. 'Jij leek altijd al meer op je moeder dan op je vader, Marcus,' zegt ze. 'Niet alleen qua uiterlijk maar ook jouw karakter lijkt op dat van mijn zus. Je gaat confrontatie liever uit de weg en brengt jezelf niet in de problemen zoals Kay en je vader. Maar toch heb je ook wat van je vader in je. Toen je zelf naar Cornelus toe ging om te pleiten voor je broertje. Hoe je vanaf je veertiende de smederij beheerde.' Mijn tante pakt me bij mijn schouders. 'Koester die karaktertrekken, Marcus. Je zult ze nodig hebben in de Spelen.'

De deur vliegt open. De tijd is om. Mijn tante wordt ruw weggeleid door een vredebewaker. Ik ijsbeer wat rond in mijn kamer. Straks worden ik en Leia naar de trein gebracht. Zij zal nog wel afscheid aan het nemen zijn van haar familie. Zelf verwacht ik geen bezoek meer.

Toch komt er na een paar minuten weer een bezoeker bij me langs. Het is Kane. We staan een tijdje ongemakkelijk tegenover elkaar. Ik kijk naar zijn gezwollen kaak op zijn toch al toegetakelde gezicht. 'Wat doe je hier?' vraag ik toonloos. 'Ik ben hier om duidelijk te maken dat ik mijn afspraak na zal komen,' antwoord Kane. 'Ik zal je broertje bevrijden Marcus. Geloof me.' Ik lach schamper. 'Want jij bent zo betrouwbaar,' zeg ik sarcastisch. Kane pakt een stoel die bij het kleine bureautje staat en zet deze zo neer dat hij tegenover me komt te zitten. 'Je hebt het over hoe ik naar het Capitool overliep aan het einde van de oorlog nietwaar?' Ik knik. 'Is het ooit in je opgekomen dat ik deed om sneller een einde aan de oorlog te maken? De oorlog was al verloren op dat moment Marcus. Ik heb informatie verstrekt aan het Capitool, maar dat was puur omdat de man die aan het hoofd van de rebellen stond zich niet over wilde geven. Dat koste elke dag nieuwe doden. Ik heb er inderdaad een mooi baantje aan overgehouden, maar dat was niet waar het mij omging.' Ik kijk hem aan. Niet overtuigd van zijn woorden.

'Je lijkt anders nog goede vrienden met Cornelus,' zeg ik beschuldigend. 'Soms kun je maar beter het beste maken van de situatie. Het Capitool won de oorlog en ik zie het nog niet gauw gebeuren dat er een nieuwe opstand komt. Ik vind het jagen fijn en dus deed ik mijn best dit baantje te krijgen. En dus praat ik weleens met Cornelus ja. Wie zou dat niet doen?' 'Iemand met principes,' zeg ik gelaten.

Kane fronst zijn wenkbrauwen. Ik besef me dat ik de enige die mijn broertje nog kan redden niet boos moet maken. 'Waar ga je naartoe als je mijn broertje hebt bevrijd?' vraag ik. Als Kane mijn broertje echt wil bevrijden moet hij hier over hebben nagedacht. Hij weifelt even voor hij antwoord geeft. 'Ik weet een plek waar het hek rond het district slecht wordt bewaakt. Het hek staat onder stroom maar de grond is zacht. Ik kan een gat graven en daardoor onder het hek door kruipen. We reizen snel met weinig rustpauzes en door de bossen zodat we niet door open gebied reuzen. We gaan dan zo snel mogelijk naar District 13.'

Mijn mond valt open van verbazing. 'Ben je wel goed bij je hoofd?' vraag ik geschrokken. 'District 13 is een ruïne. En dan is er ook nog volop straling door de bommen die er zijn gegooid. Door die straling groeien de dieren hier zo slecht.' 'Dat is wat het Capitool ons verteld,' zegt Kane. 'Maar zo zit het niet. Ik luisterde pas een telefoongesprek af die Cornelus met één of andere hoge piet voerde uit het Capitool. Hij had het over de mogelijkheid dat District 13 misschien een aanval uit zou voeren op het Capitool tijdens het tienjarige jubileum van de Hongerspelen. Dat zou symbolisch gezien een perfecte gelegenheid zijn. Als ze bang zijn voor een aanval uit District 13 dan bestaat het nog,' zegt hij triomfantelijk.

Ik denk na. Is dit echt waar? Of hangt hij een onzinverhaal op? Ik heb geen tijd om hierover na te denken. De vredebewakers kunnen Kane elk moment komen ophalen en ik heb nog één ding te zeggen. 'Je moet mijn tante ook meenemen,' zeg ik. Ze zal verdacht worden als Kay verdwijnt en ze heeft hier niemand meer.' Kane knikt langzaam. 'Ik verwachte al dat je dat zou zeggen. Zij mag ook mee. Ik kan wel iemand gebruiken die me kan helpen met Olly. Hij wordt snel moe en we hebben een flinke reis voor de boeg. Weet ze van onze afspraak?' Ik knik. 'Ik heb haar net ingelicht,' zeg ik. 'Dan is dat geregeld,' zegt Kane tevreden. De deur wordt weer geopend. Kane wordt ook van me weggeleid. Hierna wacht ik nog een kwartier in de kamer voor ik wordt opgehaald en samen met Leia in een vrachtwagen wordt geleid. Deze rijdt ons snel naar het kleine treinstation van District 10 waar onze trein staat te wachten. De trein vertrekt meteen nadat we zijn ingestapt. Nathan Vale geeft ons een rondleiding door de trein. Blijkbaar is dat zijn taak las begeleider. De rondleiding eindigt bij onze kamers. Ik wordt als eerste bij mijn kamer gebracht. 'We gaan over een uur eten,' zegt Nathan voordat hij Leia naar haar kamer brengt. 'Wees niet te laat,' voegt hij nog waarschuwend toe. Ik zucht en sla de deur met een klap dicht.

Ik kijk de kamer rond. Er staat een prachtig bed in dat vele malen zachter is dan mijn eigen bed en er is zelfs een badkamer met een douche. In ons District zijn er maar enkele huizen met een douche. Ook de muren in de kamer zijn mooi gekleurd.

Ik krijg maar weinig tijd om de kamer te bewonderen, want er wordt op de deur geklopt. Ik loop geïrriteerd naar de deur. Maar als ik deze open staat in tegenstelling tot mijn verwachting niet Nathan, maar Leia voor de deur. 'Hey,' zegt ze zacht. 'Hoi,' antwoord ik ongemakkelijk. 'Leia maakt een hoofdbeweging naar mijn kamer. 'Mag ik binnenkomen?' Ik probeer mijn verbazing over haar bezoek te verbergen. 'Uh. Ja Tuurlijk.' Ik stap opzij om haar binnen te laten. Eenmaal binnen gaat ze ongevraagd op het bed zitten. Ze kijkt me peinzend aan. 'Waarom bood je je vrijwillig aan?' 'Waarom zou ik dat aan jou vertellen?' kaats ik terug. 'Geen idee,' zegt ze. 'Omdat ik al vermoed dat het iets met je broertje te maken heeft.' Ik zorg ervoor dat mijn gezicht niets verraad. 'Je weet dat mijn broertje gevangen zit?' 'Ik denk dat iedereen dat wel weet, Marcus. Een aantal mensen hebben gezien hoe hij werd meegenomen naar het gemeentehuis. Er wordt volop over gepraat. Dus. Heeft het feit dat jij je vrijwillig aanbood daar iets mee te maken?' Misschien,' zeg ik.

Hierna is het even stil. 'Was dat alles?' vraag ik dus maar. 'Lekker gezellig ben jij zeg,' zegt Leia. 'Nee dat was niet alles. Zoals jij vast wel weet vormen jongens en meisjes uit hetzelfde district vaak groepjes met elkaar. Ik denk dat wij dat ook moeten doen.' 'Waarom?' vraag ik. 'Jij bent sterk en behendig. Ik werk al jaren bij de schaapskudde en kan goed met een slinger overweg. Samen kunnen we de andere groepen verslaan als we worden aangevallen.' Ik knik nadenkend. Ik had nog niet over een tactiek nagedacht en Leia heeft zeker een punt met haar idee. Het is veiliger om samen te werken, maar het betekent ook dat je je eten en je voorraden met elkaar moet delen en dus meer voorraden nodig hebt. Bovendien zie ik Leia niet als een perfecte bondgenoot. De meeste jongens zijn weg van haar doordat ze er mooi uitziet, maar daar heb ik niks aan in de Spelen. En dat ze van school is gestuurd voor haar gedragsproblemen staat me ook niet aan. Ik heb bedenktijd nodig. 'Laten we er met Abby over praten. Zij is onze mentor. Zij zal wel weten of het handig is om samen te werken.'

Leia kijkt naar de klok die op mijn kamer hangt. Volgens mij is het etenstijd. Ze zet een streng gezicht op. 'Wees niet te laat,' zegt ze met een stem die op Nathan lijkt. Ondanks de spanning moet ik glimlachen. 'Kom op,' zeg ik. 'Laten we gaan.'

In de wagon die dienst doet als eetzaal zitten Abby en Nathan al aan tafel. Ze praten niet met elkaar. Dat verbaasd me niet. Er word vaak geroddeld in District 10. Eén van die roddels is dat de mentor van ons district niet erg goed kan opschieten met Nathan. 'Ah,' zegt Nathan. 'Daar zijn jullie. Ga gauw zitten.' Ik ga naast Nathan zitten en Leia gaat tegenover me naast Abby zitten. Er is een bediede die ons borden volschept met kleine aardappeltjes en een wit iets in romige saus. 'Aardappeltjes met bloemkool,' zegt Nathan tevreden. 'Daar ben ik dol op.' 'Geniet ervan,' zegt hij tegen mij en Leia. Net wanneer ik "dankjewel" wil zeggen voegt hij er nog iets aan toe. 'Jullie mogen het Capitool wel dankbaar zijn voor het goede eten.' Ik frons en ik zie hoe Leia theatraal met haar ogen rolt. Nathan ziet het ook. 'Is er iets wat je wil zeggen?' zegt hij boos. 'Tegen jou? Zo weinig mogelijk,' antwoord. Ik hou met moeite mijn lachen in. Haar opstandigheid doet me een beetje aan mijn vader en broertje denken. Nathan wordt rood van woede. 'Ik ben blij dat ze jou in de Arena gooien,' zegt hij boos. Leia haalt haar schouders op en richt zich op het eten op haar bord. Hierna is het doodstil. 'We gaan na het eten via de televisie naar de andere Boetes kijken,' zegt Abby om de ongemakkelijkheid te beëindigen. 'Eens kijken wat de andere tributen voor vlees in de kuip hebben.'

In de wagon die is ingericht als een moderne zitkamer zoals ze die in het Capitool hebben kijken we via een televisie naar de boetes die in chronologische volgorde worden afgespeeld. In District 1 wordt een 13-jarig meisje getrokken, maar een achttienjarig meisje dat de zus van het kleine meisje blijkt te zijn neemt haar plaats in. Bij de jongens is er een achttienjarige vrijwilliger. Bij district 2 is er een lang zestienjarig meisje en ook een achttienjarige vrijwilliger. In District 3 worden twee zestienjarige tributen getrokken en in District 4 is er bij de jongens weer een vrijwilliger. Zo gaan de boetes nog een tijdje door. Abby maakt druk aantekeningen op een kladblokje. Bij District 10 is er een korte montage gemaakt van hoe Olly wordt getrokken, maar hoe ik zijn plek inneem. Eén van de presentatoren zegt dat hij naar District 10 heeft gebeld en dat daar wordt gezegd dat Olly geen familie van mij is, maar dat mijn vader en broertje de wetten hebben overtreden en dat ik hun foute misschien goed wil maken door mee te doen aan de Hongerspelen. Leia lacht kort en ik haal mijn schouders op. Beter dan dat ze de echte reden doorhebben.

Wanneer de boete in District 12 voorbij is, is de uitzending voorbij en verschijnt het Capitoolembleem in beeld. Ik besef me dat de jongste tribuut die dit jaar getrokken werd veertien jaar oud was en daar was er maar één van. De rest was vijftien jaar en ouder. Geen makkelijke tegenstanders dit jaar. 'Jullie kunnen maar beter naar bed gaan,' zegt Abby. 'De trein rijdt de hele dag door en morgenvroeg komen we in het Capitool aan. En dan wordt het een drukke dag,' Ze kijkt geen een keer van haar kladblok op terwijl ze dit zegt.

Leia en ik lopen samen door de trein naar onze kamers. 'Alle jongens uit District 1,2 en 4 boden zich vrijwillig aan,' zeg ik. 'Waarom zouden ze dat doen?' 'Weet je dat niet?' vraagt Leia. 'Jij wel dan?' vraag ik. 'Ja. Eén van de herderinnen bij ons is bevriend met Abby. Die heeft haar na een paar glazen wijn weleens verteld dat ze in het Capitool heeft gehoord dat de mensen uit die districten speciale scholen hebben opgericht waar de kinderen vanaf jongs af aan op trainen in het omgaan met wapens en ongewapende gevechten. Hierdoor hebben ze een grotere kans om te winnen. Als een jongen daar dan denkt dat hij zichzelf moet bewijzen biedt hij zich vrijwillig aan voor de Spelen.' Ik kijk haar verbaasd aan. 'Weet het Capitool daar niks van? Het is immers verboden om te trainen voor de Hongerspelen.' Leia haalt haar schouders op. Misschien niet. Maar misschien weten ze het wel, maar vinden ze het niet erg. Deze districten hielpen het Capitool immers de andere districten te verslaan toen het Capitool begon te winnen.' Ik knik.

'Er zaten niet echt jonge tributen bij,' zegt Leia. 'Het kan nog weleens flink vechten worden in de Arena,' vervolgt ze. Ondertussen zijn we bij mijn kamer aangekomen. 'Je hebt gelijk,' zeg ik. 'En in dat geval kan ik maar beter een bondgenoot in de Arena hebben en dat kan dan net zo goed jij zijn,' zeg ik terwijl ik tegen de deur van mijn kamer aanleun. Ik zie hoe een glimlach op haar gezicht verschijnt. Ik steek mijn hand naar haar uit. 'Bondgenoten?' Haar ogen twinkelen wanneer ze mijn hand aanpakt en hem schudt. 'Bondgenoten.'


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

**De tributen worden door het Capitool gereden. Eenmaal in het Trainingscentrum beseft Marcus dat zijn broertje dood kan zijn. Marcus en Leia maken zich zorgen over de tributen uit district 1,2 en 4 die speciaal voor de Hongerspelen getraind zijn.**

* * *

De volgende ochtend wordt ik vroeg wakker. Buiten is het nog donker, maar ik zie hoe de lucht in het oosten al lichter wordt. Doordat ik altijd vroeg moet opstaan wordt ik nu ook vroeg wakker. Ik wil

weer doorslapen nu ik eindelijk de kans heb om uit te slapen, maar er gaat een rilling door me heen.

Vandaag is de dag waarop Kay geëxecuteerd zou worden. Als Kane heeft gelogen gaat Kay vandaag dood. Na deze gedachte kan ik niet meer slapen. Ik stap uit bed en ga naar de badkamer en gooi wat water in mijn gezicht bij de wasbak. Ik zie mezelf in de spiegel die boven de wasbak hangt. "Zorg voor je broertje". Dat was de opdracht die mijn vader me gaf. Ik heb gefaald. Ik heb hem verboden om te stropen in het Wildbos, maar niet alles geprobeerd om hem te weerhouden toen hij het toch deed. En nu ben ik op weg naar een Arena waar andere mensen me willen doden zonder dat ik de volledige garantie heb dat dit mijn broertje red.

Na een paar uur wordt er op de deur van mijn deur geklopt. 'Tijd voor het ontbijt'. Het is de stem van Nathan. Ik heb me al aangekleed en verlaat dan ook gelijk mijn kamer en ga met Nathan mee naar de wagon waar we eten. Als we aan tafel gaan zitten komt Abby met Leia de wagon binnenlopen. Na de woordenwisseling tussen Nathan en Leia wil hij blijkbaar zo weinig mogelijk met haar te doen hebben. Er wordt grotendeels in stilte gegeten.

'We zijn over ruim een uur in het Capitool,' vertelt Abby. 'Vanmiddag worden jullie gepresenteerd aan de mensen in het Capitool. Zij willen graag kijken wat voor vlees jullie in de kuip hebben, want sinds vijf jaar mogen inwoners wedden op wie de Spelen zal winnen. Jullie weten hoe jullie gepresenteerd gaan worden?'

Natuurlijk weten we dat. We moeten er elk jaar verplicht naar kijken. De tributen worden naar een schoonheidsspecialist gebracht die hen zo mooi mogelijk maakt. Hierna mag je alleen nog maar je ondergoed aanhouden en wordt je samen met je districtspartner in een strijdwagen met paarden ervoor door de straten van het Capitool gereden. Het is een van de vele dingen die de rebellen uit de districten nog eens laat zien dat we volledig in macht van het Capitool zijn. Het is beschamend voor de tributen, maar de Capitoolinwoners vinden het geweldig. Ze kunnen goed zien hoe fit iemand is en er zit altijd wel een mooie tribuut tussen waar ze eens schaamteloos naar kunnen kijken.

Leia en ik knikken dus allebei op de vraag van Abby. 'Oké,' zegt ze goedkeurend. 'Als je goed wil overkomen op het publiek moet je je op de juiste manier gedragen,' legt ze uit. 'Je moet niet stilletjes naar je tenen kijken of arrogant worden. Sla je armen niet voor je lichaam, maar laat je gewoon bekijken. Je mag trots zijn op je district, maar blijf arrogantie dus vermijden.' Nathan luistert ook naar de raad van Abby. 'Een beetje nederigheid lijkt me ook wel gepast. Aangezien District 10 zich toch wel erg heeft misdragen in de oorlog,' voegt hij er verwaand aan toe. Ik voel hoe ik boos wordt. Abby kijkt boos opzij naar Nathan. 'Ik bepaal de strategie van de tributen Nathan. Jij bent gewoon de babysitter die ervoor moet zorgen dat deze jongedame en -heer niet verdwaald raken in het trainingscentrum.

Ik schiet in de lach. Hoewel dit een dag vol onzekerheden is voor mij is het geweldig om te zien hoe Abby Nathan kleineert. Ik zie Leia ook glimlachen. Nathan wordt rood van woede, pakt zijn bord van de tafel en loopt zonder iets te zeggen de wagon uit. 'O jee,' zegt Leia spottend. Nathans trots is gekrenkt.' 'Die kwal moet eens leren dat hij zich niet met mijn zaken moet bemoeien. Onthoud nu maar gewoon wat ik tegen jullie heb gezegd,' antwoord Abby geïrriteerd.

Niet lang hierna stopt de trein in het Capitool. We worden gelijk naar het Correctiecentrum gebracht waar ik van Leia wordt gescheiden en in een kamer wordt gebracht waar ik klaargestoomd wordt voor onze rit door de stad. Er is een vrouwelijke stylist die me gebied me helemaal uit te kleden. Aarzelend doe ik wat me wordt verteld. Waarschijnlijk is dit weer een van de vele manieren waarop het Capitool laat merken dat we niets te vertellen hebben. Ik wordt zorgvuldig bekeken door de vrouw. Ze leid me naar een badkamer met een gevuld bad en zegt dat ik me zorgvuldig moet wassen. Hierna worden beginnende borstharen van mijn bovenlijf gerukt met kleverig repen stof. Mijn haar wordt netjes gekamd en de vrouw smeert mijn benen, bovenlijf en armen in met een soort olie waardoor ze mooi gaan glimmen. Een taakje waar ze naar mijn mening iets te veel plezier in heeft. Het hele mooimaakproces laat ons weer zien dat we volledig in de macht zijn van het Capitool.

Na al het mooi maken heb ik behoorlijk honger gekregen, maar de lunch die ik aangeboden krijg bestaat uit een boterham en een glas melk. 'Je moet niet te veel eten,' zegt de styliste. 'Je spieren zijn het beste zien als je niet te veel gegeten of gedronken hebt.' Een beetje teleurgesteld eet en drink ik de minimaaltijd op.

Na het eten wordt ik naar de lift gedirigeerd die me naar de begane grond brengt. We komen uiteindelijk in een soort stal terecht waar 12 eenvoudige stawagens met paarden ervoor in een rij klaart staan. Ik loop naar de tiende wagen waar Leia al klaar staat. Ook zij heeft net zoals de andere tributen alleen nog haar ondergoed aan. Ze ziet er oogverblindend in uit maar ik probeer niet al te veel te kijken. Ik heb Leia's vecht- en overlevingskunsten nodig. Meer niet.

De rondrit door de stad gaat bijna beginnen en Leia en ik gaan alvast in de wagen staan. Abby verschijnt al gauw achter ons. 'Denk eraan,' zegt ze. 'Sla niet je armen over je lichaam. Laat je bekijken. Niet lachen. De Hongerspelen zijn een straf die je serieus moet nemen.' We knikken. We zien dat de deuren opengaan en de wagen van District 1 de stad binnenrijden. Ik zie dat Leia me bekijkt. Ze knijpt plagend in mijn arm. 'Je bent in ieder geval gespierd genoeg om een goede indruk te maken,' zegt ze. 'Dankje,' zeg ik een beetje ongemakkelijk door de onverwachte aanraking. Ik aarzel even. 'Jij mag er ook wel zijn,' zeg ik dan. Leia glimlacht. Dan begint onze wagen ook te rijden.

Overal zien we mensen. In de deuropeningen van huizen. Op balkons. Zelf op de daken. Ze kijken geïnteresseerd naar de tributen en wijzen als ze iets opmerkelijks zien. Er wordt gefloten als er een knappe tribuut in een wagen staat. Ook naar onze wagen wordt gefloten. Dat zal wel vooral voor Leia zijn.

De wagens rijden door de straten naar de stadscirkel en via de stadscirkel naar de villa van president Wells. Hij loopt het balkon op wanneer de wagen van District 12 tot stilstand komt. Alle omstanders juichen voor de president. Het is een man met een grauwe huid. Zijn ogen zijn helemaal zwart wat licht beangstigend is. Hij heeft een blauwe baard die eindigt in een punt. Hij glimlacht even naar de inwoners van het Capitool en steekt dan zijn handen op om hen tot stilte te manen.

'Welkom!' Zijn stem schalt door de boxen die op verschillende plekken zijn opgesteld. 'Vandaag verwelkomen we vierentwintig nieuwe tributen on onze prachtige stad. Ze zijn hier voor de misdaden van hun ouders de zich tegen het Capitool keerden. De Hongerspelen zijn een tijd van rechtvaardigheid waarin we aan alle districten laten zien dat we elke vorm van opstand afkeuren!' Er stijgt gejuich op vanuit de menigte. Ik zie hoe op de schermen de tributen in beeld worden gebracht. Ik probeer neutraal te kijken. Veel anderen tributen doen hetzelfde, maar ik zie ook enkele tributen uit de rijkere districten instemmend knikken. 'Maar de Hongerspelen zijn ook een tijd van genaden,' vervolgt de president. 'We laten de tributen kennis maken met het luxe leven dat wij hier in vredestijd hebben opgebouwd. Laten hen zien wat mogelijk is. En één tribuut zal naar huis keren als getuige van de genade van het Capitool. Daarom verwelkomen we deze tributen en we wensen hen fijne Hongerspelen!' Weer juichen de inwoners van het Capitoolinwoners. De toespraak is voorbij en de wagens worden naar Trainingscentrum gereden. Hier wachten Abby en Nathan ons op. 'Jullie hebben het perfect gedaan,' zegt Abby. Nathan leidt ons naar onze kamers. Hij raakt niet uitgepraat over hoe mooi de toespraak van president Wells was. Ik luister er niet naar.

Eenmaal op onze verdieping aangekomen worden we naar onze luxe kamers geleid. We krijgen een uur om ons op te frissen voor we gaan eten. Op de kamer neem ik een douche om al de olie van mezelf af te wassen en kleed mezelf hierna aan met wat kleren die ik in de kast vindt. Hierna ga ik op het bed zitten. Door alle emotie van deze dag heb ik geen tijd gehad om na te denken. Nu ik deze tijd wel heb schrik ik. Vandaag zou mijn broertje geëxecuteerd worden! Heeft Kane zich aan zijn woord gehouden? Als het niet zo is dan zie ik mijn broertje nooit meer. Ik weet niet wat vervelender is. Dat mijn broertje dood kan zijn of dat ik niet weet wat er gebeurd is.

Ik zorg dat ik op tijd in de eetzaal ben. Nathan en Abby zijn er al en even later is Leia er ook. We eten stukjes kip die is overgoten met rode saus. Ze worden geserveerd met witte korrels die rijstkorrels blijken te zijn. Wanneer het eten op is neemt Abby het woord. 'Vanaf morgen beginnen de trainingen. Jullie krijgen drie dagen de tijd om jullie voor te bereiden op de Spelen.' 'Alsof dat wat uitmaakt,' mompelt Leia. Abby fronst haar wenkbrauwen. 'Waarom zeg je dat?' vraagt ze. 'Nou, kijk alleen maar naar de laatste vijf jaar. Alle winnaars komen uit District 1, 2 of 4. De inwoners daar trainen gewoon voor de Spelen waardoor ze veel beter kunnen vechten en met wapens om kunnen gaan.' 'Dat zijn alleen maar geruchten,' zegt Nathan wegwuivend. Maar Abby knikt. 'De tributen daar schijnen inderdaad altijd zee ervaren met wapens om te gaan. De laatste jaren spanden ze altijd samen om zoveel mogelijk tributen uit te schakelen.'

Ik denk aan de keren dat ik de Spelen keek via de schermen op het plein. Abby en Leia hebben gelijk. De tributen uit district 1,2 en 4 spanden aan het begin altijd samen om zoveel mogelijk tributen uit te schakelen voordat ze zich tegen elkaar keerden. Leia en ik kunnen nooit met z'n tweeën tegen zo'n groep op. 'Hoe zorgen we ervoor dat wij niet door hen worden uitgeschakeld?' vraag ik aan Abby. Ze glimlacht samenzweerderig naar ons. 'Jullie schakelen hen uit,' is het antwoord.

* * *

 **Hallo Allemaal. Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk. De oplettenden van jullie zien waarschijnlijk dat de tributen hier nog geen kleren krijgen die het karakter van huin district in beeld brengen. Ik heb hiervoor gekozen, omdat ik denk dat het karkater van de Hongerspelen tijdens de tiende Hongerspelen nog wat grimmiger is geweest. Vandaar dat de tributen hier in hun ondergoed worden rondgereden. Reviews zijn welkom!**


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

**Abby heeft een strategie waardoor de kansen van Marcus en Leia voor de Hongerspelen verbeteren. Marcus vindt een wapen waar hij goed mee overweg kan tijdens het traien.**

* * *

Ik sta tussen een grote menigte op het plein voor het gemeentehuis. Voor het gemeentehuis is een podium opgebouwd iedereen kijkt gespannen naar de deur van de gemeentehuis. Dan wordt de deur geopend. Hoofdvredebewaker Cornelus loopt zelfverzekerd naar het podium. Achter hem aan lopen twee vredebewakers. Ze hebben iemand tussen zich in. Ik rek me uit om te zien wie het is. Dan zie ik dat het Kay is. Ik wil schreeuwen dat ze hem met rust moeten laten. Maar er komen geen woorden uit mijn mond. Ik wil de menigte opzij duwen om het podium op te lopen om Kay uit de handen van de vredebewakers te redden, maar ik kan mijn lichaam niet bewegen. Op het podium zie ik hoe Kay op zijn knieën wordt gedwongen en hoe Cornelus zijn pistool op Kay's hoofd richt. Kay kijkt me doordringend aan. Dan klinkt het schot en valt mijn broertje voorover op het podium. Ik wil schreeuwen, huilen, maar ik lijk niets meer te kunnen. Dan wordt ik ruw bij mijn schouder gepakt. Ik draai me om en kijk in de ogen van mijn vader. Aan beide zijkanten van zijn hoofd zit een gat van een pistoolschot en bloed uit de gaten stroomt over zijn gezicht. 'Je zou voor je broertje zorgen,' zegt hij met een zware, beschuldigende stem.

Met een ruk schiet ik overeind. Ik adem wild en weet even niet waar ik ben. Dan weet ik het weer. Ik ben in het Capitool en deze luxe kamer is mijn slaapkamer. Ik voel hoe mijn lichaam nat is van het zweet. Ik sla mijn benen uit het bed en ga naar de badkamer. Tijdens de warme douche weet ik mijn gedachten weer te ordenen. 'Het was maar een droom,' mompel ik. Toch voelde het echt. Maar ik blijf zeggen dat dromen niets zeggen over de realiteit. Mijn vader is nota bene degene die mij dat leerde. Ik heb geen idee hoe laat het is, maar slapen gaat me toch nooit meer lukken. Ik besef me dat Abby ons vandaag meer gaat vertellen over de tactiek die we moeten gebruiken tijdens de Hongerspelen. Ze wilde gisteravond nog niets over haar plan vertellen. Maar ze beloofde ons vanochtend voor de eerste training wat meer te vertellen.

Nadat ik me aan heb gekleed, loop ik naar de zitkamer waar het ontbijt geserveerd zal worden. Abby, Nathan en Leia zijn nergens te bekennen, maar ik zie wel een aantal avoxen die het ontbijt klaar maken. Ik knik een beetje ongemakkelijk naar deze mensen en begeef me naar het balkon. De tributen van District 10 krijgen de tiende verdieping van het Trainingscentrum. De koele ochtendlucht doet me goed. Doordat het trainingscentrum één van de hoogste gebouwen is in het Capitool kan ik aardig ver kijken. Ergens in de verte moet District 10 liggen. Ik zou er alles voorover hebben om te weten of Kane zijn woord heeft gehouden en nu met Kay en mijn tante op weg is naar District 13. Maar de enige manier om er achter te komen is de Spelen winnen en weer terugkeren naar huis.

Mijn gedachten worden onderbroken doordat Abby, Nathan en Leia de zitkamer binnenlopen. Ze gaan aan tafel zitten en ik schuif gauw bij hen aan. Er is volop keuze in eten. Er zijn zachte witte bolletjes met allerlei soorten beleg, yoghurt en ook veel soorten fruit. Ik proef van al het fruit wat, omdat ik de meeste soorten nog nooit heb gegeten. Tijdens het eten wordt er nog maar weinig gepraat.

Na het eten hebben we nog twee uur voordat we bij de training moeten zijn. Abby leidt ons naar de zitkamer. Hier zal ze ons vertellen wat ze van plan is. Wanneer we in de zitkamer zijn gaan Leia en ik op de bank zitten. Abby drukt op een knop op de muur en er verschijnt een beelscherm op de muur. Abby heeft een klein apparaatje in haar hand. Wanneer zo op de knop van het apparaat drukt verschijnt er een foto op het beeldscherm.

Het is een tekening ik kijk er goed naar. In het midden in een figuur getekend. "De Hoorn" staat er in kleine letters naast. Verspreid over de rest van de tekening zie ik kleine figuurtjes die staan of liggen. Naast de staande poppetjes is met kleien letters "overlevende tribuut" geschreven. Naast de liggende poppetjes is "dode tribuut" geschreven. Net wanneer ik besef wat ik zie zegt Leia het. 'Dit is het Bloedbad,' zegt ze. Abby knikt. 'Dit is niet zomaar een Bloedbad,' zegt ze. 'Dit is een weergave van het bloedbad van de zevende Hongerspelen. Zoals jullie zien waren daar tien doden. Allemaal gedood door de Beroepstributen.' Ze drukt op de knop van haar apparaatje. Er verschijnt een zelfde soort foto. Alleen zijn er nu veertien poppetjes waar "dode tribuut" bij staat. 'De achtste Hongerspelen,' zegt Abby. 'Veertien slachtoffers tijdens het Bloedbad. Bijna allemaal gedood door de Beroeps.' Weer laat Abby een nieuwe foto verschijnen. 'En dit zijn de Hongerspelen van vorig jaar,' zegt ze. 'Elf slachtoffers tijdens het Bloedbad. Tien daarvan gedood door de Beroeps.'

De foto verdwijnt weer. 'Dit zijn nog maar drie voorbeelden,' legt Abby uit. Maar we zien dit al gebeuren sinds de vijfde Hongerspelen. 'De tributen uit District 1, 2 en 4 zijn zeer ervaren met wapens. Ze sluiten een verbond met elkaar en ze maken een groot aantal slachtoffers tijdens het Bloedbad. Hierna schakelen ze de resterende tributen uit of vallen elkaar aan als de spanning te groot wordt.' Ze laat haar woorden op ons inwerken. 'Als we dit weten te doorbreken kunnen we jullie kansen om te winnen flink vergroten. Dit kunnen we doen door tijdens het Bloedbad een verassingsaanval uit te voeren op de Beroepstributen.'

Ik kijk kritisch naar Abby. 'Je wil dat Leia en ik met z'n tweeën met de Beroeps gaan knokken?' vraag ik ongelovig. 'Dat winnen we toch nooit?' Abby glimlacht en drukt weer op de knop van haar apparaat. Er verschijnt een foto van twee kinderen met een donkere huid. Ik herken ze gelijk. 'De tributen van District 11,' zeg ik. Abby knikt. 'Dit zijn Weed en Baley. Broer en zus. Hij is achttien jaar oud en zij is vijftien jaar oud. Ik ben gisteren nog naar de elfde verdieping gegaan om mijn plan met de mentor van District 11 te bespreken. Hij vindt het een goed plan en zei dat hij zijn tributen zou aanraden om met jullie samen te werken.'

Ik kijk eens goed naar de twee tributen. Weed is erg lang. Bijna net zo lang als ik. Hij is behoorlijk gespierd. Waarschijnlijk door het werk op de akkers van District 11. Zijn zus is behoorlijk lang voor een meisje van vijftien jaar. Ze ziet er behoorlijk fit uit. Beiden vertonen wat tekenen van lange tijd te weinig voedsel, maar dat is normaal voor mensen uit District 11. Het is ook niet zo dat Leia en ik weldoorvoed lichaam hebben. Als deze tributen te vertrouwen zijn dan lijken ze goede bondgenoten.

Toch ben ik sceptisch. 'Zelfs als zij met ons samenwerken tijdens het Bloedbad. Dan zijn wij nog maar met vier mensen en de Beroeps met z'n zessen. Om nog maar te zwijgen over dat ze beter getraind zijn. Hoe kunnen we hen dan verslaan?' 'Het element van de verassing,' antwoord Abby. 'De Beroeps mogen niets weten van Het Verbond tussen de tributen uit District 10 en 11. Dit betekent dus dat jullie niet samen trainen, jullie praten niet met elkaar en jullie gaan ook niet naar de tributen van District 11 staren,' zegt ze met klem. 'Als de Beroeps weten dat jullie samen werken zullen ze daar extra op letten tijdens het Bloedbad en dan maken jullie geen kans. Hebben jullie dat begrepen?' Leia en ik knikken instemmend.

'Op dit moment heeft de mentor van District 11 hetzelfde gesprek met zijn tributen. Ik ontmoet hem terwijl jullie trainen om te horen of zijn tributen instemmen met het plan. Wat moet ik hem vertellen? Stemmen jullie in met het plan?' Ik denk diep na. Ik weet dat Abby gelijk heeft. Maar een bondgenootschap met andere tributen sluiten terwijl je geeneens met elkaar mag praten is riskant. Dat kan alleen werken wanneer je elkaar vertrouwt. Maar wanneer we dit niet doen is de kans groot dat we ten prooi vallen aan de Beroeps. Ik weet door voorgaande Hongerspelen dat de Beroeps door al hun training niet aarzelen om iemand te doden. Het komt zelfs vaak voor dat ze er van genieten en hun slachtoffers flink laten lijden voor ze hen doden. Abby's plan is de beste kans om te voorkomen dat de Beroeps ons doden.

Ik zie dat Leia naar mij kijkt. Ze wil weten wat ik denk. 'Ik denk dat we dit moeten doen, Leia,' zeg ik. 'Als ik de laatste tijd iets heb geleerd is dat het beter is om een kleine kans te hebben dan helemaal geen kans.' Leia knikt. 'Geef maar door dat we instemmen met het plan,' zegt ze tegen Abby. 'Een goede keuze,' zegt Abby. 'Ik zal het doorgeven.' Ze kijkt op haar horloge. 'Het is bijna tijd voor de training,' zegt ze. 'Ik heb de stylisten gevraagd om sportkleding in jullie kamer neer te leggen. Zorg dat je 10 uur in de trainingsruimte ben. Oefen met de wapens. Zoek uit waar je goed in bent. En laat dan zien aan de spelmakers hoe goed je er in bent. Dan is de kans groot dat jouw wapen in de arena ligt.'

Leia en ik gaan naar onze kamers en kleden ons aan. Nathan begeleid ons naar de lift die ons naar de trainingsruimte zal brengen. We komen net voor 10 uur de trainingszaal binnen. Bijna iedereen is er al. Alleen de tributen van District 5 komen iets later. Een gespierde man legt uit wat de bedoeling is. We mogen hier trainen voor de Spelen. We mogen alle wapens gebruiken en ermee oefenen op één van de velen oefenpoppen in de trainingszaal. Er zijn ook mensen met wie je mag sparren, maar de wapens waarmee gespard wordt zijn van rubber en niet van staal. Er mag niet met elkaar gevochten worden. Hierna zegt de man dat we mogen beginnen.

De tributen uit District 1, 2 en 4 laten gelijk hun vaardigheden zien met wapens. Hierdoor zijn de plekken van het zwaardvechten, meswerpen, speerwerpen en boogschieten al gauw bezet. Ik kijk de zaal rond. 'Waar zullen wij naartoe gaan?' vraag ik aan Leia. Ze bekijkt me schaamteloos van top tot teen. Ze wijst op mijn biceps die nog net onder de mouwen van mijn shirt uit komen. 'Jij bent toch zo sterk?' zegt ze plagend. 'Ik wil weleens weten hoe goed jij vecht zonder wapens.'

We lopen naar de mat waar de training voor ongewapende gevechten plaatsvindt. De trainer is onder de indruk van mijn gestalte en wil zelf ervaren hoe ik vecht. Hij trekt wat beschermende kleding aan en begint met mij te sparren. Ik ben groter en sterker dan de trainer, maar hij is behendiger en heeft meer ervaring met vechten. Hoewel ik het met wat rake klappen nog spannend weet te maken duurt het niet lang voordat ik het gevecht heb verloren. 'Maak je niet druk,' zegt de trainer hijgend wanneer hij me loslaat uit zijn houdgreep. 'Ik heb hier jaren voor getraind en ik heb in lange tijd nog niet gezien dat iemand zonder ervaring zo goed vocht. Je moet wel aan je techniek werken. Je gebruikt nu vooral je kracht, maar soms moet je slim vechten.' Hij leert me wat slimme technieken om iemand onderuit te krijgen. Leia probeert ook nog wat technieken te leren, maar het is al gauw duidelijk dat ongewapende gevechten niet haar sterke punt is.

We zien dat de plek waar je het boogschieten kan leren leeg is en lopen daar naartoe. Ondertussen zien we Weed en zijn zusje bij de plek staan waar je je kennis kunt testen over eetbare planten. Zo te zien hebben ze een hoge scoren. We doen allebei alsof we geen aandacht aan hen schenken. 'Logisch dat ze het goed doen,' zegt Leia gedempt. 'Iedereen in District 11 heeft wel wat kennis over eetbare planten. Hun werk is daarop gebaseerd.'

Bij het boogschieten weet Leia een zeer goede score neer te zetten. 'Hoe doe je dat?,' vraag ik wanneer haar tweede pijl die ze schiet in het hart van de oefenpop terecht komt. 'Het mikken werkt precies als het mikken met een slinger. Je kijkt gewoon naar wat je wilt raken en daar komt de pijl terecht.' Ik krijg van de trainer een zwaardere boog, maar heb meer moeite met het mikken. Na wat oefen weet ik de oefenpop wel te raken, maar ik mis het hart en hoofd nog vaak.

Wanneer de trainer hoort dat Leia ervaring heeft met de slinger haalt hij een oude slinger uit het magazijn met wat stenen. Zonder veel moeite weet Leia vijf oefenpoppen een steen tegen het hoofd te slingeren binnen een halve minuut. De trainer is zichtbaar onder de indruk en veel andere tributen staren ook naar ons. 'Je maakt ons nog beroemd,' zeg ik met een glimlach. Leia krijgt weer die twinkeling in haar ogen die ik vaker heb gezien en ze geeft me een knipoog.

We zien ondertussen dat Weed en Baley bij de plek staan waar geoefend kan worden op het messenwerpen. Weed is er noet goed in, maar Baley lijkt aardig goed te in het messenwerpen. Ik loop samen met Leia naar de plek van het zwaardvechten waar het eindelijk wat rustiger is geworden. Ik krijg een zwaard in mijn handen gedrukt en de trainer probeert me wat bij te brengen over het zwaardvechten. Ik probeer zijn adviezen over zwaardvechten op te volgen, maar na een half uur is het duidelijk dat ik er niet goed in ben. 'Zo moet het niet, Marcus,' zegt de trainer. 'Het enige wat je doet is hard slaan met het zwaard. Maar je moet ook slagen van je tegenstander afweren en afwisselen tussen slaan en steken. Je moet niet alleen je spieren gebruiken. Dat werkt niet bij zwaardvechten.' De trainer kijkt peinzend naar het zwaard ik mijn hand. 'Misschien heb ik nog iets liggen waar iemand van jouw formaat we iets aan heeft.

Vijf minuten later komt de trainer terug. In zijn armen heeft hij iets wat lijkt op een enorme hamer. De trainer heeft zijn beide handen nodig om het wapen te dragen. Hij geeft mij de hamer. 'Dit is een strijdhamer, Marcus,' vertelt hij. 'Het wapen is zo zwaar dat de slagen onmogelijk zijn af te weren met een ander wapen. Daar slag je makkelijk doorheen. Iemand die vooral vecht met kracht kan veel aan dit wapen hebben.' Ik weeg het wapen in min handen. Hoewel het inderdaad behoorlijk zwaar is kan ik er nog met gemak mee omgaan. In de smederij werk ik zo vaak met zware hamers. Ik haal uit met de hamer en tref een oefenpop met de platte kop van de hamer in het gezicht. Het gezicht deukt in elkaar door de slag. De trainer knikt goedkeurend. 'Dat is een tegenstander minder. Ik tref een volgende pop met het puntige deel tegen de borst. De punt gaat zo diep het lichaam van de pop in dat ik het hard had geraakt wanneer dit een echt persoon was. Na een half uur flink werken met dit wapen zie ik dat andere tributen ook blikken op mij beginnen te werken. 'Nu maak jij ons beroemd,' zegt Leia. Ik glimlach. 'Wie weet maken we wel een goede kans om te winnen,' zeg ik hoop vol. Ondertussen heeft de trainer ons verlaten om de tributen van District 11 te helpen. Weed heeft van de trainer een gekromd zwaard gekregen wat een arakh wordt genoemd waar hij erg goed mee overweg kan. Bij een oefening weet hij drie tegenstanders te verslaan met dit zwaard. Ik schud glimlachend mijn hoofd. De arakh lijkt op de zicht die in District 11 wordt gebruikt voor het oogsten van graan en gerst. Geen wonder dat Weed hier zo goed mee overweg kan. Leia ziet ook hoe goed Weed is met dit wapen. 'Ik weet wel zeker dat we een kans maken,' zegt ze.

* * *

 **Hallo allemaal! In dit hoofdstuk heb ik wat nieuwe wapens geintroduceerd die in de boeken niet genoemd werden, maar die wel passen bij de Hongerspelen. De Arakh is een gekromd zwaard wat voorla bekend is van de tv-serie Game of Thrones. De strijdhamer is een wapen wat echt gebruikt werd tijdesn de middeleeuwen. Door het zware gewicht kon je met een goede slag een harnas doorboren met de punt van een strijdhamer. Op internet zijn genoeg foto's te vinden. Bekijk het eens, want deze wapens zullen ook terug komen in de Spelen en met wat foto's hebben jullie een iets beter beeld. Laat nog even weten wat je van dit hoofdstuk vind en waaarnaar je benieuwd bent.**


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

**Na de eerste trainingsdag wordt de strategie verder besproken. Marcus wordt geplaagd door nachtmerries.**

* * *

Aan het eind van de dag mogen we weer terug naar onze verdieping van het Trainingscentrum. Leia en ik gaan eerst naar onze kamers om te douchen en gaan daarna naar de eetzaal. Nathan zit al aan tafel, maar Abby is er niet. We eten allemaal wat, maar omdat Leia en ik Nathan allebei niet mogen wordt er niet gesproken.

Wanneer we halverwege zijn met het eten komt Abby binnen. Ze kijkt behoorlijk tevreden. Ze gaat aan tafel zitten en schept een bord vol met worteltjes en aardappelpuree. 'Ik kom net terug van de elfde verdieping,' vertelt ze ons. 'Ik heb daar gesproken met de mentor van District 11. Hij heeft met Weed en Baley gesproken toen ze terugkwamen van de training. Ze wilden allebei graag met jullie samenwerken, maar Baley drong eropaan dat jullie alleen zouden samenwerken tijdens het Bloedbad, omdat ze bang was dat de spanningen te groot zouden worden wanneer er steeds minder tegenstanders zijn. Weed wilde eerst dat de samenwerking langer door zou gaan, maar was het uiteindelijk eens met zijn zusje.'

Abby kijkt ons beide aan. 'Kunnen jullie je daar in vinden?' We zijn allebei even stil. 'Ik had eigenlijk gehoopt dat de samenwerking langer zou duren,' zegt Leia. 'Niet alleen de Beroeps zijn gevaarlijk, maar ook de andere tributen zijn gevaarlijk. De meeste zijn zestien jaar of ouder.' Ik denk na. 'Maar uiteindelijk ging de samenwerking vooral om het uitschakelen van de Beroeps,' zeg ik. "als we dat gedaan krijgen tijdens het Bloedbad kunnen we altijd nog met z'n tweeën verder,' zeg ik tegen Leia. Ze knikt en zegt niks meer, maar ik kan zien dat ze het er niet helemaal mee eens is. Leia kon het nooit goed verbergen als ze het ergens niet mee eens was. Dat was één van de redenen dat ze het de leraren zo moeilijk maakte op school.

Abby ziet dat we zijn uitgepraat. Ze kucht even. 'Goed. Nu dat is afgerond moeten we het hebben over de leiding. Ik heb het hierover gehad met de mentor van District 11 en we zijn samen tot de conclusie gekomen dat Weed het meest geschikt is om de leiding te hebben over de aanval op de Beroeps tijdens het Bloedbad.' Ze wacht even om te kijken of er protest is. Dan gaat ze verder. Er kan zich echter een situatie voordoen waardoor Weed al tijdens het Bloedbad wordt uitgeschakeld. In dat geval krijgt Marcus de leiding.' 'Waarom Marcus?' vraagt Leia. 'Hij is pas zeventien. Terwijl ik al achttien ben net zoals Weed.' Ze is duidelijk niet blij met de keuze. Ik houd me wijselijk op de achtergrond.

Abby blijft rustig. 'De keuze is gemaakt op basis van het karakter van de persoon. Niet op leeftijd of vaardigheden. Het kan zijn dat je het hier niet mee eens bent, maar je moet erop vertrouwen dat de mentoren hierin de beste keuzes maken Leia,' zegt ze. 'Best,' zegt Leia, maar ze ziet er nog steeds boos uit.

Na het eten verdwijnt Leia gauw naar haar kamer. Ik praat nog wat door met Abby. Ze wil graag weten of ik heb gezien met wat voor wapens de andere tributen werken. Ze wil vooral een goed beeld krijgen van de vaardigheden van de Beroeps. Ik weet haar te vertellen dat de Mannelijke tribuut van District 1 vooral werkt met een zwaard in zijn rechterhand en een schild in zijn linkerhand. Terwijl het meisje van District 1 in elke hand een bijl heeft. Ze is niet zo goed in het werpen van de bijlen, maar ze vecht er professioneel mee. Abby knikt en maakt aantekeningen op haar kladblok. Ze vraagt me of ik morgen nog beter op de Beroeps wil letten. Nathan zegt dat ik maar beter naar bed kan gaan. Ik protesteer niet, omdat ik weet hij gelijk heeft.

Als ik op mijn kamer ben val ik uitgeput neer op mijn bed. Een dag vol zware trainingen heeft zijn tol geëist. Toch kan ik maar moeilijk in slaap komen. Ik kan alleen maar aan Kay denken. Na de dood van mijn vader was het in leven houden van mijn broertje het belangrijkst. Dat was de laatste wens van mijn vader. Ben ik er in geslaagd? Is Kay nu op weg naar District 13 of ligt hij op het kerkhof van District 10. Ik peins hierover tot ik voel hoe een traan die ongemerkt uit mijn oog is gevallen over mijn wang rolt. Ik veeg hem gauw weg. Met huilen schiet je niks op. Ook dat leerde mijn vader me. Hij wist dat Kay en ik in een harde wereld opgroeiden en dat zwakte niet geoorloofd wordt. Ik draai me op mijn zij en val uiteindelijk in slaap.

Ik loop over een weiland. Het is donker en een dikke mist ontneemt me alle zicht. Toch herken ik het weiland. Ik loop gauw het gras over. Ik weet wat ik aan de rand van het weiland zal vinden. Wanneer ik de rand van het weiland bereik kijk ik uit over het bewoonde deel van District 10. Tussen het weiland en het bewoonde deel van het District ligt het kerkhof. Het is een groot kerkhof ook al wonen er niet zoveel mensen in ons district. De oorlog heeft veel slachtoffers gemaakt. Ik weet waar ik naartoe wil. Ik loop naar de plek die ik nog maar één keer heb bezocht samen met Kay. Ik loop langs de kruizen tot ik bij het kruis aankom die ik uit duizenden ken. De naam en het jaar van geboorte en sterfte heb ik zelf in de kruis gekerfd. Ik kijk naar het zand en het kruis waar "Michael Long" op staat. Ik lijk er wel een eeuwigheid naar te staren.

Dan voel ik hoe mijn hoofd onwillekeurig naar rechts draait. Naast het graf van mijn vader is een geopend graf verschenen. Ik weet zeker dat het er nog niet was toen ik naar mijn vaders graf liep. Mijn linkerarm wordt vastgepakt. Ik kijk verschrikt om. Mijn vader heeft mijn linkerarm met zijn beide handen vast. Een schotwond heeft zijn gezicht zwaar gehavend. Hij zegt niets, maar duwt me ruw naar het geopende graf en dwingt me erin te kijken. Ik wil niet zien wat er in ligt en draai mijn hoofd weg, maar de sterke armen van mijn vader draaien mijn hoofd naar het graf toe. Wanneer ik erin kijk zie ik het lijk van Kay in het graf.

Ik schrik wakker. Alles is wazig en ik weet even niet waar ik ben. Dan keert alles terug. Mijn zicht wordt weer helder en ik kijk rond in de deftige kamer van het Trainingscentrum. Ik heb weer gedroomd. Langzaam sta ik op en ga naar de badkamer om wat water te drinken. Ik wrijf ook wat water in mijn gezicht. Hierna loop ik weer terug naar mijn kamer ik kijk naar mijn bed. Ik ben nog steeds moe, maar ik ben bang dat ik weer ga dromen als ik slaap. Ik loop daarom mijn slaapkamer uit en door de gang naar de zitkamer. Omdat ik net uit bed kom draag ik alleen mijn ondergoed, maar de zitkamer is rond deze tijd helemaal leeg. Ik loop naar de deur die naar het balkon leidt en open hem. De koele avondlucht op mijn blote bovenlijf doet me goed.

Ik draai verschrikt om wanneer ik de deur van de zitkamer opeens geopend wordt. Ik kijk recht in de ogen van Leia. 'Rustig maar,' zegt ze glimlachend. 'Hey,' zeg ik terwijl ik naar de grond staar. Leia draagt een hemd en een kort broekje en ik ben ook schaars gekleed. Ik weet niet goed wat te doen. Volgens mij is staren onbeleefd, maar uitgebreid je tenen bestuderen is volgens mij ook niet juist. Ik ben nooit de smederij uit geweest als het niet hoefde en ik heb dan ook geen idee hoe je met meisjes hoort om te gaan.

Ik besluit Leia recht in de ogen aan te kijken zodat ze weet dat ik haar niet begluur. 'Kon je ook niet slapen?' vraag ik om de stilte te verbreken. 'Nee,' zegt ze. 'De gedachte dat ik waarschijnlijk dood ben ergens in de komende maand maakt het slapen nogal moeilijk.' Haar stem is bitter bij het uitspreken van de woorden. 'Ik ga mijn laatste tijd niet aan slapen besteden zegt ze. Ze pakt een stoel bij de eettafel vandaan, zet het neer op de balkon en gaat erop zitten. Ze kijkt naar mij om. 'Kom je ook nog?' vraagt ze. Ik schud glimlachend mijn hoofd. Ik begin te begrijpen waarom alle jongens in District 10 weg zijn van dit meisje. Haar mooie uiterlijk en brutale houding geven haar iets mysterieus. Ik pak ook een stoel bij de eettafel en zet deze neer naast haar stoel en ga ook zitten. Samen kijken we uit over het Capitool.

'Waarom ben jij eigenlijk wakker?' vraagt Leia. Ik denk even na. Ik heb aan niemand verteld welke deal ik met Kane heb gesloten, maar nu de tijd van de executie van Kay is verstreken kan het geen kwaad meer. Bovendien wil ik het ook niet voor mezelf houden. 'Ik had een droom,' zeg ik. Leia knikt en zegt niets. Ik ga verder. 'Mijn broertje komt steeds terug in mijn dromen. Hij zou eergisteren geëxecuteerd worden. Toen Olly werd getrokken voor de Spelen beloofde Kane mijn broertje te redden als ik me vrijwillig zou aanbieden. En dus besloot ik hem te vertrouwen.' Ik maak een geluid dat tussen zuchten en lachen inzit. 'Ik besloot Kane te vertrouwen,' zeg ik schamper. 'Kane!'

Leia legt haar hand op mijn hand. 'Het was de enige kans voor je broertje,' zegt ze begrijpend. 'Je moest het wel proberen.' Ik kijk naar haar hand om de mijne en strijk zachtjes met mijn duim over haar hand. 'Nu ik niet weet wat er met mijn broertje is gebeurd kan ik niet slapen zonder dat ik over hem droom.' Mijn stem trilt wanneer ik de woorden uitspreek. Leia knikt alleen en zegt niets. 'Het spijt me voor je, Marcus,' zegt ze uiteindelijk. 'En het spijt me ook dat ik zo bot deed tijdens het avondeten. Ik voelde me gepasseerd toen Abby zei dat jij het geschiktst was om de leiding te nemen. Maar ik weet dat ze gelijk heeft. Jij denkt na voordat je iets doet en dat is een kwaliteit die we nodig zullen hebben.' Ze kijkt me nu recht aan. 'Die ik nodig zal hebben,' voegt ze er zacht aan toe.

Ik sta met mijn mond vol tanden. Net wanneer de stilte te lang duurt horen wij de deur van de zitkamer opengaan. Abby loopt gehaast naar de zitkamer in. Leia en ik zien hoe ze naar de kast loopt waar de alcoholische dranken worden bewaard. Ze pakt er een fles wijn en een glas uit. Het glas wordt voorzichtig op de tafel gezet en de kurk wordt van de fles gehaald. We horen hoe de hals van de fles tegen het glas tikt door de trillende handen van Abby. Pas wanneer ze haar eerste slok heeft genomen ziet ze ons in de deuropening van het balkon staan. Ze kijkt ons verbaasd aan. 'Wat doen jullie hier?' zegt ze licht geïrriteerd. 'We konden niet slapen dus we besloten van het uitzicht te genieten,' antwoord Leia. Abby knikt langzaam. 'Ik kon ook slecht slapen. Ze heft haar glas met wijn op. 'Dit wil nog weleens helpen.' Het is even stil. 'Probeer toch maar te slapen,' zegt Abby dan. 'Morgen wordt er weer getraind.'

Leia en ik vertrekken snel richting onze kamers. We zijn als eerste bij mijn kamer. Ik merk dat Leia niet gelijk doorloopt naar haar kamer. 'We kunnen maar beter nog wat uurtjes slapen,' zeg ik tegen haar. "Wie weet wat we morgen nog kunnen leren bij de training.' 'Pff,' reageert Leia. 'Je bent wel heel optimistisch, Marcus. De Beroeps hebben al langer getraind dan wij.' Ik zucht. 'Hier hebben we het al met Abby over gehad. We verassen hen tijdens het Bloedbad. En als we hen hebben uitgeschakeld overleven we samen.' Leia knikt afwezig. 'En als dat ook lukt?' vraagt ze. Ik weet wat ze bedoeld. Wat als Leia en ik als één van de laatsten overblijven? Ik weet dat veel tributen elkaar in de rug gestoken hebben toen het aantal tegenstanders gedaald was. Maar ik zou dat nooit kunnen. Ik wil nog niet nadenken over wat we gaan doen wanneer we als één van de laatsten overblijven. 'Eén probleem tegelijk,' zeg ik met een glimlach. Leia glimlacht droevig terug. Dan doet ze een stap naar voren en geeft me een kus op de wang. Voordat ik door heb wat er precies is gebeurd is Leia met een "welterusten" doorgelopen naar haar kamer.

Op mijn kamer laat ik me verdwaasd op mijn bed zakken. Leia blijft me verbazen met wat ze doet en zegt. Voor de eerste keer sinds ik District 10 heb verlaten denk ik niet alleen aan Kay voordat ik in slaap val.

* * *

 **Een wat rustiger hoofdstuk deze keer. Maar de sterkte van het De Hongerspelen trilogie zat voor mij altijd meer in het verhaal dan de actie die er in voorkwam en voor een goed verhaal is een opbouw nodig. Ook dit hoofdstuk is belangrijk voor de voortgang van het verhaal. Zijn er nog dingen of personen waar jullie nieuwsgierig naar zijn? Laat het achter in een review en als er ruimte voor is zal ik er extra aandacht aan besteden.**


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

**Marcus denkt terug aan een belofte die hij ooit aan Kay deed. Tijdens de derde trainingsdag moet hij laten zien wat hij in zich heeft.**

* * *

 **2 jaar eerder**

Al hijgend duw ik de zware kruiwagen voort over het zandpad dat langs de weiden loopt. Ondanks dat het voortduwen van de kruiwagen vol kolen me erg zwaar valt ben ik erg tevreden. Voor het eerst na het sterven van mijn vader komen er weer wat klanten naar de smederij. De eigenaar van het diervoederbedrijf heeft me gevraagd om zijn paard van nieuwe hoefijzers te voorzien en Whitaker had wat problemen met de aftakas van zijn tractor en daarom bracht hij de tractor naar mij om ernaar te kijken. En vandaag heb ik Randy geholpen met het smeden van een hooivork. Randy is een wat vreemde man die kippen houdt aan de rand van District 10. Hij is een beetje eigenaardig en nogal bruut, maar hij beloofde een redelijke prijs te betalen voor de hooivork.

Omdat ik geen tijd had om te wachten tot Randy naar de smederij zou komen, heb ik Kay gevraagd om op de smederij te passen tot ik terug kwam. Hij was niet blij, omdat hij liever ging wandelen met Shadow, maar na wat mokken bleef hij toch. Ik heb tegen hem gezegd dat hij Shadow vast moest maken aan de ketting die ik daarvoor gesmeed heb. Shadow is nog maar amper een jaar oud, maar nu al groter dan de meeste andere honden in dit District. Hij lijkt erg op een wolf en ik ben bang dat de vredebewakers hem afschieten als ze hem in het district zien lopen. De wolfshond loopt de laatste tijd nog weleens weg en daarom moet hij soms aan de ketting vast gezet worden.

Al fluitend loop ik verder. Na het kopen van kolen heb ik nog steeds aardig wat geld over. Misschien ga ik wel naar de koeienstallen om wat melk te kopen. Melk is gezond en door het geldgebrek van de laatste tijd hebben we niet veel meer dan droog brood gegeten thuis.

Wanneer ik dichtbij de smederij kom merk ik dat er iets mis is. Ik hoor geschreeuw en woest geblaf vanuit de smederij komen. Ik zet gauw de kruiwagen neer en ren de laatste tientallen meters naar de smederij. 'Luister eens snotjong. Als ik voor de hooivork had willen betalen, was ik wel naar de Larsons gegaan.' Het is duidelijk de stem van Randy die deze woorden zegt. Wanneer ik voor de deuropening van de smederij sta, zie ik een beangstigend beeld. Kay ligt op zijn rug op de grond. Randy staat over hem heen en heeft een voet op zijn borst gezet en heeft een punt van de hooivork dreigend tegen zijn keel aan. Shadow blaft en gromt woest terwijl hij hard trekt aan de ketting om zijn hals die net te kort is om bij Randy te kunnen.

Ik voel hoe ik woedend word. Omdat Randy met zijn rug naar me toestaat ziet hij me niet. Ik kijk naar rechts waar de bijl naast de bak staat waar we het hout dat we stiekem hakken in bewaren. Ik pak de bijl op en laat het met alle kracht die ik in me heb met de scherpe kant neerdalen op de ketting waar Shadow mee vastzit . De ketting breekt gelijk. Voordat Randy iets doorheeft sluiten de kaken van de wolfshond zich al om zijn arm. 'Ah!' De man schreeuwt het uit van de pijn. Hij heeft de hooivork laten vallen en laat de vuist van zijn vrije arm op het hoofd van de hond neerdalen. Hierdoor laat de hond zijn arm los. Maar voordat Randy ook maar iets kan doen sla ik met de platte kant van de bijl tegen zijn borst aan. Terwijl hij door de kracht van de slag naar achteren struikelt, grijpt hij met zijn hand zijn borst vast. Hij moet door deze klap wel schade aan zijn longen hebben. Terwijl hij naar adem hapt zoekt hij steun tegen de muur. Ik heb de bijl in een afwachtende houding vast, klaar om weer toe te slaan als het nodig is. Shadow staat grommend naast me en Kay die weer is opgekrabbelt heeft de hooivork opgepakt en richt de punt op Randy.

'Sodemieter op uit mijn smederij,' zeg ik met alle strengheid die mogelijk is in de stem van een 15-jarige. 'Of anders laat ik Kay de vredebewakers halen zodat zij met je af kunnen rekenen.' Even lijkt Randy niet te weten wat hij moet doen. Hij kan niet tegen Kay, Shadow en mij op, maar verliezen van twee minderjarige jongens en een nog niet volgroeide wolfshond voelt als een afgang. Toch draait hij zich om en vertrekt al vloekend en scheldend uit de smederij.

Ik laat mijn adem zuchtend uit mijn mond ontsnappen. Ik was even bang dat Randy niet zou vertrekken. Ik kijk naar links en zie Kay met de hooivork in zijn trillende handen staan. Een traan loopt over zijn wang. 'Het spijt me Marcus,' stamelt hij. 'Hij kwam om de hooivork op te halen, maar wilde niet betalen en toen ik hem tegen wilde houden..' Kay barst in snikken uit. Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen. 'Rustig maar,' zeg ik tegen hem. 'Je hebt het goed gedaan.' Ik kijk naar de ravage die in de smederij is ontstaan tijdens het gevecht. 'Ik laat niks met je gebeuren, Kay. Dat heb ik papa beloofd.'

 **Het heden**

'Marcus?' Ik schrik op uit mijn gedachtes. Leia kijkt me vragend aan. 'Ga jij ook nog een speer werpen of moet ik al het werk doen in de Arena?' vraagt ze plagend. Ik kijk naar de speer die ze heeft geworpen. De speer heeft zich in de arm van de oefenpop geboord die tien meter verderop staat. 'Niet slecht,' zeg ik. Wie weet heeft je tegenstander nu zijn wapen uit zijn hand laten vallen. Maar als je iemand wil uitschakelen moet je toch echt gerichter gooien,' zeg ik met dezelfde plagende toon in mijn stem. Ik pak een speer uit het rek. 'Hier, ik zal je laten zien hoe het moet.' Ik ga tegenover de oefenpop staan en weeg de speer in mijn hand. Ik verplaats hem zo dat hij goed in de hand ligt om te werpen. Dan focus ik me nog eens goed op de oefenpop en gooi dan de speer met kracht richting het doel.

De speer treft het doel op de plek waar de longen zitten. Leia's mond zakt open van verbazing. Wauw,' zegt ze. 'Niet slecht.' Ik lach bescheiden. 'Hoe doe je dat?' vraagt Leia. 'Ik focus gewoon goed op het doel,' antwoord ik. Dat ik me voorstelde dat de oefenpop Cornelus was en dat ik eigenlijk het hart probeerde te raken, zeg ik er niet bij. 'Nou, goed om te weten dat je dit ook nog kan, want veel kans om te trainen hebben we niet meer.' Ik knik. Dit is de laatste dag van de training. De tweede dag is voorbij gevlogen en tijdens de derde dag wordt er maar tot de lunch getraind. Hierna moet elke tribuut individueel aan de Spelmakers laten zien wat hij of zij kan. Dit is iets wat dit jaar voor het eerst wordt geïntroduceerd om het tienjarige jubileum van de Hongerspelen wat spectaculairder te maken en mensen wat beter inzicht te geven bij het wedden. Dit heeft Abby ons vanmorgen verteld.

Tijdens de tweede trainingsdag bleek ik behoorlijk goed te zijn in het werpen van messen. Dit komt omdat ik goed ben in het inschatten van afstanden. Als je bezig ben met het smeden van ijzer, moet je altijd precies weten op welke plek je hamer het ijzer raakt. Anders krijgt het ijzer niet de juiste vorm. Doordat ik afstanden op de millimeter precies kan inschatten weet ik precies hoe ik het mes moet werpen om ervoor te zorgen dar het blad het doel raakt in plaats van het handvat. Leia had minder succes. Hoewel ze goed is met de slinger en de boog is ze minder goed in het werpen van messen. Maar bij de plek waar je je kennis van eetbare planten kan testen was ze weer veel beter dan ik. Dat is ook logisch. Zij brengt haar dagen door op de velden terwijl ik in de smederij werk.

Nu de derde dag is aangebroken moeten we laten zien wat we kunnen. Na de lunch worden de tributen één voor één weggehaald. De tributen van district 1 mogen eerst. Daarna de tributen van district 2 en zo door totdat uiteindelijk district 12 is geweest. Om de tijd wat te verdrijven praten Leia en ik wat. 'Wat ga jij doen?' vraagt Leia zachtjes wanneer het meisje uit district 9 vertrekt. 'Geen idee,' antwoord ik gedempt. 'Ik denk dat ik de wapens pak waar ik het best mee ben en zoveel mogelijk oefenpoppen neerhaal.' Leia knikt. 'En wat ga jij doen?' vraag ik. Ze haalt haar schouders op. 'Misschien ga ik wel zingen,' zegt ze. Ik kijk haar schuin aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. 'Wat?' zegt ze zogenaamd verontwaardigd. 'Ik kan best goed zingen, hoor.' We schieten allebei in de lacht. De tributen van District 11 en 12 kijken verbaasd onze kant op. We schenken geen aandacht aan hen. Ook de tributen van District 12 mogen niks van het verbond tussen District 10 en 11 afweten.

Al gauw wordt ik opgeroepen. Ik sta op om naar de trainingsruimte te gaan. 'Succes,' zegt Leia nog voordat ik de lunchruimte uitloop. In de trainingsruimte staan een aantal trainers en op een soort podium zitten de Spelmakers om de vaardigheden van de tributen te bekijken. 'Marcus Long,' zegt de man die de hoofdspelmaker lijkt te zijn. 'Je krijgt 10 minuten om je talenten aan ons ten toon te stellen.' Ik knik en pak de wapens die ik wil gebruiken. Bij de oefenplek van het zwaardvechten ligt nog altijd de strijdhamer die de trainer me liet gebruiken. Bij de plek van de mesgevechten pak ik een mes in een holster die ik aan mijn riem kan klikken. Hierna loop ik naar de stand waar er oefenpoppen vanuit het niets op je af kunnen komen en je deze met wapens van je af moet houden. Wanneer je de oefenpoppen zo raakt dat een echt mens uitgeschakeld zou zijn valt deze neer. Ik wil laten zien wat ik kan met de strijdhamer met een mes en met mijn blote handen. Bij de stand staat een trainer die de machine kan inschakelen. Ik knik naar hem en hij toets wat in op een toetsenbord om de oefenpoppen op me af te laten komen. Hij steekt zijn duim naar me op om aan te geven dat ik me schrap moet zetten. Ik houd de strijdhamer klaar om toe te slaan.

Opeens komt er op 5 meter afstand een oefenpop met een knuppel in zijn hand omhoog die op me af komt. Wanneer de pop bij me is sla ik met de platte kop van de hamer volop tegen zijn borst. De oefenpop valt neer. Het groen lampje op de voorhoofd van de oefenpop verandert van groen naar rood wat betekent dat de pop uitgeschakeld is. Aan mijn rechterkant komt weer een oefenpop omhoog. Ik tref hem met de puntkant van de hamer in het gezicht. Ook deze pop valt neer. Dan komt er opeens recht voor me een pop omhoog. Deze is te dichtbij om met de hamer nog goed te kunnen raken. Ik trek vliegensvlug mijn mes en steek deze in de hals van de pop. Terwijl ik dit doe komt er weer een pop omhoog. Ook deze is vlakbij. Ik tref de pop met mijn vuist zo hard in het gezicht dat mijn knokkels er pijn van doen. De pop valt neer, maar het lampje blijft groen. Ik geef nog een trap met mijn voet om dat te verhelpen. Een volgende oefenpop tref ik weer met de hamer. Dan blijft het even rustig. Ik kijk of er nog een oefenpop op me af zal komen. Op acht meter afstand komt er nog één omhoog. Hij komt in een snelle vaart om me af. Ik trek mijn mes meer en gooi deze op de pop af. Deze treft de pop in het hoofd voordat het ook maar in mijn buurt kan komen.

Er komt geen pop meer omhoog. Ik kijk hijgend naar de Spelmakers. Ik lijk indruk op hen gemaakt te hebben. Sommige knikken goedkeurend. Anderen maken druk aantekeningen. Ik krijg het teken dat ik mag gaan. Ik leg de wapens terug en loop hierna richting de lift. Ik heb zo mijn bedenkingen bij mijn prestaties. Het uitschakelen van oefenpoppen was een leuke uitdaging, maar het uitschakelen van andere kinderen is iets heel anders.

* * *

 **Hallo allemaal. Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk. Net zoals in hoofdstuk 1 heb ik een flashback verwerkt in dit hoofdstuk. Het geeft de relatie tussen Marcus en Kay weer en laat ook zien hoe moeilijk ze het hadden na hun vaders dood. Bovendien krijgen de lezers zo meer gevoel bij Kay en Shadow. Tenminste dat denk ik. Hoe zien jullie dat? Ik heb nog meer ideeën voor eventuele flashbacks. Laat me weten of jullie dat graag willen.**


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

**Marcus wordt voorbereid op de interviews in het Capitool en wordt herbij door Abby geconfronteerd door moeilijk keuzes. Ondertussen blijven gebeurtenissen uit het verleden bij hem opduiken.**

* * *

 **2 jaar eerder**

'Hou nou je bek eens rotbeest!' mopper ik. Met moeite weet ik het been van het paard vast te houden. Het paard voelt zich duidelijk niet op z'n gemak. Hoe kun je je als paard ook op je gemak voelen als er de hele tijd een wolfshond om je heen loopt die naar je gromt en blaft? Eén van de boeren heeft zijn paard bij me gebracht voor nieuwe hoefijzers. Het is mijn eerste klus in tijden en ik wil het dan ook goed doen. Als deze boer het woord verspreidt dat ik een belabberde smid ben, kunnen Kay en ik weer maanden amper iets eten en moet ik me weer extra keren inschrijven voor de Spelen. Dat doe ik al elk jaar, maar als dit zo door gaat wordt de kans dat ik getrokken word voor de Spelen te groot. En wie zorgt voor Kay als ik er niet meer ben?

Terwijl ik het hoefijzer met een speciale spijker wil vasttimmeren wil Shadow weer de hoef besnuffelen waardoor het paard weer begint te trappen met zijn been. Ik geef de wolfshond een tik op zijn snuit. 'Weg jij!' zeg ik boos. Shadow gaat met een verongelijkt keelgeluid in de hoek van de smederij liggen. Ik kan de glimlach die op mijn gezicht verschijnt niet helpen. Dat gekke beest heeft wel een heel verongelijkt koppie. Het is een leuk beest, maar hij heeft het gewoon slecht naar zijn zin als Kay op school zit en hij bij mij moet blijven.

Net wanneer ik weer verder wil met het beslaan van het paard, komt Kay de smederij binnen. 'Pff,' zucht hij. 'Ik ben blij dat dat achter de rug is.' Ik lach terwijl ik met een spijker een hoefijzer bevestig. 'Leuke dag gehad?' vraag ik plagend. 'Nee,' zegt Kay dramatisch. "Rekenen was zoals altijd weer kinderspel. En 's middags liet de meester met foto's zien hoe je een koe moet helpen met het krijgen van een kalfje als de koe er moeite mee heeft.' Ik weet nog van een bezoek aan de koeienstallen met mijn vader hoe boeren hun koeien helpen met het krijgen van een kalfje, maar Kay wil duidelijk zijn verhaal kwijt dus ik vraag door. 'Ow, hoe gaat dat dan?' Kay gaat op een kist in mijn buurt zitten. 'Nou als een koe moeite heeft met het krijgen van een kalfje moet je je hand in de koe steken om touwtjes om de poten van het kalfje te binden en dan trek je het kalfje dus met die touwen naar buiten. Sommige van die foto's waren echt vies,' zegt Kay met een grimas. Ik grinnik.

Ik pak het laatste been van het paard waar nog een hoefijzer op moet. Shadow drentelt alweer om het paard heen waardoor het weer schichtig reageert. Ik maak een hoofdbeweging naar de wolfshond. 'Neem dat beest alsjeblieft mee naar buiten. Ik word helemaal gek van hem.' Kay heeft aan één woord genoeg en met het knippen van zijn vingers heeft hij Shadows aandacht en hij loopt met de wolfshond naar buiten. Nu ik eindelijk van Shadow af ben is de klus gauw geklaard. Het zal nog wel even duren voor het paard opgehaald zal worden want de boer zei dat hij aan het eind van de middag terug zal komen en de middag is nog lang niet voorbij. Ik gebruik de tijd om de smederij schoon te vegen en de kolenbak bij te vullen.

Een klein uur later komt Kay hijgend de smederij binnen. 'Marcus!' zegt hij opgewonden. 'Kijk eens wat ik heb!' Hij opent de bovenste knopen van zijn jas en haalt een dode haas tevoorschijn. Ik kijk er verbaasd naar. 'Hoe kom je daaraan?' vraag ik geschrokken. 'Shadow sprong opeens door een opening het Wildbos in en kwam even later met deze haas naar buiten. Kijk eens hoeveel vlees aan dit beest zit!' Ik grits het beest uit zijn handen. 'Dit is gevaarlijk, Kay,' zeg ik boos 'Als de vredebewaker je hiermee betrappen dan..' Ik word onderbroken doordat boer Jones de smederij instapt. 'Hallo, ik ben hier voor Caesar,' zegt hij vrolijk, maar zijn lach verdwijnt even als hij de dode haas in mijn handen ziet. Ik voel me verstijven. Ik ken deze boer eigenlijk helemaal niet goed. Geeft hij ons aan bij de vredebewakers nu hij dit gezien heeft? De lach verschijnt weer op het gezicht van boer Jones. 'Dat is een fiks beest, Marcus,' zegt hij terwijl hij naar me toe loopt om de haas beter te bekijken. 'Ik zou wel uitkijken dat de vredebewakers je er niet mee betrappen,' vervolgt hij samenzweerderig. Ik voel me weer iets ontspannen. Ik denk niet dat deze man me hiervoor zal aangeven. 'Shadow heeft het gevangen,' zeg ik met een hoofdbeweging naar de wolfshond die bij mijn broertje staat. De boer knikt begrijpend. 'Als hij er nog één vangt moet je het me zeggen,' zegt hij met een glimlach. 'Ik ben dol op hazenvlees. Ik neem graag een haas van je over.' Ik reageer snel. 'Wil je deze niet kopen?' vraag ik. 'Als hij beschikbaar is graag,' antwoord de boer. 'Deze is beschikbaar,' antwoord ik.

Al snel verdwijnt boer Jones met zijn paard en de haas. Ik kijk tevreden naar de munten in mijn hand. Ik kreeg nu het bedrag dat ik zou krijgen voor het beslaan van het paard dubbel nu ik de haas erbij gaf. En de boer leek tevreden te zijn over mijn werk. Wie weet komen er nu meer boeren met hun paarden naar de smederij.

'Wow, dat beest levert een hoop geld op,' zegt Kay. Hij is duidelijk onder de indruk van het bedrag dat ik kreeg. 'Dat was inderdaad een flinke meevaller. Maar je mag nooit meer wild meenemen naar huis. Dat is te gevaarlijk.' Kay kijkt verbaasd. Dit moeten we juist vaker doen,' zegt hij enthousiast. Dit kan ons een hoop geld opleveren en dat hebben we hard nodig.' Ik schud geïrriteerd mijn hoofd. 'Ik zei "nee". Ik wil het niet hebben.' Kay kijkt me boos aan. 'Waarom bepaal jij dat voor me? Je bent papa niet!' Bij deze woorden komt het gemis van mijn vader in alle hevigheid naar boven. Ik word woedend en met mijn vlakke hand sla ik Kay vol in zijn gezicht. De klap komt zo hard aan dat Kay naar achteren valt. Terwijl ik het doe heb ik er al spijt van. Shadow stormt woest naar voren en gaat met ontblote tanden voor Kay staan. 'Koest Shadow,' zegt Kay met een hand op zijn bezeerde wang. Ik ben zo van slag door mijn ondoordachte daad dat ik niets weet te zeggen. Kay heeft een bezeerde blik in zijn ogen en ik weet dat die blik niet komt van de pijn op zijn wang.

'Ik weet dat papa wilde dat je voor mij zou zorgen, maar hij bedoelde niet dat jij me als een kind moest blijven behandelen!' zegt hij boos. 'Jij werkt elke dag keihard en nog steeds zijn er dagen dat we bijna verhongeren. En wild vangen uit het Wildbos kan ons helpen. Ik ga nog meer wild vangen of je het nu leuk vindt of niet.' Ik kijk naar de boze en vastberaden blik in zijn ogen. Die blik had mijn vader ook in zijn ogen toen hij tegen de vredebewakers zei dat ze konden opdonderen, omdat hij niet hun wapens zou gaan repareren. En ik hurk bij Kay neer om stamelend te zeggen dat het me spijt.

 **Het heden**

In het trainingscentrum stap ik gelijk onder de douch om het zweet van me af te wassen. Het neerhalen van de oefenpoppen met de zware strijdhamer heeft me flink laten zweten, maar de Spelmakers leken onder de indruk. Al gauw na het douchen is het tijd voor het diner. Als ik de eetzaal binnen stap zie ik Leia, Abby en Nathan al aan de eettafel zitten. Ik ga ook zitten en een avox schept wat eten voor me op.

'Nou,' zegt Abby. 'Hoe is het gegaan.?' 'Ik heb het behoorlijk goed gedaan,' antwoord Leia. 'Ik ben naar de plek gegaan waar je kunt boogschieten en ik raakte elke oefenpop wel ergens. Er lag ook een slinger dus die heb ik ook gebruikt. Ik raakte elke oefenpop daarmee in het gezicht. Ze leken aardig onder de indruk.' Ik kijk meer naar Leia's gezicht dan naar de woorden die ze zegt. Ze lijkt weg te dromen terwijl ze dit verhaal verteld alsof ze het herbeleefd. Dit maakt de grijns die ze na het vertellen op haar gezicht heeft wel een beetje vreemd.

Abby knikt tevreden na het verhaal. Dan keert ze zich naar mij. 'En hoe ging het bij jou?' vraagt ze. 'Ik heb de strijdhamer goed kunnen gebruiken,' vertel ik. 'Ik heb er wat oefenpoppen mee neergehaald. Ik heb ook een mes gebruikt.' Ook bij mij knikt Abby tevreden. We zullen straks wel zien wat de Spelmakers ervan vonden,' zegt ze. Dat is waar ook. Onze scores zullen op televisie te zien zijn. Even bedenk ik me of mijn tante en broertje zullen kijken, maar gelijk bedenk ik me dat mijn broertje misschien niet meer leeft of anders op weg is naar District 13. De twijfel waar ik nu elke dag mee leef is ondraaglijk. De eetlust vergaat me, Ik excuseer me en ga naar mijn kamer om even bij te komen. Maar de rust is maar voor even, want ik wil toch weten wat de scores zijn van de tributen. Daarom ga ik al gauw naar de zitkamer.

De anderen zitten al in de kamer en de tv staat al aan. Ik zie dat een aantal van de trainers wordt geïnterviewd. Ze mogen niks specifieks zeggen over de tributen en hun talenten, maar mogen wel al een tipje van de sluier oplichten wat betreft de wapens die veel gebruikt zijn in de trainingen en ze mogen vertellen of ze spannende spelen verwachten. Een van de trainers vertelt de interviewer dat hij denkt dat er wel wat spannende gevechten zullen zijn. Omdat een groot deel van de tributen wel wat vechtlust toonde.

Al gauw is het interview voorbij en komt Blasius Valeria in beeld. De beroemdste en best betaalde presentator in het Capitool. Hij zit klaar in de studio om de scores bekent te maken. Ik kijk gespannen toe. In district 1 en 2 worden twee tienen, een negen en een 8 gegeven. District 3 moet het met een 7 en een 8 doen. In district 4 worden twee tienen gehaald. Zo gaan de scores nog even door totdat Blasius bij District 10 komt. 'Voor Marcus Long hebben we een score van..' Ik voel mijn spieren spannen door de spanning die ik voel. '…negen!,' vervolgd de presentator. Abby zet haar drankje neer en klapt in haar handen. Nathan knikt goedkeurend en Leia geeft me een zoen op de wang. Maar de enthousiasme is al snel weg wanneer iedereen elkaar tot stilte maant om de score van Leia te horen. Leia krijgt een score van acht. Ook hier is iedereen blij mee. Leia laat zich tegen me aanvallen en ik leg mijn arm om haar heen. Leia mag dan iets te aanhalig zijn voor iemand met wie ik in de Arena zal belanden, maar dit moment gun ik haar. Weed sleept een verrassende 10 binnen. Hij moet indruk hebben gemaakt met zijn vaardigheden met het gekromde zwaard. Bailey haalt een 7 Wat voor een 15-jarige geen slechte score is.

Na het bekijken van de scores gaanLeia en ik gauw naar bed, want de volgende dag moeten we ons voorbereiden op de interviews. Ik ben doodmoe van de dagen met training en weinig slaap. Hierdoor val ik gelijk in slaap. Ik slaap onrustig en in mijn dromen komen beelden voorbij waarvan ik niet weet of mijn hersenen ze verzinnen of dat ze echt zijn gebeurd. Maar ik slaap totdat ik door Nathan geroepen wordt voor het ontbijt. Langzaam ga ik op de rand van mijn bed zitten Ik voel me hierdoor beter uitgerust dan in dagen. Maar de eerste gedachte die door mijn hoofd schiet wanneer ik wakker word is Kay. Met de Spelen gevaarlijk dichtbij begint de onzekerheid nog harder te knagen. Het gevecht aangaan met andere kinderen zou het allemaal waard zijn als ik Kay heb gered. Ik denk dat ik zelfs in vrede zou kunnen sterven als ik maar wist dat mijn broertje nog leeft. Maar als ik sterf in de Spelen zal ik het nooit weten. Tenzij je het kan zien aan de mensen die je tegenkomt in het hiernamaals. Ik denk aan de woorden van mijn vader over mijn moeder. "Ik zal haar nu gauw weer zien".

Ik sta op en schud de gedachtes van me af. Er is werk te doen. Het heerlijke eten bij het ontbijt weet mijn gedachten weer wat bij de realiteit te krijgen. Abby legt onder het ontbijt uit wat er vandaag gaat gebeuren. 'Morgenavond zijn de interviews. Vandaag krijgen we de tijd om jullie hierop voor te bereiden. Voor de lunch gaan jullie met Nathan mee. Hij gaat jullie leren hoe je je het best voor kan doen om in goede aarde te vallen bij het publiek. Ik zal na de middag vertellen waar jullie het beste over kunnen praten bij de interviews.' Meestal houd ik me stil, maar nu heb ik toch een vraag. 'Waarom is het zo belangrijk om ons goed voor te doen tijdens de interviews? Het enige wat we moeten doen is de Spelen winnen.' Abby kijkt me recht aan. 'De Beroepstributen winnen niet alleen omdat ze goed getraind zijn, maar ook omdat ze uit de districten komen die geliefd zijn bij het Capitool. Het publiek vindt hen leuk. En de Spelmakers weten dat ook zij kunnen alles regelen in de Arena en dus ook de omstandigheden gunstig maken voor de Beroeps. Denk aan de wapens regelen waar de Beroeps goed mee zijn. De vele voorraden in de Arena die bijna altijd door de Beroeps in beslag worden genomen. Als je je kansen wil verbeteren moet je je geliefd maken.' Ik knik bedeesd.

Leia en ik gaan na het ontbijt mee met Nathan. Onze begeleider heeft zich duidelijk voorgenomen zich professioneel te gedragen tijdens de trainingen en ook Leia gedraagt zich beleefd. Hierdoor maken de hatelijke opmerkingen plaats voor plagerijtjes wanneer Leia moeite heeft met het lopen op hakken. Ik lach ook, maar heb het ook met haar te doen. Herderinnen dragen in de zomer sandalen en in de winter stevige laarzen. Leia loopt voor het eerst op hakken en heeft er moeite mee. Ik leer om recht te zitten. Ik moet niet onderuit hangen en netjes mijn benen over elkaar slaan. Ik leer ook wat ongemakkelijke handgebaren die mij een vriendelijke houding zouden moet geven. Nathan is geduldig en Leia en ik lachen om elkaars fouten en blijven het net zolang proberen tot we alles redelijk onder controle hebben. Tegen lunchtijd wrijft Nathan tevreden zijn handen in elkaar. 'Ik heb hier wel vertrouwen in,' zegt hij blij. 'Ik kan vol vertrouwen van mijn vrije middag gaan genieten.' Leia en ik kijken elkaar tevreden aan.

We lopen naar de eetkamer voor de lunch. Abby zit al aan tafel. Ze maakt aantekeningen op een kladblok. Naast haar staan een wijnfles en een glas. Wanneer ze ziet dat wij binnenkomen. Ruimt ze haar kladblok op en zet ze de halflege wijnfles in de kast. Een aantal avoxen zetten een heerlijke lunch op tafel. Ik vindt het altijd een beetje vreemd om omringd te zijn door de avoxen. Ik heb nu de meeste avoxen op onze verdieping van het trainingscentrum nu wel gezien, maar ik blijf bang dat ik ooit een avox tegenkom die ik ken. Toen district 10 werd verovert door het Capitool zijn er naast de executies ook veel krijgsgevangenen meegenomen naar het Captool. Ik denk dat die mensne nu allemaal een avox zijn. Maar aangezien ik zeven was toen de oorlog voorbij was zou ik de meeste krijgsgevangenen uit District 10 nu niet meer herkennen.

'We doen het iets anders dan vanochtend,' kondigt Abby aan. 'Ik wil jullie apart spreken voor de trainingen.' Leia en ik kijken elkaar aan, maar zeggen er niets over. De eerste paar uren van de middag mag ik met Abby mee. Ze brengt me naar een kamer met waar alleen een bureau staat met aan elke kant een stoel. Ze neemt plaats aan de ene kant van het bureau en vraagt mij aan de andere kant te zitten. 'Oké,' zegt ze. 'De Interviews. Hier zit meer werk in dan je denkt. Elk gedrag dat je hebt gezien van de tributen tijdens de interviews in voorgaande jaren is zorgvuldig uitgekiend. De interviews zijn een kans om het publiek aan jouw kant te krijgen.' Ik knik, maar vindt nog steeds dat mijn kracht, vaardigheden en bondgenoten pas echt bepalen of ik kan winnen. Maar Abby doet dit al bijna tien jaar en ik moet haar vertrouwen. 'Wat stel je voor dat ik doe tijdens de interviews?' vraag ik. Ze bekijkt me eens goed. 'Je bent sterk. Misschien wel sterker dan alle andere tributen. Dat moeten we in jouw voordeel gebruiken. We moeten jou een dreigend uiterlijk geven. Ik ga de styliste vragen om een pak voor jou te regelen dat nauwsluitend is rond je bovenarmen zodat iedereen ziet hoe krachtig jij bent.' Ze kijkt me nog eens aan. 'En we gaan je haar flink inkorten,' voegt ze er dan aan toe. Ik breng onwillekeurig een hand naar mijn bruine krullen. 'Waarom?' vraag ik. 'Gemillimeterd haar geeft een dreigende en krachtige indruk,' legt Abby uit. 'Dat is waar we voor gaan.' Ik knik, maar ben niet blij dat mijn krullen eraf gaan.

Het half uur hierna wordt bepaald hoe ik mezelf ga neerzetten. Abby besluit dat ik kort en bondig moet zijn in mijn antwoorden. Alsof ik niet begrijp waarom er nog een interview gehouden wordt voordat ik de Arena inga. Als er naar mijn District wordt gevraagd moet ik doen alsof ik me bewust ben van de fouten die de mensen in mijn District hebben gemaakt door tegen het Capitool te vechten. Bij veel Capitoolinwoners zit de oorlog na tien jaar nog diep. 'Dat al niet moeilijk zijn,' zeg ik verongelijkt. 'Want dat hele interview kan me ook niks schelen.'

Abby klapt de map waarin ze aantekeningen maakt gefrustreerd dicht. Dit is al de derde keer dat ik zeg dat de interviews mij niets schelen terwijl zij ze belangrijk vindt. ' Oké,' zegt ze boos. 'Waar wil je het dan over hebben? Wil je het hebben over wat te doen in de Arena. Want dat kan ook hoor.' Verbaasd door haar woede weet ik niet want te antwoorden. Ze gaat verder. ' Wat als jij en Leia nog samen zijn in de Arena en jullie hebben nog maar twee of één tegenstander? Wat doe je dan?' Ik aarzel bij deze directe vraag. 'Ik denk dat ik dan voorstel uit elkaar te gaan,' antwoord ik dan. 'Wat als jullie dan jullie tegenstanders uitschakelen en dan alleen samen over zijn?' werpt Abby tegen. 'Die kans is klein,' zeg ik. Ik weet gelijk dat dit een zwak argument is, want de mogelijkheid is er immers wel. 'In dat geval had je haar beter onverwacht kunnen vermoorden in plaats van uit elkaar kunnen gaan,' zegt Abby. 'Nee!' zeg ik iets te fel. 'Nee,' vervolg ik. 'Dat doen bondgenoten niet.' 'Maar het is wel de slimste zet,' zegt Abby. 'Als je niet alles over hebt om te winnen, is de kans groot dat je ook niet zult winnen.' Ze legt nadruk op elk woord van deze zin. 'Als je dan persé niet over de interviews wil nadenken, denk dan hier over na.' Ze zegt het weer op een wat vriendelijkere toon. 'Oké. Ik denk dat alles wel besproken is. Zeg maar tegen Leia dat het haar beurt is.' Verdwaasd door de keuzes die Abby me voorlegde loop ik de kamer uit.

De rest van de dag gaat in een roes voorbij. Ik lig de rest van de dag op bed. Vermoeid door het gebrek aan slaap in de laatste dagen. Het diner wordt vooral in stilte gegeten en ik verdwijn gelijk weer naar mijn kamer. Ik bekijk mijn gezicht in de spiegel. Ik zie er belabberd uit. Dit komt vast door alle emoties van de afgelopen dagen. Ik was mijn gezicht boven de wasbak. Hierna kijk ik weer in de spiegel. Ik zie een gedaante achter me. Als ik beter naar de gedaante kijk zie ik dat het mijn vader is. Aan de zijkanten van zijn gezicht zijn de kogelgaten te zien. 'Je zou voor je broertje zorgen!' zegt hij beschuldigend. Verschrikt kijk ik om. Er is niemand te zien.

* * *

 **Sorry voor de late upload mensen! Het is echt moeilijk om tijd te vinden om te schrijven. Ik plan mijn tijd nu iets anders in in de hoop dit te verbeteren. Ik heb mijn best gedaan op dit hoofdstuk in de hoop dat jullie toch mijn verhaal blijven volgen nu het uploaden langer duurt. Ik hoop dat jullie vanher hoofdstuk genoten hebben!**


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

**De interviews worden gehouden en eindigen met een onverwachte aankondiging. Marcus ontdekt een donkere kant van Abby.**

* * *

De volgende dag staat volledig in het teken van mijn uiterlijk. Na het ontbijt sturen Abby en Nathan ons naar onze eigen stylist om ons klaar te maken voor het interview dat vanavond plaats zal vinden.

Het Capitool heeft zich na de oorlog sterk gericht op mode en het is extreem belangrijk dat we er goed uitzien. Daarom staat deze dag in het teken van het opmaken van de tributen. Ik vind het allemaal onzin, maar mag nog met geluk spreken. De meisjes worden meestal veel meer onder handen genomen dan de jongens.

Mijn styliste is dezelfde vrouw als de vrouw die mij klaarmaakte voor de rondrit door de stad. Ik moet me tot op mijn onderbroek uitkleden en ze haalt het gevreesde scheerapparaat tevoorschijn. Na 5 minuten zijn mijn krullen ingeruild voor gemillimeterd haar. Ik herken mezelf bijna niet meer, maar ik zie wel dat Abby gelijk heeft. Ik zie er op deze manier wel dreigender uit. Na het scheren moet ik me douchen om alle haren van me af te wassen. Hierna wordt mijn lijf weer ingesmeerd om het te laten glanzen en krijg ik mijn kleren aangereikt.

De meeste mannelijke tributen krijgen een pak aan, maar ik wordt gekleed in een grijze broek met een bijpassende mouwloze colbert. Onder de colbert draag ik een nette witte bloes met korte mouwen die opgerold zijn tot boven mijn biceps. Ook weer iets om te laten zien dat er niet met mij te spotten valt. Ik wissel bijna geen woorden met de styliste, omdat we elkaar duidelijk niet mogen, maar als ik het resultaat bekijk zie ik dat Abby en de stylist goed hebben nagedacht over mijn presentatie. Ik zie er netjes, maar gevaarlijk uit. Mijn hand glijdt over mijn hoofd. In plaats van zacht haar voel ik korte sprietjes onder mijn hand.

Het is net lunchtijd wanneer ik klaar ben met de voorbereidingen van het interview. Leia is nog lang niet klaar. Het mooi maken duurt nu eenmaal langer bij de meisjes. Ik vraag me af hoe Leia alles ondergaat. Als herderin uit District 10 zal ze niet heel blij zijn met alle schoonheidsbehandelingen. Leia's humeur was al slecht voor de behandelingen begonnen. Gisteren is ze na haar gesprek met Abby naar haar kamer vertrokken en daarna is ze er niet meer uitgekomen. Ze verscheen wel aan het ontbijt, maar heeft geen woord gezegd. Ik neem me voor om haar nog wel een keer te spreken te krijgen, want als haar iets dwars zit moet ik dat weten. We zijn bondgenoten die elkaar blind moeten vertrouwen en ik wil zeker weten dat haar focus volledig op de Spelen zijn gericht.

Ik krijg Leia de rest van de middag niet meer te zien. 's Avonds neemt Nathan me mee naar de lift om me naar de plek te brengen waar de tributen klaar moeten staan voor de interviews. De interviews zullen al gauw beginnen en de meeste tributen staan er al. Even later komt Abby er met Leia aan. Ze ziet er oogverblindend uit. Ze heeft een glanzende gele jurk aan met witte schoenen. Haar haar glanst ook meer dan anders. Ze gaat voor me staan. De tributen moeten klaar staan op de juiste volgorde. Te beginnen bij District 1 en District 12 sluit de rij. Bij elk district staat de jongen achter het meisje. Ik kijk achterom. Bailey en Weed staan achter me. Bailey heeft een schattig uiterlijk gekregen. Op zich ziet het er overtuigend uit, omdat ze nog maar 15 is, maar iedereen die haar heeft zien messenwerpen tijdens de training weet dat dit maar een misleiding is. Haar broer heeft duidelijk dezelfde insteek als ik. Hij is niet zo gespierd als ik, maar wel pezig. Hij ziet er ook dreigend uit. Ik zie dat hij ook naar mij kijkt. We laten niks merken, maar ik zie aan zijn ogen dat hij volledig op de hoogte is van onze samenwerking. Weed ziet er slim en vaardig uit. Volgens Abby en de mentor van District 11 moet hij ons leiden tijdens het Bloedbad. Dat zou nog weleens de juiste keuze kunnen zijn geweest.

Een stem door de luidsprekers kondigt ons aan. 'Dames en heren. 24 kinderen staan klaar om te vechten op leven en dood. Maar één van hen zal terugkeren, maar we zullen hun verhalen wel allemaal bij ons houden. Vanavond horen we het verhaal van elk kind dat uitkomt voor de zonden die zijn District tegen het Capitool heeft begaan. Geef ze daarom een applaus!'

Het publiek klapt en we lopen het podium op de Stadscirkel op en gaan op de stoelen zitten die voor ons klaar staan. Blasius Valeria loopt hierna energiek het podium op en krijgt een daverend applaus. Na een paar minuten maant hij het publiek tot stilte en hou een inleidend praatje. 'Kijk eens naar onze tributen dit jaar! Er zitten bijzondere mensen tussen nietwaar!?' Het publiek joelt om aan te geven dat ze het hier mee eens zijn. Blasius gaat verder. 'Vanavond zullen we de verhalen van deze mensen te weten komen. Let op en blijf kijken, want na de interviews hebben we een bijzondere aankondiging!' Ik zie dat het publiek verbaasd elkaar aanstoot en begint te smoezen. Iedereen vraagt zich af wat de aankondiging zal zijn. Ik ben zelf ook nieuwsgierig. De Spelen zijn al vaker aangepast. Eerst doordat de tributen getraind worden en daarna doordat er gewed mocht worden op de winnaars. Welke regel zal er nu weer ingevoerd worden? Blasius heeft in ieder geval de aandacht van het publiek.

Hierna worden de tributen één voor één naar voren geroepen voor het interview dat drie minuten in beslag neemt. Elk district heeft een strategie. District 1, 2 en 4 Zijn vol zelfvertrouwen en vertellen trots over hun vaardigheden en over dat ze niet bang zijn om goed te maken wat hun districten fout hebben gedaan. Ik houd mijn gezicht in bedwang maar ik walg van hun geslijm bij het publiek. De tributen uit de andere districten hebben allemaal hun eigen manier om op te vallen. De districten uit district 3 komen slim en berekenend over, de tributen uit district 6 gedragen zich opvallend bedeesd en onderdanig. De 16-jarige jongen uit district 7 beweerd dat hij kampioen werd onder de jongeren uit District 7 bij de jaarlijkse wedstrijd bomen omhakken. Het kan een leugen zijn, maar hij zal in ieder geval in de gaten worden gehouden als hij een bijl in zijn handen weet te krijgen.

Voor ik het besef wordt Leia naar voren geroepen. Er wordt gejoeld en gefloten door het publiek. Door haar schoonheid heeft ze in ieder geval de aandacht getrokken. En het interview gaat haar ook nog verbazend goed af. Als Blasius haar vraagt waarom ze er fit uitziet vertelt ze over haar werk als herderin. Hierna vertelt ze een verhaal over hoe ze de kudde met haar slinger wist te beschermen van een poema die een schaap probeerde te doden. Als laatst vertelt ze hoe goed ze met een slinger overweg kan. Blasius geeft haar een compliment door te zeggen dat hij blij is om te weten dat de herders en herderinnen in District 10 de wol en vlees die het Capitool nodig heeft beschermen. Hij zegt dat hij wel denkt dat ze een kans heeft met haar talent die ze heeft met de slinger. 'Geef Leia een daverend applaus!' zegt Blasius als afsluiting. Het publiek klapt en joelt weer.

Ik klap ook. Maar ik kijk bedenkelijk. Toen ik klein was en mijn vader nog leefde herinnerde ik me dat ik sprak met een herder die een pup val Lexa kwam kopen. Ik vroeg hem welke wilde dieren hij allemaal had gezien. Als jongen smulde ik van de verhalen waarin herders vochten met wilde dieren. Hij vertelde dat hij wolven, lynxen en zelfs beren had moeten weghouden van de schapen, maar toen ik hem vroeg of hij weleens een poema had gezien vertelde hij me dat die niet voorkomen in het gebied van district 10. Leia heeft het verhaal dus verzonnen, maar het overtuigend verteld. Ik had geen idee dat ze zo goed was in liegen.

'En dan,' vervolgt Blasius. 'Iemand die we allemaal al wel hebben zien zitten. Iemand van zo'n gestalte is immers niet over het hoofd te zien. De mannelijke tribuut van District 10. Geef een applaus voor Marcus Long!' Het publiek applaudisseert en ik loop naar Blasius en geef hem een hand. Blasius doet alsof ik zijn hand pijn doe met mijn handdruk. Het publiek vind het hilarisch. Ik voel me niet op m'n gemak. Ik snap niet waarom mensen klappen voor me terwijl ze morgen zullen joelen als mensen mij proberen te vermoorden. Ik wil deze mensen niets over mijn leven vertellen, maar Abby heeft gezegd dat ik dit interview serieus moest nemen. 'Wauw, Marcus. Ik ben nog maar weinig tributen van dit formaat tegengekomen. Hoe oud ben je?' Dat is in ieder geval een makkelijke vraag. 'Ik ben zeventien,' antwoord ik. Blasius trekt zijn wenkbrauwen omhoog. 'En dan al zo gespierd,' zegt hij verbaasd. Hij buigt zich samenzweerderig naar me toe. 'Wat is je geheim?' vraagt hij nieuwsgierig. 'Ik ben smid van beroep,' antwoord ik. 'Aha,' zegt de presentator. 'Dat is zwaar werk voor iemand van jouw leeftijd.' Ik kijk met een schuin oog naar het publiek. Hoe zouden ze reageren als ik zou antwoorden dat ik het werk wel moet doen, omdat mijn vader is doodgeschoten en ik en mijn broertje anders verhongeren? Het maakt me vast niet populair. De mensen in het Capitool weten dat de districten gestraft worden, maar willen liever niet weten hoe slecht de mensen behandeld worden.

Ik besluit een antwoord te geven dat gedeeltelijk waar is. 'Ik vind het leuk om te doen,' zeg ik. Blasius knikt. Hij heeft zich vast voorbereid op het interview, want hij vraagt wijselijk niets over mijn familieleden. 'Mij is verteld dat de smids de jachtgeweren van de jagers en de geweren van de vredebewakers onderhouden,' zegt hij. Hij wil duidelijk dat ik het bevestig. Mijn kaken verstrakken zich. De enige reden dat de smids dat doen is, omdat ze anders vermoord worden. Mijn vader is hier het voorbeeld van. Ik weet me te beheersen. 'onder andere,' antwoord ik. 'We onderhouden ook het gereedschap van de boeren in het district.' 'Kijk eens aan!' zegt Blasius terwijl hij goedkeurend knikt. Jullie smids zorgen gewoon dat de districten blijven draaien.' Ik knik en dwing mezelf te glimlachen. 'Zo zou je het kunnen zeggen.' 'Dat is toch wel een applausje waard, nietwaar?' Het publiek antwoord door te klappen. Blasius maant ze met zijn armen weer gauw tot stilte. 'Ik wil het ook nog even met je hebben over de Spelen. Wil je al iets verklappen over hoe je het gaat spelen?' Mijn glimlach is deze keer niet gespeeld. Darius zou eens moeten weten wat wij voor een verrassing in petto hebben morgen. Ik buig me naar de microfoon die hij me voorhoud. 'Ik wil de verrassing voor deze mensen niet verpesten,' zeg ik met een handgebaar naar het publiek. 'Maar ik durf wel te zeggen dat je met mij niet wil vechten.' Blasius lacht. 'Dat geloof ik graag jongen,' zegt hij terwijl hij wijst op mijn armen. 'Laat eens wat van je spieren zien aan het publiek!' Ik doe een stap naar voren en laat mijn biceps opbollen. Het publiek joelt en fluit. Ik doe alsof ik al de aandacht leuk vindt, maar dit hele gedoe doet me aan de veemarkten in District 10 denken waar mensen altijd het vee op hun gemak bekijken en bevoelen. Zo worden Leia en ik hier ook behandeld. Leia, omdat ze zo mooi is en ik, omdat ik zo sterk ben.

Terwijl het publiek nog klapt gaat de zoemer die aangeeft dat mijn tijd voorbij is. Blasius maakt nog een groot handgebaar naar me. 'Marcus Long!' schreeuwt hij om mij af te kondigen. Ik loop weer beheerst naar mijn stoel. Door alle opluchting mis ik het grootste gedeelte van het interview met Bailey. Maar ik zie wel dat ze een act speelt van het meisje dat verbaasd is door al het mooie en lekkere dat ze in het Capitool heeft gezien. Hierdoor lijkt ze ongevaarlijker dan ze is. Weed beantwoord alle vragen vol zelfvertrouwen en met een beetje arrogantie. Een houding die wel bij zijn vlugge en agressieve vechtstijl past.

De tributen uit District 12 zijn behoorlijk tenger en mager en komen behoorlijk lusteloos over tijdens de interviews. Ik heb niet het idee dat dit een act is. De tributen uit dit district hebben langere tijd ernstige honger geleden. Aan de ene kant een geluk voor ons, maar ik voel mijn maag toch samentrekken als ik naar ze vergelijk me de sterke en weldoorvoede beroeps. De tributen uit District 12 zijn eigenlijk al dood voor de Spelen begonnen zijn. Blasius doet alsof hij de ondervoeding van de tributen niet doorheeft en maakt het beste van de interviews. Wanneer hij het meisje uit District 12 heeft afgekondigd richt hij zich weer op het publiek. 'Dit zijn ze dan! De tributen van de tiende Hongerspelen! Wat vindt u ervan? Zit er een favoriet tussen?' Het publiek reageert door te joelen, te wijzen en door namen van tributen te schreeuwen. Blasius glimlacht. 'Dan heb ik goed nieuws voor jullie, want voor het eerst zal het mogelijk zijn om jouw favoriet een handje te helpen. U kunt vanaf vanavond uw eigen tribuut sponsoren!' Het publiek laat verbaasde geluiden horen en willen meer weten. 'U kunt geld overmaken naar de mentor van de tribuut waarvan u vindt dat hij of zij moet winnen en de mentor kan dit geld dan gebruiken voor wapens of voorraden voor jouw tribuut!'

Het publiek is even stil alsof de woorden moeten doordringen, maar daarna wordt er daverend geapplaudisseerd. Het publiek is blij dat ze invloed krijgen op het verloop van de spelen. Ik zoek naar het gezicht van Abby in het publiek. Ze had al die tijd gelijk. Het publiek paaien kan je een voordeel geven. Ik zie haar al gauw, maar ze ontwijkt mijn blik. Is ze nog steeds boos, omdat ik niet het nut inzag van goed overkomen op de Capitoolinwoners?

Alle tributen mogen van het podium af als het publiek weer wat bedaard wordt. Terwijl ik naar de lift loop, hoor ik hoe Blasius nog wat informatie geeft over hoe het publiek hun geld kan inzetten om hun favoriete tribuut te sponsoren. We delen de lift met de tributen van district 5 en 12. We zeggen niets tegen elkaar. Er hangt een serieuze spanning nu morgen de Spelen zullen beginnen. Ik kan me er moeilijk bij neerleggen. In andere omstandigheden had ik misschien goed overweg gekund met al deze kinderen, maar het Capitool pakte alle solidariteit tussen de districten af zodat ze nooit meer samen kunnen spannen tegen het Capitool.

Nadat de lift is gestopt op de vijfde verdieping en de tributen uit District 5 zijn uitgestapt stappen Leia en ik uit op de tiende verdieping. We hangen wat rond in de zitkamer. Al gauw zijn Abby en Nathan ook terug. Nathan is uitzinnig over de aankondiging van Blasius. Abby is wat rustiger en zegt dat ze gaat bekijken hoe ze zoveel mogelijk sponsors voor ons kan regelen. 'Jullie kunnen beter naar bed gaan,' zegt ze tegen mij en Leia. 'Morgen moeten jullie scherp en snel zijn.' We knikken, maar lopen niet weg. Dit is de laatste keer dat we onze mentor en begeleider zien. Ik besluit dat Abby moet weten dat ik nu doorheb wat ze bedoelde. 'Je had gelijk. Goed overkomen op het publiek is van belang. Zeker nu we gesponsord kunnen worden.' Abby knikt goedkeurend. 'Is er nog iets wat je ons mee wil geven voor in de Arena?' vraagt Leia. Abby schud haar hoofd. 'Ik heb je alles al verteld. Nu is het belangrijk dat je het goed uitvoert.' 'Je bedoeld dat het belangrijk is dat WE het goed uitvoeren,' zeg ik terwijl ik van Abby naar Leia kijk. Abby glimlacht naar me. 'Dat bedoelde ik inderdaad,'

We geven Abby en Nathan nog een hand. En lopen daarna de gang in richting onze slaapkamers. We komen het eerst bij mijn slaapkamer aan. Elkaar gewoon welterusten wensen kan natuurlijk niet. We zullen elkaar pas weer zien in de Arena. Ik glimlach naar Leia. 'Morgen begint het.' Leia knikt. 'Inderdaad.' 'Ik ben blij dat jij aan mijn zijde staat,' zeg ik. Leia knikt. Dan zoent ze me op de mond. Ik ben verbaasd, maar trek me niet terug. Het lijkt een eeuwigheid te duren voor ze zich terugtrekt. Hierna streelt ze met haar hand mijn borstkas. 'Wil je vanavond bij me blijven?' fluistert ze. En eventjes wil ik niets liever dan met haar mee gaan zodat ze in mijn armen slaapt vanavond, maar ik kan alleen maar denken aan wat Abby zei toen ze mijn interviewstrategie doornam. Over hoe onze bondgenootschap ervoor kan zorgen dat we tegenover elkaar zullen komen te staan.

Ik duw haar zachtjes achteruit. 'Het spijt me,' zeg ik zacht. 'In een andere wereld zou ik niets liever willen, maar morgen kun jij sterven of kan ik sterven..' ik aarzel even. 'Wie weet sterven we morgen allebei wel. We moeten helemaal gefocust zijn om dat te voorkomen. Laten we ons vooral daarop richten.' Ik zie dat Leia teleurgesteld is door mijn reactie. Zonder iets te zeggen draait ze zich om en loopt ze weg. Ik wil niet dat dingen zo eindigen. 'Leia…' roep ik. 'Maak je geen zorgen, Marcus,' zegt zo wrang. 'We zijn nog steeds bondgenoten.' Ik hoor hoe haar kamerdeur met een klap wordt dichtgeslagen.

Ik loop mijn eigen kamer in, kleed me uit en laat me op het bed vallen. Ik probeer te slapen. Ik zal de komende tijd immers niet meer zomaar veilig kunnen slapen. Maar hoe ik me ook probeer te ontspannen het lukt niet. Alle spieren in mijn lijf lijken zich te spannen. Het is me veel te warm in de kamer en de muren lijken op me af te komen. Ik besluit naar het balkon naast de eetzaal te gaan om wat frisse lucht te hebben,. Misschien kan ik daarna wel slapen. Ik trek wat kleren aan en loop naar de eetzaal. Wanneer ik de deur opendoe zie ik Abby aan de eettafel zitten. Op de tafel staan twee flessen en in haar handen houdt ze een fotolijst.

Langzaam loop ik naar de tafel. Ik kijk nog eens goed naar de flessen op de tafel. Het zijn wijnflessen. Eentje is al leeg en de tweede fles is ook allang niet vol meer. Op de foto in Abby's handen is een jongen van ongeveer 12 jaar oud te zien. Pas wanneer ik naast haar sta ziet ze me. 'Hey, Marcus,' zegt ze terwijl ze tranen van haar wangen veegt. Hierna barst ze gelijk in lachen uit. Haar lach galmt door de lege kamer en maakt een naar geluid. Ze is stomdronken. Ik herinner me opeens hoe ze de kamer kwam binnenlopen toen Leia en ik na de eerste dag 's nachts op het balkon zaten. Toen pakte ze gelijk een wijnfles en ook gisteren tijdens de lunch had ze een wijnfles op tafel staan. Is Abby verslaafd aan alcohol? 'Hey,' antwoord ik onzeker. Ik knik naar de foto in haar handen. 'Wat heb je daar?' Ze kijkt 10 seconden lang naar de lijst alsof ze zelf ook even moet kijken wat ze ookalweer heeft. 'Mijn zoon,' antwoord ze. Er rolt weer een traan over haar wang.

Ik knik. Ik had het kunnen weten Dat is Abby's zoon die stierf in de eerste Spelen. Volgens veel inwoners van District 10 is dat de reden dat Abby zich vrijwillig beschikbaar stelde om als mentor van District 10 te fungeren. Ze houdt haar hand omhoog zodat ik de foto beter kan zien. 'Hij is dood,' zegt ze overbodig. Ze kijkt op naar mij. 'Net zoals jij dat binnenkort bent.' Ik voel hoe ik boos wordt, maar Abby is dronken en zegt nu dingen die ze anders niet zou zeggen. Daarom doe ik alsof ze een grap maakte. 'Kom op. Je hebt ons een goed plan gegeven,' antwoord ik. Abby lacht schamper. 'Jij moet bereid zijn om alles te doen als je wil winnen. Leia heeft dat in zich. Jij hebt het niet in je. Je bent zwak.' Ik voel hoe ik woedend wordt. Ik knik naar de fles op de tafel. 'Zal ik je glas bijvullen?' vraag ik. 'Graag,' antwoord Abby. Ik pak de fles op, maar in plaats van dat ik haar glas bijvul gooi ik hem op de grond. Glassplinters en wijn vliegen in het rond. 'Wat is er mis met jou?' sis ik naar haar. 'Leia en ik gaan morgen de arena in en jij zit je te bezatten terwijl je je juist zou moeten richten op het vinden van sponsors!' Abby kijkt me bewonderend aan. 'Misschien heb je toch meer in je dan ik dacht,' zegt ze. 'Ik weet het goedgemaakt. Ik zal jou net zoveel kansen geven in de Arena als Leia. Of je er gebruik van maakt is aan jou.' Ze laat de woorden even op me doordringen. 'Als je goed hebt geluisterd naar wat ik je heb verteld weet je wat je moet doen,' zegt ze. 'Doe wat je wil,' bijt ik haar toe. 'Ik heb je hulp niet nodig.' Na dit gezegd te hebben loop ik boos de kamer uit.

Eenmaal terug op mijn kamer laat ik me moedeloos op bed zakken. Onze mentor is een wrede alcoholist die denkt dat Leia meer kans maakt dan ik. Waarom denkt ze dat? Wat hebben zij n Leia besproken toen ze hun privégesprek hadden? Ik ben boos. Boos op Abby, omdat ze zich in de drank verliest, boos op het Capitool, omdat ze ons in de Arena laten vechten en boos op mijn vader, omdat hij veel te vroeg wegging.

Ik moet toch in slaap gevallen zijn want ik wordt wakker door geklop aan de deur. Een Capitoolbediende haalt me op en leidt me naar de hovercraft die me naar de catacomben brengt. Tijdens de vlucht plaatst een man die eruit ziet als een dokter een volgchip onder de huid van mijn onderarm. In de catacomben wacht de vrouw die me klaarmaakte voor de rondrit en de interviews op me. Ze geeft me de kleren die ik aan moet trekken. Het zijn een hoop kleren. Ik krijg stevige sneeuwlaarzen en een robuuste warmzittende broek. Voor mijn bovenlijf heb ik een trui en een goede warme jas. Naast dit alles zitten er ook een muts en handschoenen bij ik trek alles aan. 'De vrouw checkt of alles goed zit. 'Ik hoef je waarschijnlijk niet uit te leggen dat je in een koud gebied beland,' zegt ze met een glimlach. Ik antwoord niet.

Al gauw kondigt een stem door de luidspreker in mijn kamer aan dat de tributen op hun startplaatsen moeten staan. De vrouw gebaart naar de metalen plaat in de kamer. Gehoorzaam ga ik op de metalen plaat staan. Ik kan me nog herinneren hoe vredebewakers tijdens de eerdere Spelen de onwillige tributen met geweld de metalen plaat opdwongen. Daar heb ik geen zin in. Een glazen buis sluit me in en langzaam gaat de metalen plaat omhoog. Ik kijk naar boven waar het felle licht van de buitenwereld me opwacht. Ik haal diep adem. Ik heb de keuze om naar de Spelen te gaan heel bewust gemaakt. Nu zullen de consequenties van die keuze heel gauw komen.

* * *

 **We komen steeds verder. De Spelen zullen nu toch echt gaan beginnen. Laat me weten wat jullie van dit hoofdstuk vinden en waar jullie op hopen in de komende hoofdstukken.**


	12. Hoofdstuk 12

**Onder de druk van het Bloedbad verandert Marcus al gauw in een ander persoon. Ondertussen verloopt het Bloedbad niet zoals gepland.**

* * *

Ik word verblind door het witte licht. Ik knipper heftig met mijn ogen om zo gauw mogelijk het landschap te kunnen zien. Al gauw zie ik waarom het witte licht zo sterk was. Overal om me heen ligt sneeuw. Het is een dun laagje. Net genoeg om alles te bedekken. We staan op een open ruimte. Aan alle kanten is in de verte bos te zien. We zijn op een bevroren meer beland met een bos dat ons omringt.

Net wanneer ik dit alles heb gezien klinkt de stem van Artorius Laurentius. De man die alle informatie omroept in de Arena. 'Dames en heren! De tiende Hongerspelen zijn begonnen!' Hierna moeten we nog zestig seconden op onze metalen cirkels blijven staan die in een grote cirkel om de hoorn heen staan. Als we dit niet doen worden we opgeblazen door de mijnen die om de metalen cirkels liggen. De hoorn staat ongeveer 50 meter van me af. Om en in de hoorn liggen allerlei voorraden en wapens. Daar moet ik gauw naartoe om ons plan uit te voeren.

Ik kijk om me heen. Op zoek naar mijn bondgenoten. Links van mij zie ik Weed op zijn eigen cirkel staan. Hij zet zich al schrap op te rennen. Ik zie zijn zus en Leia nergens. Dat moet betekenen dat zij aan de andere kant van de Hoorn staan. Tussen ons in staan zowel tributen uit de Beroepsdistricten als tributen uit de andere districten.

Ik wil mijn benen ook schrap zetten om te rennen, maar ik voel me duizelig en het zweet breekt me uit. Het licht, gereflecteerd door de sneeuw, is me opeens veel te fel. Straks breekt het gevecht los en ik ben er niet klaar voor. " _Kom op Marcus. Herpak jezelf"_ spreek ik mezelf streng toe. Ik haal diep adem en wrijf door mijn bezwete ogen. Dicht bij de Hoorn liggen wat messen. Dat is een goed punt om te beginnen.

Net na mijn besluit om op de messen af te gaan, klinkt de gong. Ik wordt er toch door verrast en terwijl ik nog op mijn metalen plaat sta, rennen de andere tributen al alle kanten op. De meesten gaan op de wapens en goederen bij de Hoorn af, maar een aantal anderen rennen naar de veiligheid van het bos. Opeens klinkt het bos verleidelijker dan vechten, maar ik ben hier niet alleen voor mezelf. Er zijn nog 3 andere bondgenoten die op mij vertrouwen. Ik zet mezelf in beweging en spurt op de messen af bij de Hoorn. Ik zie te laat dat andere tributen ook op de messen zijn afgegaan. Twee jongens en een meisje sprinten voor mij uit naar de messen. Ik ben groter en sterker dan zij, maar als zij een mes in handen krijgen terwijl ik niks heb, worden het gevaarlijke tegenstanders.

Ik weet de afstand tussen mij en de drie tributen voor mij iets te verkleinen, maar toch komen ze voor mij bij de messen aan. Maar voordat de tributen naar de messen kunnen grijpen ren ik volop tegen 1 van de jongens op, waardoor hij hard op de grond terecht komt. Ik laat hem voor wat hij is en schop de andere jongen, die net bukt om een mes te pakken, hard tegen het hoofd. Het is pure angst die mij zo makkelijk tegen andere mensen van mijn leeftijd laat vechten. Mijn ogen zoeken naar het meisje en ik zie van uit mijn ooghoeken hoe het meisje naar mij uithaalt. Ik hef mijn armen om haar aanval af te weren en voel gelijk een snijdende pijn in mijn linker onderarm. Het meisje heeft wel een mes te pakken gekregen. Ik wil haar gauw uitschakelen voordat ze me weer snijdt met haar mes, maar wanneer ik haar een stomp wil geven, wordt mijn arm vastgepakt door 1 van de jongens. De andere jongens is ook weer opgestaan en pakt mijn andere arm vast. Doordat ik zo sterk ben hebben ze hun beide armen nodig om mij in bedwang te houden, maar het meisje heeft nu vrij spel met haar mes. Ze probeert dicht bij me te komen, maar ik spartel hevig en trap naar haar om haar bij me uit de buurt te houden.

Het meisje ziet dat ik dit niet lang vol kan houden en grijnst wreed terwijl ze een flinke snee in mijn onderbeen maakt waar ik haar mee probeer te trappen. Ook de jongens grijnzen hijgend terwijl ze moeite moeten doen om me in bedwang te houden. Ik vole hoe mijn angst verandert in een blinde woede.

Ik kan mijn bebloede been niet snel genoeg meer bewegen om het meisje van me af te houden en wanneer ze haar arm op heft om het mes diep in me te kunnen steken, zet ik me schrap voor de pijn. Maar de pijn blijft uit. Het blad van een gekromd zwaard treft het meisje diep in haar nek. Haar opgeheven arm met het mes zak langzaam weer naar beneden en in haar ogen staat een blik vol verbazing terwijl ze naar de grond zakt. De jongens die mij vasthouden zijn net zo ontsteld als ik, maar ik herstel me sneller. Ik ruk mijn arm los en sla de jongen rechts van mij zo hard tegen de kaak dat hij gelijk in elkaar zakt. De andere jongen heeft me al los gelaten en wil weg rennen, maar ik stort me op hem zodat we samen op de grond vallen. De woede die ik voel geeft me een ongelofelijke kracht en in een blinde woede pak ik de jongen bij zijn haar en kin en draai zijn hoofd hard naar rechts. Het harde gekraak bevestigt al snel dat de nek van de jongen is gebroken. Ik kijk om naar mijn redder en zie Weed achter me staan met een bebloede Arakh in zijn ene hand en een strijdhamer in zijn andere hand. Hij grijnst. 'Je kon wel wat hulp gebruiken,' zegt hij terwijl hij mij de strijdhamer aanreikt. Ik zie dat hij ook een rugzak op zijn rug heeft. Weed is zo slim geweest om snel bij de juiste voorraden te zijn. De jongen die ik bewusteloos heb geslagen is langzaam opgekrabbeld en probeert weg te komen. Wankelend loopt hij weg. Weed wil er achterna gaan, maar woedend houd ik hem tegen. 'Nee! Hij is van mij.' Ik grits het mes uit de handen van het dode meisje en loop met een paar grote stappen naar de jongen trek zijn hoofd naar achteren en snijdt zijn keel door.

Weed lijkt een beetje ontdaan te zijn door mijn kille daad, maar blijft geen moment stil staan. 'Kom mee,' zegt hij. 'Bailey en Leia moeten aan de andere kant van de Hoorn zijn!' Samen rennen we om de vechtende tributen heen naar de andere kant van de Hoorn. Ook daar wordt flink gevochten. Doordat iedereen dikke winterkleding draagt is het moeilijk om mensen te onderscheiden, maar al gauw zie ik de glanzende blonde haren van Leia onder een muts uitsteken. Ze heeft een boog in haar handen waar ze twee tributen gewapende tributen mee onder schot houdt. Naast haar zie ik een gestalte liggen. Ik stoot Weed aan. 'Daar is ze!' We rennen op haar af. Ze heeft duidelijk hulp nodig. Wanneer we dichterbij komen schreeuwt Weed het uit en rent op de gestalte af die naast Leia op de grond ligt. Ik zie dat het Bailey is, maar ik heb geen tijd om me op Weed en zijn zusje te richten. Ik ren naar Leia die nog steeds twee tributen onder schot houdt. Ik zie dat het de tributen uit District 2 zijn. De jongen heeft een speer in zijn hand en het meisje heeft een bijl. Ze staan voor een dilemma. Ze zijn met z'n tweeën en kunnen Leia doden, maar Leia kan dan 1 van hen een pijl door het hart schieten. De jongen ziet me aankomen en heft zijn speer om me op afstand te houden. Zijn speer is langer dan mijn strijdhamer. Ik ga naast Leia staan tegenover de tributen van District 2. 'Wat is er met Bailey gebeurd?' vraag ik terwijl ik de tributen tegenover ons in de gaten houdt. 'Zij hebben haar gedood,' antwoord ze met een hoofknik naar de tributen tegenover ons. De jongen met de speer in zijn handen lacht smalend. 'Wij hebben..' voordat hij zijn zin kan afmaken treft een pijl van Leia hem in zijn hart. Ik maak gebruik van het verrassingselement en tref het meisje met de punt van mijn strijdhamer in haar gezicht. Zonder een geluid te maken zakt ze in elkaar.

Nu onze tegenstanders zijn uitgeschakeld draaien we ons om naar Weed die huilend bij zijn zusje ligt. Hij lijkt helemaal vergeten te zijn waar hij is. Leia stoot me aan en wijst naar de Hoorn. Bij de Hoorn hebben vier tributen duidelijk de overhand in het gevecht. Ik herken de tributen van District 1 en de andere twee tributen zijn ongetwijfeld van District 4. Terwijl het meisje uit District 4 haar laatste slachtoffer dood met een bijl zie ik al hoe de andere tributen handgebaren maken naar ons. Ze zullen nu elk moment achter ons aan komen. Ik kijk naar ons groepje. Bailey is dood, Weed is niet in staat iets te doen zolang hij huilend bij zijn zusje zit, ik bloed aan mijn onderarm en -been. Alleen Leia is nog ongeschonden. Het plan was om de Beroeps uit te schakelen, maar afgezien van de tributen uit District 2 gaat dat ons niet lukken. We zijn rouwend, gewond en in de minderheid.

'Marcus, wat doen we nu?' vraagt Leia. Ik herinner me nu weer dat Abby mij de leiding gaf over onze bondgenootschap wanneer Weed niet meer in staat zou zijn om de leiding te nemen. Ik moet nu de keuzes maken. Ik zie hoe de tributen uit district 1 en 4 zich verzamelen om op ons af te gaan. We moeten hier weg. Ik kijk naar Weed nog steeds aan het lichaam van zijn zusje schud en roept dat ze moet opstaan. Ik wijs naar het bos. 'We moeten hier weg,' zeg ik. Leia knikt. Ik maak een hoofdbeweging naar Weed. 'Hij gaat met ons mee.' Leia kijkt me aan alsof ik gek ben. 'Marcus, kijk naar hem. Hij kan ons niet helpen…' Boos onderbreek ik haar. 'Ik heb de leiding! We nemen hem mee of je zoekt het maar alleen uit!' Leia perst haar lippen op elkaar, maar zegt niets. Ik zie hoe de beroepstributen op ons af beginnen te rennen. De jongen uit District 1 rent voorop met een zwaard in zijn ene en een schild in zin anderen hand. Ik pak Leia bij de schouders vast. 'Zorg dat Weed op staat en neem hem mee naar het bos. Ik zal de Beroeps tegen houden.' Leia kijkt me weifelend aan. 'Doe het nu maar!' bijt ik haar toe. Ze pakt Weed onder zijn armen en lusteloos loopt hij met haar richting het bos. De Beroeps komen al snel dichtbij. Ik hef mijn hamer naar hen op. 'Komen jullie nog?' schreeuw ik uitdagend. De jongen met het zwaard en schild krijgt een woedende blik in zijn ogen en rent nog harder op mij af. Ik zet mij schrap en hoop dat mijn plan werkt. Wanneer de jongen bijna bij me is hef ik de hamer hoog boven mijn hoofd en laat het met alle kracht op het ijs voor mij neerdalen. Het ijs versplintert in stukken die op ijskoud water drijven. De jongen uit District 1 heeft te laat door wat ik doe. Hij probeert nog tot stilstand te komen maar glijd over het ijs in het ijskoude water van het wak dat voor mijn voeten in verschenen. De andere Beroepstributen kijken naar hun bondgenoot in het ijskoude water en naar mij. 'Ik wijs naar de jongen in het ijskoude water. 'Jullie kunnen mij proberen te doden,' zeg ik. 'Maar dan moeten jullie hem laten bevriezen.' Het meisje uit district 4 heeft een werpbijl en maakt een vlugge beweging om deze op mij af te gooien, maar een pijl treft haar in haar onderarm voor ze de worp kan maken. Met een schreeuw van pijn laat ze haar arm weer zakken. Ik kijk om en zie hoe Leia met Weed bij de bosrand staat en mij heeft gered door een pijl op het meisje af te schieten. De tributen proberen nu de jongen uit het wak te helpen en ik grijp de kans om te vertrekken.

Ik ren naar Weed en Leia die nog steeds bij de bosrand staan. Weed staart nu apathisch voor zich uit. Ik pak hem vast en trek hem achter ons aan het bos in. 'Wow, Marcus,' zegt Leia met bewondering in haar stem. 'Ik dacht niet dat we nog weg zouden komen. Je hebt ons gered.' Ik schud mijn hoofd terwijl we dieper het bos inlopen. 'Juich nog maar niet,' zeg ik. 'We hebben zo juist een oorlog met de Beroeps gestart. Zodra ze kunnen komen ze achter ons aan.'

* * *

 **Allereerst: sorry voor de late upload. Ik had nog in 2018 willen uploaden, maar mijn laptop besloot met pensioen te gaan. Maar nu heb ik met een nieuwe laptop en frisse moed het hoofdstuk afgetikt. Wat vonden jullie er van? Het was nogal een bloederig hoofdstuk ,maar dat is nu eenmaal een realistische weergave van de gruwelijkheden die in de Spelen voorkomen. Ik ben vooral benieuwd wat jullie vonden van de manier waarop Marcus, Leia en Weed toch nog wisten te ontkomen. Het leek mij realistisch dat de beroepstributen hun bondgenoot (die ook hun leider is) liever uit het wak redden dan dat ze proberen Marcus te doden. Het meisje uit District 4 probeert het nog, maar dat lukt niet dankzij Leia waardoor ze het opgeven en Marcus laten gaan. Denken jullie dat dat realistisch is? Laat het even weten in een review!**


	13. Hoofdstuk 13

**Het spijt me ontzettend dat ik zo ontzettend lang niks heb geüpload. Het blijft lastig om dit te doen, maar blijf dit boek in de gaten houden, want er blijven hoofdstukken komen totdat het verhaal af is. En misschien zelfs daarna nog, maar daar horen jullie later meer over. Nu maar gelijk door naar het verhaal.**

 **De groep heeft wat tijd nodig om te herstellen terwijl ze het bos in vluchten. Marcus komt een tribuut tegen die een schokkende onthulling doet over Leia's acties tijdens het Bloedbad.**

* * *

Hijgend rennen we tussen de besneeuwde bomen door. Ik loop voorop en kijk tussen het rennen door alle kanten op om uit te kijken naar tributen of andere gevaren die ongetwijfeld in dit bos te vinden zijn. Weed heeft nog steeds geen woord gezegd en lijkt er emotioneel slecht aan toe te zijn, maar loopt nu wel in het juiste tempo achter mij aan. Leia sluit de rij. Ze heeft haar boog in de hand met een pijl erop. Het is voor haar niet moeilijk om ons bij te houden, want ik loop niet zo hard door de sneeën in mijn onderarm en -been waar nog steeds bloed uit sijpelt. Maar voor ik deze wil verzorgen moeten we eerst afstand tussen ons en de Beroeps creëren. Ze zullen veel tijd nodig hebben voordat ze weer kunnen reizen. Als ze de jongen hebben gered, moeten ze hem eerst nog opwarmen door vuur te maken en hem nog voorzien van andere kleren. Wij moeten die tijd goed gebruiken.

Na al minstens een halfuur gerend te hebben begin ik moe en duizelig te worden. Het rennen is extra zwaar door de dikke kleding en de strijdhamer die ik met me mee zeul. We zullen nu toch gauw moeten stoppen. Terwijl ik uit kijk naar een geschikte plek hoor ik opeens een geluid. Ik gebaar mijn bondgenoten om te stoppen en houd mijn hoofd schuin om goed naar het geluid te luisteren. 'Water,' zegt Leia voordat ik het hoor. Het klinkt inderdaad als klaterend water. Het komt achter de helling die voor ons ligt. We kruipen met moeite de gladde besneeuwde helling op en kijken naar beneden waar een rivier ligt waar het water hard door stroomt. Doordat het water zo snel stroomt is het niet bevroren. Dit is een geschikte plek om te stoppen. We stoppen 10 meter van de rivier zodat we nog beschut zijn tussen de bomen.

Weed is de enige die een rugzak heeft meegenomen bij de Hoorn. Nu is een geschikt moment om de inhoud te inspecteren maar Weed zit lusteloos tegen een boom en maakt geen aanstalte om iets te doen. Ik gebaar Leia dat ze de omgeving in de gaten moet houden terwijl ik naar Weed toeloop en bij hem neerhurk. Ik moet dit voorzichtig aanpakken wat in deze emotionele staat kan hij zomaar tegen ons uitvallen. 'Weed, ik haal jouw rugzak even van jouw schouders af. Er zitten waarschijnlijk spullen in die we nodig hebben. Is dat oké?' Bijna ongemerkt geeft hij een knikje met zijn hoofd. Langzaam haal ik de rugzak van zijn schouders en loop ermee naar Leia. Samen kijken we naar de inhoud. We vinden twee grote flessen, een verbanddoosje, een doosje lucifers en een grote lap stof van een materiaal dat ik niet ken. Terwijl ik het verbanddoosje open om mijn sneeën te behandelen bekijkt Lei de grote lap stof om er achter te komen waar het voor gebruikt kan worden.

In het verbanddoosje zit verband en een desinfecterend middel. Ik bijt op mijn tanden terwijl ik het middeltje over de sneeën uitgiet. Hierna verbind ik de sneeën. Leia heeft intussen een idee over de lap stof. 'Marcus,' zegt ze. 'Deze stof is volgens mij een combinatie van schapenwol en leer.' Ze wijst op de stof terwijl ze dit zegt. 'Je kunt van deze stof een tent maken om in te overnachten zonder dat je doodvriest.' Ik laat mijn handen over de stof glijden. Waarschijnlijk heeft Leia gelijk. De stof lijkt inderdaad voor een gedeelte uit schapenwol te bestaan. Leia kan het weten. Zij is immers herderin. Ik kijk naar Weed die nog steeds tegen de boom aanzit en besef dat ik niet weet wat we vanaf nu moeten doen.

Ik pak de twee waterflessen uit de tas. 'Leia en ik gaan deze even vullen bij de rivier,' zeg ik tegen Weed. 'We zijn zo terug.' Samen lopen we naar de rivier. Leia vult de ene fles en ik de andere. 'Wat gaan we nu doen, Marcus?' vraagt ze zachtjes. Ik zucht. 'Ik weet het niet,' antwoord ik. 'Wat denk jij dat we moeten doen?' Leia fronst even terwijl ze nadenkt over de vraag. Dan maakt ze een kleine hoofdbeweging naar Weed. 'Die jongen is een blok aan ons been. Als hij zich niet snel herpakt, maakt hij ons een gemakkelijk doel.' Ik knik. 'Dat weet ik, maar hij heeft mij gered bij het Bloedbad en als hij mee niet had gered, had ik jou niet te hulp kunnen schieten toen je tegenover de tributen van district 2 stond. Hij heeft ons allebei gered. Kunnen we hem dan zomaar achterlaten?' Leia pakt mijn bovenarm vast en kijkt me recht in de ogen aan. 'Ik zeg ook niet dat het geen lullige actie is, maar dit zijn de hongerspelen. Ieder moment kan iemand je doden. Er is hier geen plek voor liefdadigheid. Dit bondgenootschap is er zodat we elkaar kunnen helpen en beschermen. En de afspraak was om uit elkaar te gaan na het Bloedbad..' Ik onderbreek haar. 'Toen die afspraak werd gemaakt gingen we ervan uit dat alle Beroeps dood zouden zijn. Er lopen er nu nog vier rond en nadat hun leider een duik heeft gemaakt in het wak dat ik in het ijs heb geslagen en jij een pijl in het arm van het meisje uit vier hebt geschoten willen ze ons dood hebben.' 'Een jongen met ons meesleuren die apathisch voor zich uit loopt te staren gaat ons daar niet bij helpen, Marcus,' werpt Leia tegen. 'Als het aan mij ligt pakken we de spullen die we nodig hebben en gaan we ervandoor. Maar jij maakt de keuze. Abby gaf jou de leiding.'

Peinzend staar ik naar Weed. We staan bij hem in het krijt, maar Leia heeft een punt. Er is in de Spelen geen plaats voor liefdadigheid. Toch vind ik niet dat we er stilletjes vandoor kunnen. 'Wat is er nu precies met Bailey gebeurd?' vraag ik. 'Ze is doodgestoken door de jongen uit 2. Ze stond op het punt om een setje met messen in handen te krijgen, maar de jongen wierp zijn speer en trof haar in haar nek. Ze hadden mij ook gedood als ik niet een pijl en boog had weten te pakken. Ik had ze net onder schot toen jij en Weed kwamen opdagen.' Ik knik terwijl ze dit verteld. Ik kende Bailey niet, maar vindt het jammer dat ze dood is gegaan. Niet alleen, omdat we een bondgenoot minder hebben, maar ook omdat ze met haar 15 jaar beter had verdiend. Net als veel van de mensen die in de Arena worden gegooid.

Bijna iedereen die ik zag bij het Bloedbad zag er bang uit en vocht om te overleven. Zelfs de drie tributen die mij probeerden te doden deden dat, omdat ze naar huis wilden. Maar de tributen uit District 1 en 4 zijn anders. Toen ik zag hoe ze hun laatste slachtoffers maakten bij de Hoorn leken ze plezier te hebben in hun moordpartij. En ze kwamen enthousiast op ons af. Blij dat ze weer nieuwe prooien hadden. De gedachte dat deze tributen nog leven maakt me bang. Zonder Weed kunnen we het niet tegen hen op nemen. Ik hoop dat er nog wat levenslust in hem zit.

'Ik ga met Weed praten,' zeg ik tegen Leia. 'Dan besluiten we wel wat we doen.' Samen lopen we terug met de volle waterflessen. Ik gebaar Leia dat ze zich afzijdig moet houden terwijl ik bij Weed neerhurk en hem de waterfles aanbied. Even lijkt hij niet te reageren, maar dan pakt hij de waterfles langzaam aan en zet hem aan zijn mond. 'Het spijt me van je zus,' zeg ik. Een traan vloeit uit zijn oog en over zijn wang terwijl ik het zeg. 'Het had niet zo moeten gaan,' zegt hij verward. Hij kijkt nog steeds nietsziend voor zich uit terwijl hij het zegt. Dan kijkt hij me aan terwijl zijn blik zich verhard. 'Wie was het?' Ik weet wat hij bedoeld. 'De jongen uit District 2. Leia heeft hem gedood.' Weeds mond perst zich samen. 'Dat is wat de Beroeps doen,' zegt hij langzaam. 'Ze pikken de jonge tributen die nog geen wapen hebben eruit en dan..' Hij kan zijn zin niet afmaken, omdat hij in snikken uitbarst.

Al gauw kalmeert hij weer wat. 'Ik maak ze allemaal af,' zegt hij terwijl zijn ogen nog donkerder worden. 'Elk jaar winnen de Beroeps weer door de kleinere, weerloze tributen te doden.' Hij pakt zijn arakh op en streelt het staal van het gekromde zwaard. 'Ik ga ervoor zorgen dat die klootzakken het dit jaar gaan bezuren.' Alle strijdbaarheid lijkt terug te komen bij Weed. Ik knik begrijpend. 'Leia en ik willen de Beroeps net zo graag dood als jij. Wij zullen je hierbij helpen.'

Na onze wonden verzorgd zijn en de flessen die we deels hebben leeggedronken weer zijn gevuld, pakken we onze spullen in en trekken verder. Ik wil nog steeds de afstand vergroten tussen ons en de Beroeps. We hebben een plan nodig als we hen willen uitschakelen. Als we constant door hen worden opgejaagd gaat dat niet lukken en dus trekken we verder. Weed hakt een dennentak van een boom af waarmee we onze voedsporen in de sneeuw af en toe uitwissen.

Wanneer het donker valt besluiten we te stoppen en uit te rusten. We hebben de hele dag gelopen en ik denk niet dat de Beroeps ons kunnen inhalen. Tenzij ze 's nachts ook doorlopen, maar dat is dom met alle gevaren die in de Arena op de loer liggen. We hebben geen spullen waar we vuur van kunnen maken, maar wel het zeil in Weeds tas waar we een tent van kunnen maken. Door het zeil over de laaghangende takken van een dennenboom te hangen weten we een redelijke tent op te zetten. Weed gaat op zoek naar wat eetbare spullen. Zijn doel om de Beroeps te doden heeft alle vechtlust weer in hem teruggebracht. Leia en ik zitten voor de tent. Mijn strijdhamer heb ik weggelegd, maar mijn mes zit nog in mijn riem. Leia heeft haar boog op haar schoot liggen met een pijl in de aanslag.

Zonder iets te zeggen kijken we naar de laatste restjes licht die achter de horizon verdwijnen. Opeens legt Leia waarschuwend een hand op mijn arm. Er ritselt zachtjes iets in de struiken. Mijn hand gaat onwillekeurig naar het handvat van mijn mes. Leia spant haar boog, klaar om de pijl weg te laten vliegen las er iets uit de struiken komt lopen. Na een minuut komt er langzaam een snuffelende neusje uit de struiken gevolgd door het harig lijf van een konijn. Ik heb niet lang de tijd om naar het mooie beestje te kijken, want de pijl uit Leia's boog boort zich in het hart van het konijn.

We hebben geen vuur om het vlees om te braden en dus leggen we na het villen en snijden van het konijn de stukken vlees in de tas van Weed. Hij is ondertussen al teruggekomen met wat wortels die niet bijzonder lekker zijn, maar wel voedzaam. Boven ons licht een scherm op terwijl het volkslied begint te spelen. Het Capitool laat ons zien wie er nog leven. Na het bloedbad hebben we ook de kanonnen gehoord, maar niemand dacht eraan de tel bij te houden. Als eerst verschijnen de tributen uit District 2 die Leia en ik gedood hebben, gevolgd door de tributen uit 3. De jongen uit District 1 is dus niet doodgevroren. Ik had al verwacht dat hij nog zou leven nu zijn bondgenoten er voor kozen om hem te redden, maar het was een meevaller geweest als hij toch was gestorven. Nu zijn de Beroeps nog in de meerderheid.

Na de tributen uit drie verschijnen de tributen uit District 5 als de volgende sterfgevallen. Hierna zie ik de jongen uit 6. Het meisje uit District 7 is ook gestorven in het Bloedbad. Beide tributen uit District 8 zijn gestorven. Ik herken ze als de tributen die met mij vochten aan het begin van het Bloedbad. De jongen uit 9 verschijnt na hen en moet met hen samengewerkt hebben want hij was de andere jongen die mij vasthield. Waar het meisje uit 9 was, weet ik niet, maar ze leeft in ieder geval nog want ze verschijnt niet op het scherm. Bij het volgende sterfgeval voel ik mijn spieren spannen. Bailey verschijnt op het scherm. Voor het eerst kijk ik goed naar haar gezicht en niet naar haar bouw. Ze heeft lieve ogen. Niet de ogen van een moordenaar. Er zit een kinderlijke onschuld in. Ze had hier niet moeten zijn. Ze was misschien niet onze meest waardevolle bondgenoot geweest, maar wellicht wel een beter persoon dan wij. Na Bailey verschijnen de twee magere kinderen uit District 12. Weer twee kinderen die hier niet hadden moeten zijn.

Wanneer het volkslied stopt zie ik dat Weed weer naast ons staat. Die jongen beweegt zich geruisloos door het bos. Hij huilt niet met geluid, maar ik zie wel een traan over zijn wang rollen. Ik besluit Weed met rust te laten en bespreek met Leia hoe we de wacht gaan houden. Leia begint met de eerste uren en wordt dan afgelost door Weed. En ik zal de laatste uren op me nemen. Ik geef Leia mijn jas voordat ik de tent binnenga. Het is hier zo koud dat je bijna doodvriest als je niet genoeg beweegt. Nadat Weed ook in de tent lig, maak ik de ingang zo klein dat het grootste gedeelte van onze lichamen binnen de tent blijft. Al gauw is het er bijna behaaglijk warm. 'Je hebt de goede rugzak uitgekozen,' zeg ik tegen Weed met een lichte klap over zijn schouder. Even trekt een mondhoek op zijn gezicht omhoog. Dat doet hij waarschijnlijk meer voor mij dan voor zichzelf.

Door al het vechten, rennen en het bloedverlies val ik al gauw in een lichte slaap. Ik word heel kort even wakker wanneer Leia de tent binnenkomt en Weed haar aflost. Ze kruipt dicht tegen me aan, maar ik laat haar begaan. Na een aantal uur buiten heeft ze het ongelooflijk koud gekregen. Al gauw val ik weer in slaap.

Zachtjes wordt er aan mijn schouder geschud. Ik schrik wakker en pak de arm die mij wakker schud stevig vast. Ik kijk in de donkere ogen van Weed die met zijn vrije hand een rustgevend gebaar maakt. Ik laat hem los en hij wenkt me de tent uit. Ik kijk naar Leia die niet wakker is geworden, trek mijn jas aan en volg Weed naar buiten. 'Wat gebeurd er?' fluister ik zachtjes. Weed wijst in de verte. Ik zie een klein lichtje. Het moet minstens een halve kilometer verderop zijn. 'Ik was de wacht aan het houden en toen verscheen dat licht,' vertelt Weed. 'Iemand heeft een vuur gestart.' Ik knik. Een nadere tribuut. Iemand die geen tent heeft en moest kiezen tussen vuur maken en zo je locatie verraden of doodvriezen. 'Moeten we Leia wakker maken?' vraagt Weed. 'Nee!' zeg ik iets te heftig. Weed trekt zijn wenkbrauwen verbaasd op. Ik zucht. 'Wat je tijdens het Bloedbad gezien hebt is niet wie ik ben. Niet wie ik wil zijn. Ik was boos en die tributen probeerde mij te doden, maar wellicht zit er maar 1 ongevaarlijke tribuut bij dat vuur. Wij zijn hier van de Beroeps. Niet om de zwakkere tributen eruit te pikken zoals zij doen. Leia begrijpt dat niet en als we haar wakker maken dan gaat ze er volgepakt met wapens op af.' Weed luistert en knikt langzaam. 'Ik ben hier ook voor de Beroeps. Jij beslist wat we doen.' Ik kijk naar het vuur. 'Ik ga erop af,' zeg ik vastberaden. Als het gewoon 1 tribuut is jaag ik diegene weg. Want onze locatie loopt nu ook in gevaar door dat vuur.' Weed loopt naar het stapeltje wapens dat we buiten hebben laten liggen en geeft me mijn mes. 'Laat je hamer maar liggen. Daar maak je alleen maar meer geluid mee.' Ik pak het mes aan en geef hem een knikje. Hierna beweeg ik me zachtjes tussen de bomen richting het vuur.

 **6 jaar eerder**

Samen met mijn vader loop ik over de weilanden van District 10. We tillen samen een zwaar onderdeel van de melkmachine in de koeienstallen dat mijn vader gerepareerd heeft. Het was te zwaar voor mijn vader om zelf te tillen en daarom mag ik mee. Ik ben misschien nog maar 11, maar het meehelpen in de smederij heeft me sterk gemaakt. Normaal wil mijn vader niet dat ik meega naar de koeienstallen. Mijn vader gaat ook wel heel vaak naar de koeienstallen. Er is vast vaak iets kapot daar. Lexa rent enthousiast om ons heen. De hond is niet zo jong meer, maar in prima conditie. Kay is bij mijn tante gebleven, want we moeten een flink eind lopen en voor Kay is dat nog een beetje te ver.

Mijn armen doen flink pijn van al het tillen wanneer we eindelijk de koeienstallen bereiken. Whitaker, de stalopziener, en twee andere mannen komen ons tegemoet. Whitaker begroet ons en kijkt naar het gerepareerde onderdeel. 'Dat ziet er goed uit Micheal,' zegt hij tevreden. 'Ik ben blij dat je het zo snel gepareerd was. Al mijn werknemers zijn doodmoe nu ze alle koeien met de hand moesten melken en daar geen extra tijd voor kregen.' Hij keert zich even naar de mannen naast hem. Sluit het onderdeel, maar weer bij de melkmachine aan en begin dan maar gelijk met het melken van de koeien. Ik kijk naar het enorme aantal koeien in de stal. En Dit is nog maar 1 stal van de vele stallen in District 10, maar volgens mijn vader produceren we in District 10 ook melk voor het hele land.

'Ik heb nog een ander onderdeel waar je misschien even naar moet kijken, Micheal,' zegt de stalopziener terwijl hij mijn vader achter zich aan wenkt. Ik wil achter hem aanlopen maar mijn vader houdt me tegen. 'Blijf jij maar even hier, Marcus. Ik wil me goed kunnen concentreren en dan kan niet als jij om me heen loopt.' De woorden doen een beetje pijn. Normaal wil mijn vader juist dat ik goed oplet als hij werkt in de smederij zodat ik zoveel mogelijk leer. En nu mag ik niet mee. Whitaker schiet mijn vader te hulp. Ja jongen dit is iets voor de grote mensen, maar ik zorg wel dat je even in de gaten wordt gehouden. Hij fluit naar een lange slungelige jongen van ongeveer 15 jaar oud. De jongen komt er gauw aanlopen. 'Dit is mijn zoon Roan,' zegt Whitaker tegen mij. Hierna keert hij zich naar de jongen. 'Let jij even op Marcus terwijl ik met Micheal praat?' vraagt hij de jongen. De jongen knikt met tegenzin.

Mijn vader loopt met Whitaker de stal uit en ik blijf achter met Lexa en de slungelige jongen die, nu ik beter naar hem kijk, flink wat puisten op zijn gezicht blijkt te hebben. De jongen mompelt wat binnensmonds. 'Wat zeg je?' vraag ik beleefd. 'Dat mijn hele plan verpest wordt doordat ik op een stom snertjong moet passen,' zegt de jongen. 'Je bent zelf stom,' zeg ik boos. 'En je hebt een puistenkop, voeg ik eraan toe. De jongen doet een boze stap in mijn richting, maar Lexa springt voor me en ontbloot grommend haar tanden. De jongen doet gauw een stap naar achter. 'Zeg tegen die hond dattie normaal moet doen zegt hij bang.' 'Jij wilde me slaan,' zeg ik beschuldigend. 'Als je dat weer probeert of me weer stom noemt dan bijt ze je.' 'Oké oké zegt de jongen. 'Ik zei dat alleen maar omdat ik stiekem naar mijn en jouw vader wil luisteren.' Ik kijk hem verbaas aan. 'Waarom wil je dat doen? Ze gaan alleen maar naar een machine kijken.' De jongen lacht me smalend uit. 'Ja hoor,' zegt hij sarcastisch. 'Dat is wat onze vaders doen.' Voordat ik kan vragen wat hij bedoelt wordt de jongen geroepen door een medewerker die probeert naar een gewonde hoef van een koe te kijken maar dat niet kan, omdat de koe tegenwerkt. 'Blijf hier staan,' zegt de jongen voordat hij wegloopt naar de koe. Maar ik ga er gauw vandoor met Lexa. Ik wil weten wat mijn vader aan het doen is.

Buiten de stal zie ik een klein houten hutje. Dat is het gebouw waar normaal alle papieren over de gang van zaken in de stallen worden ingevuld. Dat heeft mijn vader me verteld. Zouden mijn vader en Whitaker daar naar binnen zijn gegaan? Ik zie tegen het hutje aan wat struiken staan waar ik me in kan verstoppen. Ik zeg tegen Lexa dat ze moet blijven waar ze is en kruip stilletjes de struiken in. Door een spleet tussen de planken kan ik naar binnen kijken en meeluisteren. Ik hoor inderdaad de stemmen van mijn vader aan Whitaker.

'Ik zit met een kwestie in mijn maag Michael,' klinkt de stem van Whitaker. 'Ik kreeg een dag geleden werd ons iets opgestuurd vanuit het commandocentrum.' Ik zie door de spleet in de wand dat hij een koffer op de tafel legt en deze opent. Ik kan niet zien wat er in zit totdat mijn vader zich voorover buigt en een glazen buisje uit de koffer pakt. Er zit een vloeistof in het buisje en het is afgesloten met een klein kurkje. 'Wat is dit?' vraagt hij. Zijn stem klinkt bezorgd. 'Dit is gif, Michael,' antwoord Whitaker.

'Het commandocentrum heeft meerdere koffers naar District 9, 10 en 11 gestuurd. Met de opdracht om de voedselvoorraad van het Capitool te vergiftigen. Momenteel kunnen we ons district niet terugveroveren, omdat er gelijk versterkingen vanuit het Capitool gestuurd zouden worden, maar als we hun eten vergiftigen komen wij in het voordeel te staan. Denk eens aan wie we zouden uitschakelen. Politici, vredebewakers…' 'Vrouwen, kinderen..,' onderbreekt mijn vader hem. 'Misschien zelfs baby's als dit gif ook de borstvoeding aantast..' Mijn vader kijkt Whitaker ongelovig aan. 'Dit kunnen we niet doen,' zegt hij. 'Denk je dat dit is wat ik wil?' zegt Whitaker verontwaardigt. 'Maar er is geen andere optie. De vierde editie van de Hongerspelen komen eraan, Michael. Weer twee kinderen die van ons worden afgenomen. En die kinderen worden niet zomaar vermoord, maar worden gedwongen elkaar af te maken gedreven door de hoop het zelf te kunnen overleven.' Whitaker stopt even met praten. Ik kan hem niet zien, maar hij lijkt bijna te huilen. Maar even later praat hij alweer verder. 'Ik vindt dit niet de juiste manier, maar dit kan leiden naar vrijheid.' Even is het stil. Ik zie hoe mijn vader het glazen buisje dat hij nog steeds in zijn hand heeft opheft naar Whitaker. 'Als wij naar deze middelen grijpen, verdienen we het niet om in vrijheid te leven.'

Ik hoor nog hoe er verder wordt gepraat maar zie dat er een hoop mensen de stal uit komen lopen. Het melken is vast klaar. Ik moet gauw weg voordat iemand mij in de struiken ziet zitten. Ik glip de struiken uit en loop weer naar de stal waar mijn vader me heeft achtergelaten. Lexa heeft me gelijk weer gevonden en loopt met me mee. De puistenkop is boos dat ik ben weggeglipt, maar doet niets naders dan mompelend wat klagen. Hij durft niks met de grote hond naast me. Ik trek een lange neus naar hem.

Het duurt nog even voordat mijn vader terug is. 'Sorry, Marcus,' zegt hij. 'Het duurde allemaal wat langer. Kom, we gaan naar huis.' Zwijgend lopen we over de weilanden terug naar de smederij. Het duurt even voordat ik de vraag aan mijn vader durf te stellen. 'Papa? Moet je dat onderdeel nog repareren waar jij met de stalbaas naar ging kijken?' Mijn vader kijkt even opzij naar me en glimlacht. 'Nee, Marcus,' zegt hij dan. 'Aan dit onderdeel ga ik mijn handen niet vuil maken.'

 **Het heden**

Als sluipend kom ik steeds dichter bij het vuur en degene die het vuur heeft aangestoken. Na nog wat dichter bij het vuur te zijn gekomen kan ik nu zien wie er bij het vuur zit. Het is een meisje. Volgens mij komt ze uit District 9. Zij was er niet bij toen de jongen uit 9 en de beide tributen uit District 8 mij aanvielen. Ze heeft een klein tasje met wat voorraden, maar lijkt voor de rest niet gewapend te zijn. Ze is een makkelijke prooi, maar ik moet denken over wat mijn vader lang geleden zei. Over dat je het leven moest verdienen. Ik ga haar niet doden, maar ze moet hier wel weg. Haar vuur lokt andere tributen naar onze locatie. Ik maak me klaar en storm dan de struiken af en werp me op het meisje. Met mijn ene hand hou ik haar amen in bedwang en met mijn andere hand druk ik haar hoofd hard in de sneeuw die door het vuur is begonnen met smelten.

Ik breng mijn mond bij haar oor. 'Luister héél goed naar me,' fluister ik in mijn oor. Ik laat je straks los en jij blijft dan heel rustig. Als je dat doet breng je het er levend van af. Beweeg met de duim van je linkerhand als je me begrijpt. Ik zie hoe het meisje haar duim beweegt. Ik laat haar langzaam los. Ze draait zich om en kijkt bang naar het mes in mijn hand. Ik leg mijn vinger op mijn lippen. 'Je vuur heeft me hierheen gebracht,' zeg ik. 'Dat betekent dat het ook andere tributen kan lokken. Waarom maak je een vuur?' Het meisje kijkt me verward aan. 'Er lagen wat lucifers in mijn tasje en ik had het koud,' zegt ze. Ik schud mijn hoofd. 'Niet slim,' zeg ik. 'En je zit te dicht bij de plek waar ik me schuilhoudt. Dus je moet vertrekken. En wel nu.' 'En dan doodvriezen,' vraagt het meisje. Ik haal mijn schouders op. 'Als je dat wil. Persoonlijk zou ik zelf in beweging blijven. Dan vries je niet dood en creëer je meer afstand tussen jou en andere tributen.'

Het meisje knikt. 'Oké, zegt ze ongemakkelijk. 'Nou.. Bedankt dat je mijn keel niet opensnijd.' Ik maak een wegwerpgebaar met mijn hand. 'Ga nu maar en blijf in beweging.' In mijn hoofd kan ik zien hoe Abby misprijzend haar hoofd schud bij deze keuze, maar ik kan het niet. Ik kan dit meisje niet zonder meer doden.

Het meisje pakt gauw haar weinige spullen en loopt richting het donkere bos. Ze blijft nog even staan en keert zich om. 'Ik zag jou tijdens het bloedbad,' zegt ze. Je vocht samen met die donkere jongen uit 11. Werken jij en het meisje uit jouw district met district 11 samen?' Ik geef geen antwoord op haar vraag. 'Maakt niet uit,' zegt het meisje. 'Ik weet dat het zo is. Er is iets wat je moet weten over het meisje uit jouw district. Ik probeer nog steeds niks weg te geven, maar ben wel nieuwsgierig en het meisje ziet het. 'Jouw districtgenoot is degene die het meisje uit 11 heeft vermoord.' Na dit gezegd te hebben stapt ze het donkere bos in en is ze verdwenen.

* * *

 **En zo is dit hoofdstuk ten einde. Ik hoop dat de cliffhanger jullie weer het verhaal in heeft getrokken. Marcus heeft een belangrijke keuze te maken. Lees ook niet zomaar over de flashbacks heen. Die zijn niet alleen om wat te vertellen over het leven van Marcus en Kay in District 10. Veel informatie uit de flashbacks zullen weer terugkomen aan het eind van dit boek. Dus blijf die stukken ook volgen. Laat even weten wat jullie van dit hoofdstuk vonden.**


	14. Hoofdstuk 14

**Marcus confronteert Leia met haar acties tijdens het Bloedbad en moet besluiten wat dit betekent voor het bondgenootschap.**

* * *

Met een vaste tred lopen we door het donkere bos. Na het vuur dat dicht bij ons kamp brandde, wilde ik geen seconde langer blijven. Dus maakte ik iedereen wakker. We pakten snel alles in en gingen weer op weg. We lopen nog steeds van de Hoorn weg, maar ik weet niet of dat nog lang mogelijk zal zijn. De Arena is niet oneindig groot en de spelmakers hebben de gewoonte om van alles uit te halen om tributen naar elkaar toe te drijven. Ik zal het publiek wel teleurgesteld hebben door het meisje zomaar te laten gaan. Weed keek me vragend aan toen ik terugkwam en ook Leia wilde weten wat ik met de vuurstichter had gedaan toen ik haar wakker maakten. Ik vertelde hen dat de tribuut die het vuur heeft gemaakt me gehoord moest hebben toen ik eraan kwam, omdat er niemand bij het vuur was toen ik daar aan kwam. Ik durf de waarheid niet te vertellen. Vooral Leia zal het niet eens zijn met mijn keuze en ik kan deze bondgenootschap niet uit elkaar laten vallen.

Dit brengt me gelijk bij het volgende probleem, omdat het meisje bij het vuur stellig beweerde dat Leia degene is die Bailey heeft vermoord. Ik geloofde Leia gelijk toen ze vertelde dat de jongen uit District 2 degene was die Bailey doodde. Maar ik kan me ook herinneren dat de jongen iets wilde zeggen toen Leia beweerde dat hij Weeds zusje had vermoord, maar dat Leia een pijl in zijn hart schoot voor hij iets kon zeggen. Zou het meisje bij het vuur de waarheid hebben gesproken? Het zou natuurlijk ook een tactiek kunnen zijn om ons tegen elkaar op te zetten. Sommige tributen gebruiken hun vindingrijkheid als het hen aan kracht ontbreekt.

Terwijl we verder lopen is er iets wat me opvalt. Het wordt langzaam warmer en de sneeuw verdwijnt. Het lijkt wel alsof we vanuit de winter de herfst inlopen. De Spelmakers hebben er een speciale Arena van gemaakt deze editie. Zodra het licht is geworden rusten we wat uit. We zijn behoorlijk moe van de onderbroken nachtrust.

Terwijl we tegen een boom aanzitten kijkt Leia naar de bomen om ons heen. 'Ik ken deze bomen,' zegt ze. 'We moeten hier in de buurt wat eetbare noten kunnen vinden. Ik ga er wat zoeken.' Ik sta tegelijk met haar op. 'Ik help je wel,' zeg ik. Samen lopen we tussen de bomen door op zoek naar de noten waar Leia het over heeft. Bij de eerste bomen waar we langs lopen vinden we geen noten op de grond. We lopen nog een eindje verder. 'Weet je zeker dat er noten aan deze bomen groeien?' vraag ik. Leia knikt zelfverzekerd. 'Ik ben er zeker van, maar waarschijnlijk zijn ze nog niet van de boom afgevallen.' Ze kijkt naar 1 van de bomen voor ons. Zonder iets te zeggen haalt ze de boog en pijlen van haar schouder. 'Ik probeer er wat los te schudden,' zegt ze.

Voorzichtig klimt ze de boom in. Dat heeft ze vast vaker gedaan want het gaat haar goed af. Al gauw zit ze bovenin de boom en schud ze aan de takken daar. Een regen van nootjes komt naar beneden. Ik steek mijn duim naar haar op. 'Goed werk.' Ik trek mijn jas en shirt uit zodat ik in mijn hemd sta. Ik trek dan ook mijn hemd uit. Eventjes huiver ik door de kou op mijn blote lijf, maar dat is gauw over wanneer ik mijn shirt en jas weer aan doe. Ik knoop mijn hemd aan 1 kant dicht zodat deze als zak kan dienen om de nootjes in te doen. Leia is ondertussen alweer naar beneden geklommen en helpt me met het verzamelen van de nootjes.

We zijn een behoorlijk eind van onze rustplaats af en ik weet zeker dat Weed ons vanaf hier niet kan horen. We worden opgeschrikt door het geluid van een kanon. We stoppen even met het rapen van de nootjes en kijken elkaar aan. 'De Beroeps staan niet stil,' zeg ik. Leia knikt. Ik staar bedenkelijk naar de grond. Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen. De kans dat Leia zich tegen haar eigen bondgenoot heeft gekeerd tijdens het Bloedbad is sterk aanwezig en dit plaatst haar in een heel ander daglicht.

'Ik moet je iets bekennen,' begin ik. Leia die net weer een hand vol nootjes heeft opgeraapt kijkt me vragend aan. 'Ik zei vannacht dat ik niemand vond bij het vuur, maar dat is niet waar. Ik vond het meisje uit District 9 daar.' Ze kijkt me recht aan terwijl ik dit zeg. 'Als je daar het meisje van District 9 bent tegengekomen…' zegt ze langzaam. 'Waarom heb ik dan geen kanon gehoord?' 'Omdat ik haar heb laten gaan,' zeg ik zonder enige schaamte. 'Ze was bang en ongewapend. Ik dood geen ongewapende kinderen,' zeg ik stellig. Even is het stil. Dan lacht Leia kort en schamper. 'Ik snap niet dat Abby dacht dat jij geschikt zou zijn om als leider op te treden. Terwijl acties als deze ons allemaal in gevaar brengen.' Ik voel me boos worden.

'Het meisje zei dat ze jou gezien heeft tijdens het Bloedbad.' Ik kijk recht in haar ogen terwijl ik dit zeg. Ik zie heel kort de schrik in haar ogen, maar ze hersteld zich snel. De moed zakt me in de schoenen. Een klein gedeelte van me hoopte dat het meisje uit District 9 had gelogen om ons tegen elkaar op te zetten, maar deze reactie vertelt me eigenlijk al alles. Mijn vingernagels graven zich in mijn handpalmen. Ik probeer uit alle macht niet boos te worden. Een goede leider blijft altijd rustig. 'Ik ga je een vraag stellen,' zeg ik Leia. 'En als ik jou was zou ik hier een eerlijk antwoord op geven.' Ik zorg ervoor dat aan mijn toon te horen is dat ik het meen. 'Heb jij Bailey vermoord?'

Leia staart naar de grond en reageert niet. Het blijft zo lang stil dat ik denk dat er geen antwoord komt, maar dan zie ik hoe ze langzaam knikt. Ik laat moedeloos mijn hoofd zakken en wrijf met mijn vingers door mijn ogen. 'Mijn hemel,' fluister ik. 'Waarom?' 'Omdat ik naar huis wil, Marcus!' zegt Leia. Voor het eerst klinkt er radeloosheid door in haar stem. 'Dat wil iedereen die in deze klote-arena zit toch? Naar huis?' Voor het eerst heb ik het idee dat Leia de hele waarheid vertelt. Maar ik ben ontzettend boos. 'We hadden een plan!' zeg ik verontwaardigt. 'Een plan om de Beroeps uit te schakelen en niet om onze bondgenoten te vermoorden. Bailey vertrouwde op ons! Weed vertrouwde op ons! Wat bezielde je?'

Leia heft haar handen weifelend op en schud haar hoofd. 'Ik dacht…,' stamelend zoekt ze naar de juiste woorden. 'Ik dacht dat als onze aanval op de Beroeps succesvol zou zijn dat we onze bondgenoten niet meer nodig zouden hebben. En dan zou ik hen niet later weer in de Arena tegen willen komen als tegenstanders. En je hebt Bailey gezien tijdens de trainingsdagen. Ze kon goed een mes werpen, maar verder dacht ik niet zat ze heel veel voor ons zou kunnen betekenen. Er is geen ruimte voor mededogen.' Ik loop een stukje bij Leia weg terwijl ze dit zegt. Ik kan niet geloven dat Leia zo meedogenloos is.

Ik haal diep adem en draai me weer om naar Leia. 'Je bent een laag en laf persoon,' zeg ik met een stem vol afschuw. 'Je eigen bondgenoot vermoorden, om er je eigen voordeel mee te doen. Wat bovendien ook nog eens dom was, omdat er momenteel vier Beroeps rondlopen en wij maar met drie personen zijn!' Leia laat de woorden gelaten over zich heen gaan en knikt. 'Dan ben ik maar laag en laf. Ik ben tenminste niet dood binnen een paar dagen.'

Ik kijk haar geïrriteerd aan. 'Waar heb je het over?' blaf ik haar toe. 'Kijk naar jezelf, Marcus. Al sinds de Spelen van start gingen hang jij de aardige jongen uit. Heb je wel goed gekeken in de vorige edities? De aardige mensen winnen niet!' Ik kijk haar ongelovig aan. 'Aardige jongen?' zeg in ongelovig. 'Ik heb drie mensen vermoord sinds we hier zijn!' Mijn gezicht is centimeters bij dat van haar vandaan. 'Drie! En dan ben ik de aardige jongen? Waarom? Omdat ik mijn bondgenoten niet onverwacht de keel opensnijd? Ik ben geen aardige jongen,' ik kijk walgend neer op Leia. 'Ik ben gewoon niet zoals jij.' Leia kijkt me recht aan. 'Daarom zul je sterven,' zegt ze zacht.

Ik draai me weer om, loop een paar passen en schop tegen een boom aan. Wat moet ik nu doen. Mijn gevoel zegt dat ik Leia zo ver mogelijk bij ons vandaan moet krijgen, maar er lopen nog steeds vier Beroeps rond. Met Leia bij ons waren de kansen al niet goed. Zonder haar is er al helemaal geen hoop meer. Leia weg sturen is misschien juist, maar het is niet slim. Ik loop naar haar toe. 'Weed mag dit niet weten,' zeg ik. 'Als hij doorkrijgt dat jij zijn zusje hebt vermoord zal hij je zonder aarzelen doden.' Leia kijkt me vragend aan. 'Wat nu?' vraagt ze. 'We gaan terug naar Weed en we praten hier niet meer over,' zeg ik. 'We gaan achter de Beroeps aan. Als we de Beroeps weten uit te schakelen moet je er gelijk vandoor.' Ik kijk haar recht aan terwijl ik dit zeg. 'Want het eerste wat ik dan doe is Weed de waarheid vertellen.'

Terwijl we verder door het bos lopen wordt het steeds warmer en verdwijnt de sneeuw vrijwel helemaal. Nu loopt Weed voorop en Leia in het midden. Weed was al ongeduldig toen we terugkwamen met mijn dichtgeknoopte hemd vol nootjes. Ik voel me ellendig. Weed is zijn zusje verloren en ik weet wie de dader is en ik houd het bewust voor hem achter. Het is al laar als we op een openplek in het bos aankomen. In het midden van de open plek staat een boom met daarnaast een poeltje met kraakhelder water. Aan de zijkant van het poeltje staat een struik vol met bramen die er prachtig uitzien. Leia haalt de boog en pijlen van haar schouder en pakt een veldfles uit de tas die we samen delen. Hierna loopt ze in de richting van het poeltje om de fles te vullen.

Ik kijk eens goed rond op de open plek. Iets bevalt me niet aan deze plek. Ik volg Leia's stappen met mijn ogen. En dan zie ik het. De grond bij de boom ziet er raar uit. Alsof iemand zijn voetstappen heeft geprobeerd weg te werken. 'Leia sta stil!,' zeg ik gehaast, maar het is al te laat. De lus van een touw dat onder de grond is verstopt, vouwt zich om Leia's enkel en sleurt haar mee over de grond richting de bouw. Het touw trekt haar om hoog en zorgt ervoor dat ze ondersteboven aan een tak van de boom bungelt. Iemand heeft hier een val gezet. Een jongen met een bijl komt achter de boom vandaan en pakt Leia vast zodat ze tussen ons en hem inhangen. Hij legt de snede van de bijl tegen Leia's keel. 'Geen stap verder!' zegt hij gespannen. Weed grijpt gelijk naar zijn arakh en ik houd mijn strijdhamer gereed. 'Leg die wapens neer,' zegt de jongen. 'Of anders gaat ze eraan!' 'Ho eens,' zeg ik kalm. 'Ik denk niet dat je hier goed over hebt nagedacht,' zeg ik terwijl ik mijn hamer laat zakken. 'We zijn met ons drieën en jij bent alleen,' zeg ik tegen de jongen. Ik weet nu opeens wie hij is. Hij is de jongen uit district 7. Hij heeft een bijl te pakken weten te krijgen en heeft een val opgezet bij een plek waar mensen komen om hun watervoorraad bij te vullen. Slim, maar niet als degene die in je val beland nog een aantal gewapende bondgenoten heeft.

Ik kan Leia als persoon missen als kiespijn, maar heb haar als bondgenoot nog nodig. Ik richt me weer tot de jongne die weifelend zijn kansen afweegt. 'Je kunt haar doden,' zeg ik. 'Maar wat dan? Dan ga jij ook dood. Dan laten we je niet meer gaan. Maar als je haar laat leven dan vergeten we dit,' zeg ik goedmoedig. 'Vul je watervoorraad rustig aan en loop weg,' we doen je niks. De jongen kijkt naar mij en Weed allebei gewapend en klaar om toe te slaan. Hij weet dat hij verloren heeft. Zijn bijl gaat van Leia's keel naar het touw en hij snijd haar los. Ze beland nogal hard weer op de grond en zit rood van woede en het ondersteboven hangen.

Ze staat op werpt de jongen een boze blik toe en loopt boos van hem weg. 'Dus ik mag gaan?' vraagt de jongen onzeker. Ik knik. 'Ik heb je mijn woord gegeven dus je mag gaan, maar dat geld alleen voor deze keer. Als we je weer tegenkomen laat ik je niet meer gaan. De jongen knikt. De jongen draait zich om en loopt naar de rand van de open plek. Hij is bijna tussen de bomen verdwenen als een pijl zich in zijn rug boort en hij met een kreet in elkaar zakt. Ik draai me om en zie Leia met een geheven boog staan. Kijkend naar de pijl die ze in de rug van de jongen heeft geschoten.

* * *

 **Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk. Ik hoop dat ik hiermee wat heb kunnen laten zien over wat de Hongerspelen doet met mensen en dat keuzes niet altijd even makkelijk zijn. Wat vonden jullie van dit hoofdstuk? Laat het me weten!**


	15. Hoofdstuk 15

**Terwijl Marcus terugdenkt en zijn eigen jeugd, worden de motieven van Leia hem duidelijk.**

* * *

Het is doodstil op de plek waar we ons kamp hebben opgeslagen. Leia zit een eindje van ons af met haar rug naar ons toe. Van het lange gras waar we inzitten vlecht ze een slinger. Weed heeft een steen gevonden en slijpt zwijgend de snede van zijn arakh. Ik kijk naar de boog en koker met pijlen die naast mij liggen. Ik heb ze van Leia afgepakt. Ze is een ongeleid projectiel. De jongen uit district 7 liep naar het bos in de overtuiging dat hij van ons niets hoefde te vrezen. Leia verbrak de afspraak die ik met hem maakte. Het is niet mijn schuld dat de jongen stierf. Waarom voel ik me dan toch schuldig?

Leia had overigens geen zin om de boog af te staan. Maar een harde klap tegen haar kin van mij zorgde ervoor dat ze opeens veel beter meewerkte. Hierna liep ik verder. Weed en Leia moesten zelf maar weten of ze mij volgde. Weed volgde mij op de voet. Leia volgde ons op een afstand.

Weed is gestopt met het slijpen van zijn arakh. Hij gaat naast mij zitten en we zitten een tijdje zwijgend naast elkaar. We kijken allebei naar Leia. Dan verbreekt hij het zwijgen. 'Ik heb je nog niet bedankt voor wat je tijdens het bloedbad deed.' Hij lijkt even naar de juiste woorden te zoeken. 'Bailey is mijn enige zusje. Zij was degene die het had moeten overleven. Toen we "toevallig" allebei werden gekozen tijdens de Boete beloofde ik mezelf dat Bailey zou terugkeren naar onze moeder.' Het ontgaat me niet dat hij het woord "toevallig" nogal sarcastisch uitspreekt. Er gaan geruchten dat het Capitool met de papiertjes rommelt om de uitslagen van de Boetes te beïnvloeden. Want hoe spannend worden de Spelen als familieleden samen in de Arena belanden?

Weed praat verder. 'Ik was even niet mezelf toen ik haar daar zo zag liggen. Ik had me zo voorgenomen dat ik haar zou beschermen en Bailey rekende daar ook op, want dat is wat ik mijn hele leven al doe..' zijn stem breekt. Ik begrijp hem maar al te goed. Na het overlijden van mijn vader was Kay beschermen het allerbelangrijkste voor mij. De onzekerheid over wat er met Kay is gebeurd valt me erg zwaar. Is hij dood en zit Kane handenwrijfend te wachten totdat ik hier sterf? Dan zouden al zijn problemen immers uit de lucht zijn. Alhoewel mijn tante ook op de hoogte is van onze afspraak.

Ik zie dat Weed ook een blik op Leia werpt. 'Ik snap dat je boos op haar bent,' zegt hij. 'Maar als ze die jongen niet had gedood had je het misschien zelf moeten doen als we hem later tegen waren gekomen. Of anders was hij wel in handen van de Beroeps beland. En wie weet wat die met hem hadden gedaan?' Hij kijkt peinzend naar de grond. 'Ze wil gewoon naar huis.' Ik kijk naar hem. 'Wil jij naar huis?' vraag ik hem. Hij zucht. 'Ik wil het liefst mijn zusje wreken,' antwoord hij. 'Dan pas denk ik na over wat ik wil. Mijn zusje was het belangrijkste in mijn leven.' Hij kijkt naar mij. 'Heb jij eigenlijk broertjes of zusjes?' Ik laat moedeloos mijn hoofd zakken. 'Ik weet het niet.'

 **14 jaar eerder**

Mama blijft maar gillen. En ik mag niet bij haar kijken. Ik druk mijn kleine handjes weer tegen mijn oren om maar niet te hoeven horen hoe mama maar blijft gillen en huilen. Ik snap het niet. Papa en mama waren een tijdje terug zo blij geweest. Ze hadden door de kamer gedanst en mij ernstig verteld dat er een baby in mama's buik zat. Ik zou een grote broer worden. En ik was blij dat papa en mama zo vrolijk waren. Papa is vaak weg. En als hij thuis is, is hij vaak moe en wil hij niet met me spelen. Hij praat vaak met mama over oorlog. Toen ik hem vroeg wat dat is zei hij dat er een soort ruzie was waar hij een einde aan moest maken. Daarom had hij geen tijd om met me te spelen.

Papa had wel een hondje voor mij gekocht. Een lief zwart-bruin hondje. Samen met mama heb ik haar Lexa genoemd. Nu zit Lexa bij mij op bed. Ook bang voor al het lawaai uit de kamer. Uiteindelijk wil ik toch weten wat er gebeurd. Langzaam sluip ik naar de kamer waar mijn moeder ligt. In de slaapkamer van mijn papa en mama is naast mijn papa en mama nu ook een man die zich 'de dokter' noemde toen papa met hem binnen kwam. Tijdens het avondeten had mama buikpijn gekregen en ging papa deze man gauw halen. Ik luister naar de bezorgde woorden die uit de kamer komen. ….'keizersnee….geen verdoving…geen andere optie…anders sterft de baby.' Van de meeste woorden weet ik geeneens wat ze betekenen. Maar ik snap wel dat er iets heel ergs aan de hand is. Ik ren zo snel als mijn kleine beentjes dat kunnen weer terug naar mijn bed met Lexa achter me aan.

Even later hoor ik het verschrikkelijkste geluid ooit. Mijn moeder schreeuwt al de hele avond, maar niet zo erg als nu. Ik druk mijn handjes zo hard als ik kan tegen mijn oortjes en barst in snikken uit. Ik weet niet hoe lang ik er zo gezeten heb voordat papa bij me komt zitten. Hij legt zijn sterke hand op mijn hoofd. Ik zie zijn ogen vreemd glinsteren. 'Je hebt een broertje gekregen, Marcus,' zegt hij met een vreemde stem. Ik zie niks in de handen van mijn vader. De baby is vast bij mama. Ik wil mama en de nieuwe baby zien. 'Mag ik dan nu bij mama kijken?' vraag ik. Mijn vader zucht diep. 'Mama is er niet meer, Marcus.' En na dat gezegd te hebben barst mijn vader in tranen uit.

 **10 jaar eerder**

Met mijn hand in die van mijn tante loop ik in de richting van het plein. De "ruzie" waar mijn vader me als kind over had vertelt was een serieuze oorlog tussen het Capitool en de Districten. Mijn vriendjes op het schoolplein vertelden me elke dag wat hun ouders over de oorlog zeiden. Ouders denken vaak dat kinderen niet luisteren, maar dat valt soms dik tegen. Eerst waren de verhalen dat we de oorlog gingen winnen. Toen vertelde één van mijn vriendjes dat District 13 was vernietigd. Nog een tijdje later vertelde een van mijn vrienden dat hij zijn ouders had horen zeggen dat District 1, 2 en 4 zich hadden overgegeven en nu meevochten met het Capitool.

Al gauw daarna hadden we de verhalen van onze ouders over de oorlog niet meer nodig. We konden zelf horen wat er gebeurde. Er werd aan de rand van ons district gevochten. Mijn vader deed van alles om de rebellen te helpen. Hij smeedde wapens voor hen en vocht op het laatst zelf mee met de rebellen. Maar het Capitool won en veel rebellen stierven. De andere werden gevangen gezet in het gemeentehuis. Er was een gemeen uitziende man geweest die had laten omroepen dat iedereen in het District van de leeftijd boven 5 jaar de laatste dag van de week op het plein voor het gemeentehuis moest zijn.

Afgezien van alle kleine kinderen en een aantal vrouwen die op de kinderen pasten was iedereen op weg naar het plein. Mijn tante was naar de doden gaan kijken en had mijn vader niet kunnen vinden. Dat moet dus betekenen dat mijn vader gevangen zit. Omdat ik 7 jaar oud ben moet ik ook mee naar het gemeentehuis. Mijn broertje is met een grote groep kinderen bij een kennis van ons. Ik kijk omhoog naar mijn tante. Ze ziet er bezorgd uit. Ik vind haar heel lief. Zij zorgt voor Kay en mij sinds mama dood is. Mijn vader heeft verteld dat mama tante Heda's zus was. Mijn tante was ook heel verdrietig toen ze hoorde dat mama dood was.

Mijn benen zijn moe als ik op het plein aankom. Er zijn al veel mensen maar toch moeten we nog een half uur wachten. Sommige mensen moeten op het gebied achter het plein staan, omdat er een heel groot podium is gemaakt. De deuren van het gemeentehuis gaan open en een grote groep gevangenen met geboeide handen worden door vredebewakers het podium opgeduwd. De gevangen worden op hun knieën neergezet en achter elke gevangen staat een vredebewaker. De gemeen uitziende man verschijnt opeens vanachter de vredebewakers en gaat op de voorgrond staan.

'Mijn naam is Cornelus Hutchess,' zegt hij met een krachtige stem. 'Ik heb op orders van de president zelf dit district overgenomen, ondanks de heftige tegenstand die geboden werd. Heel District 10 is nu onder mijn controle. Ik heb de rechtstreekse orders om het district weer op te bouwen en de rebellen hun gepaste straf te geven. De mannen die u hier op het podium ziet zijn verraders. Mensen die Panem de rug toekeerden. Mensen die schade toebrachten aan ons mooie land. Terwijl we al zoveel hebben moeten meemaken.' Ik zie hoe de man rood wordt bij het uitspreken van de woorden. Hij ziet er heel boos uit. 'De enige juiste straf voor dit verraad is de dood. En daarom veroordeel ik al deze mensen, vanuit de macht die president Thelonius Wells mij heeft toegezegd, ter dood,' zegt hij langzaam. Ik voel me duizelig en houd de hand van mijn tante stevig vast. Gaat papa nu dood? 'Maar het Capitool is genadig,' gaat de vredebewaker verder. 'En de opbouw van het District gaat voor het uitdelen van de gepaste straf. Daarom zal dit vonnis bij een aantal mensen worden ingetrokken.'

Hierna noemt de man de namen van de gevangenen die niet gedood zullen worden. Veel mensen die genoemd worden ken ik niet. Totdat ik de naam hoor noemen die ik wel heel goed ken. 'Michael Long.' Na de naam van mijn vader worden er nog enkele andere namen genoemd. 'Deze mannen ontlopen hun straf, omdat hun diensten waardevol worden geacht door het Capitool. Maar de rest…' De man geeft een knikje naar de vredebewakers die achter de gevangenen staan. Deze trekken allemaal tegelijk hun pistool en richten het op de hoofden van de mannen waarbij de straf niet is ingetrokken. De boos uitziende man noemt één voor één de namen van de mannen die ter dood zijn veroordeeld. Steeds nadat een naam wordt genoemd klinkt er een schot en valt één van de gevangenen dood neer.

De menigte op het plein reageert geschokt. Kinderen huilen terwijl de volwassenen fluisteren dat ze stil moeten zijn. Mijn tante drukt mijn hoofd omlaag zodat ik naar de grond kijk. 'Niet kijken, Marcus,' zegt ze. Ik luister naar de namen die worden genoemd. Wanneer ik de naam Harris Reyes hoor gevolgd door het geluid van een pistoolschot, zie ik hoe een aantal kinderen bij mij in de buurt in huilen uitbarsten. Bij hen staat een vrouw die apathisch naar het podium kijkt. De kleine kinderen klampen zich vast aan het oudste kind van het stel. Het is een blond meisje dat er iets ouder uitziet dan ik ben. Het meisje probeert de kleinere kinderen te troosten en stil te laten zijn. Harris Reyes was vast de vader van die kinderen.

De pistoolschoten lijken maar niet op te houden. Totdat er uiteindelijk geen pistoolschot meer volgt op de laatste. De man de Cornelus heet zegt nog iets, maar ik luister er niet meer naar. Ik wil gewoon naar huis. Samen met mijn tante wacht ik tot de mannen die gepardonneerd zijn ook daadwerkelijk worden vrijgelaten. Wanneer ik mijn vader zie stort ik me in zijn sterke armen. 'Kom, Marcus,' zegt mijn vader met een vlakke stem. 'We gaan naar huis.' Samen met mijn vader en tante loop ik naar huis. Zijn hand laat ik niet meer los. In mijn ooghoek zie ik het blonde meisje weer lopen. Aan haar ene hand trekt ze haar moeder mee die nog steeds nergens op lijkt te reageren. Aan haar andere hand heeft ze haar broertjes en zusjes.

 **6 jaar eerder**

Samen met mijn vrienden sta ik op het schoolplein. We zijn blij dat het lunchpauze is want de les die we net hadden gehad over hoe je kippen moet verzorgen zodat ze zo veel mogelijk eieren leggen was erg saai. Ik heb een klein groepje vrienden waar ik altijd mee lunch. Ik zie ze buiten school eigenlijk nooit, maar we kunnen goed met elkaar opschieten.

Opeens zie ik 1 van mijn vrienden bij een aantal jongens van de groep boven ons staan. Ze lijken iets interessants te vertellen want ze maken allerlei gebaren. Ik besluit te gaan kijken waar ze het over hebben. Wanneer ik bij het groepje aankom is één jongen nog altijd druk aan het vertellen. 'Ik zeg het je. Ze gooide haar potlooddoosje tegen de leraar aan en zij dat hij kon opdonderen met die hele school.' Terwijl hij het zegt maakt hij een gooigebaar met zijn hand.

'Over wie hebben jullie het?' vraag ik nieuwsgierig. 'Leia Reyes,' antwoord de jongen die aan het vertellen was. 'Het knapste meisje van onze klas. Ze kreeg ruzie met de leraar en flipte helemaal. Er kwam zelfs een vredebewaker om haar weg te halen van school.' Onze groep zit in de zaal naast de groep boven ons en we hadden inderdaad al wat kabaal gehoord. 'Wat krijgt zo voor straf?' vraag ik aan de jongen. 'Ze moet sowieso een nacht in de cel blijven en daarna mag ze niet meer op school komen. Dus dan moet ze al aan het werk op haar twaalfde.' Ik moet opeens weer denken aan het meisje op het plein met de moeder die apathisch voor haar uitstaarde. Er wordt gefluisterd dat de moeder van Leia nooit meer is hersteld na de executie van haar vader. Dat zou betekenen dat Leia voor haar broertjes en zusjes moet zorgen. Zou ze zich expres hebben laten schorsen?

Later die week zie ik Leia nog 1 keer wanneer ik de stad inga om een boodschap te doen voor mijn vader. Ze heeft de kleren aan die de herders ook altijd aanhebben. Met zelfverzekerde stappen loopt ze het kantoor binnen waar mensen in ruil voor extra voedsel hun naam nog een keer indienen voor de Boete.

 **Het heden**

'We doen alles voor degene die we liefhebben,' mompel ik. 'Wat?' vraagt Weed. 'Ik dacht opeens ergens aan,' zeg ik afwezig terwijl ik naar Leia staar die nog steeds een slinger probeert te maken van het lange gras. Ik pak de boog en pijlen, loop naar Leia en ga naast haar zitten. Even wordt er niets gezegd.

'Ik weet waarom,' zeg ik terwijl ik haar aankijk. Vragend trekt ze haar wenkbrauwen op. 'Ik weet waarom je zo graag naar huis wil,' leg ik uit. 'Waarom je Bailey doden en waarom je die jongen doodde.' Ik pauzeer even. "Het komt door je broertjes en zusjes. Jij wil naar huis, omdat ze alleen jou hebben om voor ze te zorgen.' Leia zegt niks, maar ik zie een traan over haar wang rollen. 'Ik begrijp het,' zeg ik. Ik twijfel over hoe ik moet zeggen wat ik wil zeggen, want met alle camera's en inwoners van het Capitool die mee kunnen kijken wil ik niet iets zeggen wat later als bekentenis kan dienen. 'Mijn broertje is de rede dat ik hier ben,' leg ik uit.

'Ik snap dat je er alles voor over hebt om terug te keren. Je broertjes en zusjes hebben je nodig. Maar bedenk wel dat zij thuis aan het meekijken zijn. Alles wat jij hier doet zegt hen iets over wie jij bent.' Ik kijk haar recht in de ogen aan. 'We hebben allemaal dingen gedaan in de Arena, maar als je te ver afglijd kom je op een punt waar geen terugkeer meer mogelijk is. Onthoudt dat.' Terwijl ik het zeg reik ik haar de boog en pijlen aan. Wanneer ze ze aan wil pakken laat ik ze niet gelijk los waardoor ze me aan moet kijken. 'Laatste kans,' zeg ik dreigend. 'Zorg dat ik er geen spijt van krijg.'

* * *

 **Hoi allemaal. Even een verduidelijking. Zoals jullie misschien gemerkt hebben is het taalgebruik in de verschillende flashbacks verschillend. Dit komt doordat het verhaal wordt geschreven vanuit het perspectief van Marcus en de leeftijd van Marcus in elke flashback weer anders is. Zo is hij in de eerste flashback 3 jaar oud en in de laatste 11 jaar oud. Ik hoop dat jullie het hoofdstuk leuk vonden. Laat even weten wat jullie nog hopen te lezen in het verhaal!**


	16. Hoofdstuk 16

**Marcus en de andere komen aan bij de rand van de Arena en maken een belangrijke keuze.**

* * *

We lopen alsmaar verder. Het lijkt mij de beste tactiek. Door in beweging te blijven is de kans om andere tributen tegen te komen klein. Alleen zal dit niet lang door blijven gaan. De Arena's zijn niet oneindig groot. Uiteindelijk zullen we hier ook een grens tegenkomen.

Leia loopt nu voorop. Ik loop achter haar en Weed sluit de rij. Ik ben blij dat ik niet de voor- of achterhoede vorm want het slaaptekort dat ik heb opgelopen sinds de boete begint zijn tol te eisen. Ik voel me minder helder en mijn zicht wordt waziger. Ik probeerde afgelopen nacht te slapen, maar telkens weer droomde ik. De ene keer droomde ik dat Kay op weg is naar District 13. Maar vaker droom ik dat hij door Cornelus wordt geëxecuteerd.

Ik hoef me gelukkig minder zorgen te maken over mijn bondgenoten. Weeds vastberadenheid om zijn zusje te wreken heeft hem weer uit zijn apathische toestand geholpen. En ik lijk tot Leia doorgedrongen te zijn toen ik met haar praatte. Ze werkt weer goed met ons samen en haar harde blik heeft weer plaatsgemaakt voor de twinkeling in haar ogen die ik in de trein naar het Capitool en in het Trainingscentrum nog wel eens zag. Ze kijkt oplettend om haar heen terwijl ze met ons door het bos loopt.

Het Capitool lijkt breed uitgepakt te hebben voor de tiende editie van de Spelen. We begonnen de Spelen op een bevroren meer bij de Hoorn, maar hoe verder we liepen hoe warmer het is geworden. Het is alsof we van de winter de herfst in zijn gelopen en van de herfst weer naar de zomer. We hebben onze dikke jassen en truien dan ook ander wat grond bij een boom begraven na deze ochtend. We hebben ze niet meer nodig en kunnen ze nog altijd weer opgraven zodra we weer gedwongen worden om terug te lopen.

Het eindeloze dichte bos waar we al dagen doorheen lopen begint uit te dunnen. Het aantal bomen wordt steeds minder en de bomen worden ook steeds kleiner. Na nog een uur gelopen te hebben blijk ik gelijk te hebben wat de Arena betreft. Het bos kwam uit op een kale vlakte die leidde naar een afgrond. De Arena eindigt hier. De afgrond lijkt zich eindeloos naar links en rechts uit te strekken.

'Het pad eindigt hier,' zegt Leia. 'Wat nu?' Ik kijk de afgrond in. Hij is erg diep. Niet dat dat uitmaakt. Ergens in deze afgrond zit een onzichtbaar krachtveld dat ervoor zorgt dat Tributen niet de Arena uit kunnen. Ik kijk mijn bondgenoten aan. 'Wie zijn er naast ons en de tributen uit 1 en 4 nog over?' vraag ik. Ik heb wel geprobeerd de tel bij te houden wanneer 's avonds de dode tributen aan de hemel verschijnen terwijl het volkslied speelt, maar het is me niet gelukt alles te onthouden. Ook weer dankzij het slaaptekort. Ik zie dat Leia in haar hoofd telt. 'Naast ons en de Beroeps nog één tribuut,' zegt Weed zonder aarzelen. Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. 'Ik heb het bijgehouden,' zegt hij vlak. 'De eerste avond telde ik 14 tributen. Daarna hebben we nog 1 kanon gehoord en hebben we de jongen uit District 7 uitgeschakeld. In totaal zijn dat 16 dode tributen. Als je bedenkt dat er in totaal 24 tributen zijn betekent dat, dat er nu nog 8 tributen over zijn. Wij drieën, vier Beroeps en nog 1 andere tribuut.'

Ik tel zo goed en kwaad als ik met mijn wazige brein kan met Weed mee. 'Dat moet kloppen,' zeg ik dan. 'Nog 8 tributen.' Ik kijk schuin naar Leia. 'Ze moeten onze familie nu interviewen.' Elk jaar wordt de familie van de 8 laatst overgebleven tributen voor de camera geïnterviewd door journalisten uit het Capitool. 'Niet te geloven dat die walgelijke types uit het Capitool mijn broertjes en zusjes lastig gaan vallen,' zegt Leia met een kwade blik in haar ogen. 'Misschien dat ze bij mijn oma en oom langs gaan,' zegt Weed peinzend. Hij kijkt naar mij. 'Wie gaan de journalisten van jou familie interviewen?' Ik schud langzaam mijn hoofd. 'Ik denk niet dat er in District 10 iets is om te interviewen voor mij.

 **3 jaar geleden**

Langzaam probeer ik de gloeiend hete buis die vastzit in de bankschroef met een tang in een hoek van 90 graden te buigen. Samen met mijn vader maak ik nieuw onderdeel voor één van de melkmachines in de stallen. Op zaterdagen wanneer de school dicht is help ik het liefst mijn vader in de smederij. Mijn vader probeert me altijd wel wat bij te leren over het smeden en ik kan tegenwoordig al heel wat klusjes. Vandaar dat mijn vader me ook alleen achter durfde te laten terwijl hij wat inkopen doet in de stad. Ik vind het werken in de smederij veel leuker dan school en ik vermaak me prima. Kay is bij mijn tante dus ik hoef me alleen maar op het smeden te richten. Lexa is ook in de smederij, maar daar hoef ik niet op te letten. Die oude hond ligt het liefst de hele dag en doet zo min mogelijk. Die hond is overigens veel dikker geworden de laatste tijd. Zou ze gedekt zijn door een andere hond toen ze er een aantal weken geleden een paar dagen vandoor was?

Nadat ik de buis met wat flinke slagen met een hamer in precies de goede hoek heb gekregen, stop ik het in de bak met water waardoor het luid sist. Net op dat moment komt mijn vader de smederij binnen. Hij ziet rood van woede. Hij slingert de tas met aankopen wild in een hoek en slaat hard met zijn vuist op de werktafel. 'De vuile klootzak!' hoor ik hem boos zeggen. Ik durf bijna niets te zeggen. Je kunt mijn vader beter met rust laten als hij boos is. Maar ik wil weten wat er aan de hand is. 'Wat is er gebeurd, pa?' 'John Colen. Die klootzak van een vredebewaker heeft die jongen van de familie Teny zonder pardon op straat neergeschoten, omdat hij een haas onder zijn jas vervoerde!' Ik ken de jongen van de familie Teny vaag. Die jongen kan niet ouder zijn dan 17. Hij heeft minstens tien jongere broers en zusjes en er wordt vaak gefluisterd dat hij het Wildbos insluipt om wat vlees te vinden om zijn broertjes en zusjes te voeden. De lonen in District 10 zijn ontzettend laag en zijn ouders kunnen onmogelijk alle kinderen te eten geven van het kleine beetje geld dat ze hebben.

Mijn vader was één van de mensen die zag hoe twee vredebewakers de jongen staande hielden, fouilleerden en na het vinden van de haas zonder pardon executeerden. En hij is er razend om. Mijn vader is de beste persoon die ik ken, maar bij het zien van onrecht heeft hij een kort lontje. De rest van de middag werken we in stilte verder.

In de loop van de middag stopt een vrachtwagen bij de smederij. Er stappen twee vredebewakers uit de cabine. Ze openen de laadbak van de wagen en halen er een grote zware kist uit. Hiermee lopen ze onze smederij binnen. Wanneer ik goed naar de gezichten onder de helmen kijk, zie ik dat één van de mannen die de kist draagt John Colen is en ik voel de bui al gelijk hangen. Met veel moeite zetten de vredebewakers de kist op de werktafel en halen de deksel eraf. Ik sta er een eindje vanaf, maar zie dat er een groot aantal automatische wapens inzit. 'De grote baas vond dat het weer eens tijd was om alle wapens te laten controleren en schoonmaken, Micheal,' zegt John. 'Hij hoopt dat het aan het eind van deze week klaar is.' Mijn vader die aan de andere kant van de werktafel staat spuugt op de grond. 'Ik repareer jullie wapens niet. Niet meer. Jullie zeggen dat jullie de vrede bewaren, maar jullie zijn gewoon vuile moordenaars. Jij vermoorde een kind vandaag, Colen!'

De spanning in de smederij is te snijden. Ik weet niet goed wat ik moet doen en houd me doodstil. Lexa is ondanks haar hoge leeftijd pijlsnel opgestaan, maar met een handgebaar weet ik ervoor te zorgen dat ze blijft waar ze is. Mijn vader en de vredebewakers staan gespannen tegenover elkaar. 'Die jongen had de wet overtreden, Micheal,' zegt de andere vredebewaker nu. Iedereen weet wat de regels zijn. Colen had hem inderdaad niet zonder proces mogen executeren, omdat die jongen minderjarig was, maar hij had de leeftijd verkeerd ingeschat. Maar Cornelus heeft hem hierop al aangesproken en verzekerd dat er disciplinaire acties zullen volgen.' Ik zie dat de vredebewakers ondertussen hun handen op de holsters van hun pistolen hebben gelegd. 'Je gaat ons toch geen moeilijkheden geven, Micheal?' vraagt de vredebewaker streng.

En dan gaat het opeens heel snel. Met een snelheid die met het oog bijna niet te volgen is grist mijn vader een wapen uit de kist op de werktafel en richt het op de vredebewakers voordat ze ook maar de kans krijgen om hun pistolen te trekken. Ik zie hoe ze bang in de loop van het geweer staren. 'Ik geef geen moeilijkheden,' zegt mijn vader met ingehouden woede. 'Ik maak het juist heel makkelijk. Jullie nemen deze kist weer mij, verdwijnen uit mijn smederij en laten iemand anders de wapens van jullie moordenaars repareren. Ik doe het niet!'

De vredebewakers staan onbeweeglijk stil en kijken weifelend naar mijn vader en het automatische wapen in zijn hand. Ik durf geen adem meer te halen. De situatie is menens. Ik ken mijn vader en ik weet dat hij niet aan het bluffen is. En dat de wapens gecontroleerd moeten worden betekent niet dat ze niet werken.

Langzaam komen de vredebewakers weer in beweging. Ze sluiten de kist en tillen de zware vracht weer in de laadbak van de vrachtwagen. Mijn vader volgt ze op de voet om ervoor te zorgen dat ze niets proberen. John Colen stapt in aan de bijrijderskant van de vrachtwagen. De andere vredebewakers heeft al 1 voet op het trapje staan aan de bestuurderskant. Hij keert zich nog even naar mijn vader. 'Je hebt zojuist je eigen vonnis getekend, Micheal. Je had aan je zoons moeten denken.' Zijn stem klinkt niet meer streng of dreigend, maar eerder bedroefd. Mijn vader reageert er niet op en houdt het wapen strak op hem gericht. De man schud nog eens zijn hoofd, stapt in de vrachtwagen en rijdt weer weg.

Mijn vader stapt weer de smederij in, legt het wapen weg tussen wat gereedschappen en gaat weer aan het werk alsof er niets gebeurd is. Ik kijk hem met open mond aan. 'Wat doe je?' vraag ik verontwaardigt. Mijn vader kijkt me aan met een blik alsof hij twijfelt of hij me wel moet vertellen wat hij denkt. 'Ik kom in het reine met mezelf,' antwoord hij dan. Ik heb eigenlijk nooit de moed gehad om mijn vader tegen te spreken. Hij is een goede vader, maar ook streng en hij kan gauw driftig worden. Maar nu wordt het me te veel. 'In het reine met jezelf? Je hebt twee vredebewakers bedreigt met een vuurwapen. Ze gaan je arresteren! Dat weet je toch?'

Mijn vader blijft nu rustig en zet me even neer op een kist om me wat tot rust te laten komen. 'Ik snap dat je denkt dat ik iets dom deed, Marcus, maar ik kan niet degene zijn die de wapens van deze mensen repareert. Ik kan niet met mezelf leven als ik dat doe.' Mijn vader kijkt even naar de grond. Wanneer hij zijn ogen weer opricht lijken ze te glinsteren, maar dat moet ik verbeelden. Na de dood van mijn moeder heb ik mijn vader nooit meer zien huilen. 'Weet je waarom ik nooit over de oorlog praat, Marcus?' vraagt mijn vader. 'Ik ben niet trots op wat ik gedaan heb. Mensen laten je altijd denken dat het moorden je niets doet als je aan de goede kant staat, maar dat is onzin. De dingen die ik op het slagveld gezien heb… gedaan heb. Ik al ze voor altijd met me meedragen. Ik kan nooit meer aan zulke praktijken meedoen. Op wat voor manier dan ook. En ik kan dus ook niet de wapens repareren van mensen die zomaar iemand op straat doodschieten.'

Ik kijk mijn vader aan terwijl er een traan over mijn wang rolt. 'Je moet weg,' zeg ik met een verstikte stem. 'Cornelus zal je hiervoor straffen.' Mijn vader knikt. 'Ik loop niet meer weg,' zegt hij. 'Ik heb vandaag niets verkeerds gedaan. Hopelijk is Cornelus slim genoeg om dat te zien. Bovendien heeft District 10 een smid nodig. Cornelus zal dat gauw genoeg beseffen als hij me gearresteerd heeft.' Ik knik, maar diep van binnen geloof ik mijn vader maar half. Cornelus regeert het District met een streng beleid en hij laat niets ongestraft gebeuren. De voorval met de jongen die vandaag is doodgeschoten is hier maar weer een voorbeeld van.

Wanneer Kay die middag thuiskomt, praten mijn vader en ik niet meer over het voorval. Mijn vader maakt in de avond wat eten voor ons klaar. We eten met een eenvoudige, maar goede maaltijd, terwijl Lexa in de hoek zit te dutten. Even lijkt alles weer normaal. Totdat ik wat denk te horen buiten. Mijn vader luistert naar Kay die vertelt wat hij bij onze tante heeft gedaan en lijkt het geluid niet te horen.

Ik spits nog eens extra mijn oren. Hoor ik nu lichte voetstappen buiten? Net wanneer ik opsta om door het raam naar buiten te kijken, vliegt de deur open. Gelijk springen er meerdere vredebewakers de kamer binnen. Allemaal met een automatisch wapen in de hand. We worden allemaal op de grond gedrukt en er wordt geroepen dat we onze handen omhoog moeten houden. Zelfs Lexa krijgt een laars op haar nek geduwd om haar in bedwang te houden. Het hele voorval neemt niet meer dan een paar seconden in beslag.

Terwijl we onder schot worden gehouden lopen twee vredebewakers via de tussendeur naar de smederij. Ik hoor hoe er van alles over hoop wordt gehaald. Niet veel later komen de mannen terug met het automatische wapen waarmee mijn vader de vredebewakers onder schot hield. 'Marcus Long, Je bent gearresteerd voor het ontduiken van de werkplicht, het illegaal bezit van een vuurwapen en het bedreigen van dienders van de overheid.' Mijn vader wordt in de boeien geslagen terwijl dit wordt gezegd. Mijn vader wordt door de vredebewakers het huis uit gesleurd. De vredebewakers verdwijnen weer net zo snel als ze gekomen zijn. Ik blijf achter met mijn huilende broertje, een smederij die een puinhoop is en een kapotte deur. En ik voel een machteloosheid die ik nog nooit eerder heb gevoeld.

 **Het heden**

Hoe nu verder? Het enige wat we tot nu toe gedaan hebben is zo veel mogelijk afstand tussen ons en andere tributen scheppen. Tot nu toe heeft dat aardig goed gewerkt. De Spelmakers hebben het aardig makkelijk voor ons gemaakt. Geen vallen en ook geen aanvallen met mutilanten. Waarom niet? De Spelmakers regisseren de Spelen en zorgen er altijd voor dat Tributen naar elkaar toe worden gedreven. Waarom hebben ze dat bij ons nog niet gedaan terwijl we naar de rand van de Arena liepen? Hoe krijgen ze dan hun spannende scenes?

Terwijl ik hier over na denk valt het opeens allemaal op z'n plaats. We hebben de Spelmakers hun spannende verhaal op een gouden plaat aangereikt. We hebben 2 groepen gevormd die elkaar hebben getrotseerd in het Bloedbad en dus alle reden hebben om elkaar te willen vermoorden en nu er bijna niemand anders meer over is zal de finale van deze Spelen bestaan uit een bloedige eindstrijd. En het feit dat mijn bondgenoot op losse schroeven staat en meteen uit elkaar zal vallen wanneer Leia's daden aan het licht komen maakt het alleen maar spannender.

'Er zijn maar weinig opties,' zeg ik. 'We zullen hoe dan ook vechten met de Beroeps. Als wij het niet doen dan drijven de Spelmakers ons wel naar elkaar toe. Ik weet niet hoe het met jullie zit, maar ik houd liever zelf de situatie in handen dan dat we de Spelmakers laten beslissen wanneer de strijd begint. Ik vind dat we de Beroeps zelf op moeten zoeken.'

Ik kijk naar Weed en Leia om te zien wat zij hiervan vinden. Weed regeert als eerste. 'Ik was gisteren al klaar hiervoor,' zegt hij strijdvaardig. Ik kijk Leia in de ogen aan. Ze knikt. 'Laten we dit doen,' zegt ze. Ik geef haar een knikje. Ik vertrouw haar. Samen keren we om en lopen terug. Op zoek naar de Beroeps. Terwijl ik voorop loop moet ik aan mijn vader denken. _Ik loop niet meer weg pa. Niet meer._

* * *

 **Hallo allemaal. Het duurde even maar weer een nieuw hoofdstuk. Ik ben er vrij zeker van dat jullie nog 4 hoofdstukken kunnen verwachten van dit verhaal. Ik ga niet verklappen hoe het boek afloopt natuurlijk, maar er zullen een hoop conclusies in voor komen. Blijf dit verhaal dus in de gaten houden want de komende hoofdstukken zullen ontzettend spannend worden. En laat een review achter als jullie dit verhaal leuk vinden. Waardering is de motivatie voor mij om al mijn tijd hierin te steken.**


	17. Hoofdstuk 17

**De strijd tussen Marcus' groep en de Beroeps barst los**

* * *

Ik houd mijn ogen goed open terwijl ik door het bos loop met mijn twee bondgenoten achter mij. Doordat we besloten hebben achter de Beroeps aan te gaan lijkt er een soort eindpunt in zicht te komen. En dit geeft me nieuwe energie. In onzekerheid zitten over het lot van mijn broertje in een Arena waar mensen zijn die mij maar al te graag willen vermoorden maakt mij diep ongelukkig. Nu de eindstrijd in zicht is zal de onzekerheid hoe dan ook stoppen. Toch hoop ik dat ik terug naar District 10 kan om erachter te komen of Kane zijn woord heeft gehouden.

'Ik denk niet dat wij de favorieten zijn van het publiek,' zegt Leia waardoor ze me uit mijn gedachten haalt. 'Waarom denk je dat?' vraagt Weed. 'Nou,' begint Leia. 'Blasius zei tijdens de interviews dat tributen spullen konden van sponsors. Maar tot nu toe hebben we niks gekregen. Ze hebben vast meer vertrouwen in de Beroeps.' Ik knik. Het zou best kunnen dat de Beroeps het meeste sponsorgeld binnen halen, maar het publiek weet dan ook iets wat Weed niet weet. Namelijk dat Leia Bailey heeft vermoord en dat onze bondgenootschap direct uit elkaar valt wanneer Weed hier achter komt.

De avond begint te vallen. 'Laten we hier even stoppen,' zeg ik. 'Maar we rusten hier alleen uit en slaan geen kamp op. Ik wil vannacht verder om de Beroeps te vinden. Als we ze in het donker vinden voordat ze ons vinden hebben we een verrassingselement. Dat geeft ons een goede kans.' Weed knikt grimmig en streelt het lemmet van zijn arakh. Zijn zoektocht naar wraak maakt hem een betrouwbare bondgenoot. Toch maak ik me zorgen om hem. Leia en ik besloten Weed te vertellen dat de tributen uit District 2 zijn zusje hebben vermoord. En Leia en ik hebben de tributen uit district 2 gedood en toch is Weed nog steeds woedend op de Beroeps die in feite niks met de dood van zijn zusje te maken hebben. Wat zal hij zeggen als hij erachter komt dat degene die zijn zusje heeft vermoord nog leeft?

We openen de rugtas van Weed om onze etensvoorraden uit te stallen. Er is nog een klein beetje vlees over van het konijn dat Leia heeft geschoten en nog een deel van de noten die we vonden. Terwijl we het eten verdelen kijk ik de plek rond en zie een struik met nootjes eraan. Ik loop ernaartoe en kijk naar de noten. Ze zijn glanzend lichtbruin en zien er zeer voedzaam uit. Ik pluk er één om te proeven, maar de stem van Weed houd me tegen. 'Ho, Marcus!' Hij loopt gauw naar me toe om naar de noot in mijn hand te kijken. Hij bestudeerd hem nauwkeurig en ruikt eraan. 'Deze zou ik niet eten als ik jouw was. Dit zijn Jobi-noten. Ze zijn zeer dodelijk.

Ik kijk verbaasd naar de noot die zo ongevaarlijk leek en gooi hem gauw weg. 'Hij zag er zo goed uit,' zeg ik. Weed knikt. 'Dat maakt ze zo gevaarlijk.. District 11 stond tot een aantal jaar geleden vol met deze struiken. Mensen zeggen dat een hovercraft van het Capitool de zaden voor deze struiken heeft gedropt tijdens de oorlog. Na de oorlog moesten alle struiken worden verbrand, maar we komen er nog weleens één tegen.' Ik lach zenuwachtig. 'Laat ik het dan maar bij de nootjes in onze tas houden.'

We besluiten al onze voorraden op te eten. We moeten geen tekort aan energie te hebben wanneer we de Beroeps tegenkomen. Terwijl we ons te goed doen aan onze voorraden wordt het langzaam donker. Wanneer de duisternis volledig is ingedaald, pakken we onze spullen in en trekken langzaam door het donker verder. Leia loopt nu voorop. Dat lijkt me de beste keuze. Ze is erg oplettend en heeft een wapen dat op afstand kan doden mocht dat nodig zijn.

In stilte hoop ik dat we de Beroeps zittend bij een vuurtje aantreffen. Dan zouden we met een verrassingsaanval de overhand kunnen krijgen, maar ik heb niet het idee dat we zoveel geluk zullen hebben.

We lopen uren door de bossen en we komen weer in het gebied waar het kouder is. Maar in het donker gaan we onze kleren die we hebben begraven niet terugvinden. Ik wordt licht moedeloos. Misschien kost deze nachtelijke sluiptocht door de bossen alleen maar energie zonder dat we de Beroeps vinden.

Net wanneer ik wil voorstellen om een veilige plek te zoeken en de zoektocht morgen weer voort te zetten hoor ik een gil. Het is duidelijk afkomstig van een meisje in doodsangst. Ik hoef geen orders uit te delen. Leia loopt gelijk geruisloos maar snel op het geluid af. Terwijl Weed en ik haar op de voet volgen.

Al gauw kunnen we schimmen on het donker onderscheiden. Het lijkt erop dat de Beroeps in een kring om een meisje heen staan. Dit moet de tribuut zijn die naast ons en de Beroeps nog leefde. Volgens mij komt ze uit District 6. Ze hebben haar gevangen. De Beroeps roepen treiterende dingen naar het meisje en schoppen haar. We kijken alle drie geschokt naar het tafereel. 'Marcus,' fluister Leia zacht. 'Wat doen we?'

Ik bereken de situatie gauw. We kunnen wachten tot de Beroeps het meisje doden en dan een verrassingsaanval uitoefenen terwijl ze bezig zijn met het roven van haar spullen, maar dan is het nog steeds drie tegen vier. Als we dit meisje redden staat ze in ieder geval in dit gevecht aan onze kant. We moeten er nu op af.

'We vallen nu aan. Dat meisje kan ons helpen tegen de Beroeps,' zeg ik beslist. 'Leia, jij opent de aanval.' Leia knikt vastberaden. Zonder geluid te maken pakt ze een pijl uit haar koker en legt ze op haar boog. Hierna richt ze zich op uit haar gehurkte positie en spant ze de boog. Ik voel hoe al mijn spieren zich spannen en mijn handen de strijdhamer nog steviger omklemmen. Dan zie ik hoe Leia haar pijl afschiet. Ik hoor iemand schreeuwen van de pijn, maar kan niet zien wie geraakt is en of het schot wel dodelijk is, maar dat maakt allemaal niet uit. We slaan alle drie een strijdkreet en rennen op de Beroeps af. Ik ren op het meisje van District 4 af. Zij staat het dichtst bij me. Ik haal uit met mijn hamer om haar een dodelijke slag toe te dienen, maar ze ziet de klap aankomen en duikt weg voor de hamer en valt gauw aan met haar kleine bijl.

De afstand tussen mij en mijn tegenstander is zo klein dat de hamer nutteloos is. Ik laat de hamer daarom vallen en pak net op tijd haar hand vast zodat de bijl zich niet in mijn lichaam boort. Maar het meisje is duidelijk getraind en geeft me een behendige trap in mijn maag waardoor ik naar achteren wankel. Dit geeft me wel de tijd om mijn mes uit mijn riem te trekken. Ik hoor overal om me het geluid van zwiepende wapens, stompen die worden uitgedeeld en staal dat tegen staal klettert. Maar ik moet me nu alleen op dit meisje richten voor ik de anderen kan helpen.

Ik ben groter en sterker dan mijn tegenstander, maar haar jarenlange training geeft haar duidelijk de overhand in het gevecht. Telkens als ik de klappen met de bijl afweer, weet ze me wel te treffen met haar vuist of een voet. Op deze manier zal ze me uiteindelijk dodelijk treffen met haar bijl. Wanneer ik voor de zoveelste keer met mijn mes naar haar uithaal ontwijkt ze deze behendig en geeft me een trap tegen mijn kin waardoor ik achterover op de grond smak.

Mijn hoofd duizelt en ik voel me uitgeput, maar ik kan mijn focus niet verliezen want dat betekent mijn dood. Ik voel hoe met mijn handen de grond waar ik op gevallen ben en zie hoe het meisje op me afkomt om me af te maken. Mijn linkerhand klemt zich om wat aarde wat ik met kracht naar het gezicht van het meisje gooi. Dit zag ze duidelijk niet aankomen en het zand raakt haar ogen en haar mond waardoor ze naar achteren deinst. Ik sta vliegensvlug op en ren voorover gebogen op haar af waardoor mijn hoofd in haar maag terecht komt en ze hard op de grond beland met mijn bovenop haar. Voordat ze naar me kan uithalen met haar bijl steek in mijn mes in de hand die het wapen vasthoud.

Het meisje schreeuwt het uit van de pijn. Tegelijk met het mes dat ik in haar hand steek kruipt een akelig gevoel omhoog in mijn lichaam. Maar de doodsangst is sterker en ik laat mijn vuist neerdalen op haar gezicht. En blijf dit doen totdat het spartelen minder wordt. Hierna pak ik haar bij haar haar en kin vast en breek met een snelle beweging haar nek.

Ik deins achteruit alsof ik schrik van mijn eigen actie. Ook voel ik een hoop pijn. Het meisje heeft een hoop klappen en schoppen uitgedeeld. Ik draai me om om een blik te werpen op het gevecht dat zich achter mij afspeelt. Het ziet er verschrikkelijk uit. Weed is in een gevecht met de jongen uit District 1 verwikkelt. Het gaat er verschrikkelijk hard aan toe en de jongen uit District 1 is groter, sterker en beter getraind dan Weed. Maar de haat die Weed heeft voor de Beroeps zorgt ervoor dat het gevecht aardig gelijk op lijkt te gaan. Leia is in gevecht met het meisje van District 1 en lijkt haar boog en pijlen te hebben laten vallen en probeert nu de handen van het meisje vast te houden want in elke hand heeft het meisje uit District 1 een bijl.

Het meisje uit District 6 moet zich op de jongen uit District 4 hebben geworpen maar heeft het gevecht verloren want ik zie hoe de jongen net opstaat waardoor ik haar bloedende lichaam zie. Hij heeft een mes in zijn hand en staat met de rug naar me toe. Ik weet wat ik moet doen. Toesteken. Maar het lijkt alsof ik mijn benen niet in beweging krijg. Het was al moeilijk genoeg het meisje te doden in een rechtstreeks gevecht.

Maar de jongen loopt recht op Leia en het meisje uit District 1. Als ik niets doe heb ik Leia's dood op mijn geweten. En het is alsof een onzichtbare kracht mijn lichaam overneemt, want zonder te aarzelen stap ik op de jongen af. Voordat hij bij Leia is trek ik zijn hoofd aan zijn haren naar achter en snij met mijn mes zijn keel door. In 1 beweging loop ik door naar Leia en geef het meisje uit District 1 een hard trap in haar zij. Ze valt om, maar voordat ik haar verder iets kan doen krabbelt ze op en verdwijnt in de struiken.

Leia wil haar achterna gaan, maar ik stop haar. 'Nee. Pak je boog. We moeten Weed helpen!' Ik weet dat Weed is verwikkelt in een gevecht dat hij niet kan winnen. Ik wil hem helpen maar de jongen uit District 1 heeft een zwaard en een schild en weet hoe hij deze wapens moet gebruiken. Met mijn mes kom ik geeneens in zijn buurt. Daarom zoek ik de grond af naar mijn hamer. Net als ik mijn wapen vind en de steel vastpak hoor ik een kreet van pijn. Ik richt me op en zie hoe het zwaard van Weeds tegenstander zich net boven zijn elleboog in Weeds vlees snijdt en zo zijn onderarm scheidt van zijn bovenarm.

Ik aarzel geen seconde en haal met mijn hamer uit naar de jongen uit District 1. Hij heeft dit door en probeert de klap af te weren met zijn schild. Door de klap van de hamer valt hij achterover op de grond. Hij houdt zijn schild beschermend voor zijn lichaam waardoor een pijl uit Leia's boog zich in zijn schild boort. Leia legt gauw een nieuwe pijl op haar boog, maar de jongen kiest het hazenpad waardoor Leia's pijl zich in een boom boort waar de jongen net voorbij rent.

Weed ligt kermend op de grond en het bloed spat uit zijn arm. 'Wat doen we nu, Marcus?' hoor ik Leia vragen. Een fractie van een seconde twijfel ik. We hebben de Beroepsgroep behoorlijk uitgedund en strategisch gezien zouden we nu achter de twee tributen uit District 1 moeten gaan. Maar als we dat doen sterft Weed en dat kan ik niet maken. Hij wierp zich op onze gevaarlijkste tegenstander.

Ik trek mijn shirt uit en geeft het aan Leia. Ook trek ik mijn riem uit en bind deze strak om Weeds bovenarm. 'Probeer zijn bloeden te stelpen,' zeg ik tegen Leia. Ze knikt en houdt mijn shirt tegen Weeds bloedende arm. Ik pak hem bij zijn oksels vast en sleep hem weg van de plek waar we zijn. De Beroeps kunnen terugkomen en dus kunnen we hier niet blijven. Het kermen van Weed is overgegaan in een zacht kreunen. Hij begint zijn bewustzijn te verliezen. 'Kom op Weed,' zeg ik terwijl ik hem hijgen meesleep. 'Blijf erbij. 'We gaan je hier bovenop helpen.'

* * *

 **Allereerst een disclaimer: de naam Jobi-noten heb ik van de sci-fi serie _The 100._ In de serie zijn deze noten echter niet dodelijk, maar veroorzaken ze hallucinaties. Mocht je de serie niet kennen dan zou ik hem zeker eens bekijken. Het volgende hoofdstuk is al in de maak en kan al gauw online komen. Blijf dit verhaal dus in de gaten houden!**


	18. Hoofdstuk 18

**Een vreemde sponsorgift heeft vreselijke gevolgen voor het bondgenootschap van Marcus.**

* * *

Terwijl zweetdruppeltjes van mijn voorhoofd af druppelen houd ik Weeds arm vast terwijl Leia al het verband dat we nog in het kleine verbandtrommeltje uit Weeds tas hadden en al het verband dat we provisorisch van onze kleren hebben gemaakt om Weeds arm bevestigt.

Hij vertoont nog maar weinig teken van leven sinds hij bewusteloos is geraakt. Het gevecht eindigt hier voor hem. En ik weet eerlijk gezegd niet wat we nu nog voor hem kunnen doen. Maar ik wil hem ook niet zomaar achterlaten. Hij ging zonder te twijfelen de strijd aan met de jongen uit District 1. En iedereen die hem in de gaten heeft gehouden tijdens de drie trainingsdagen weet dat hij de gevaarlijkste tegenstander was van de Beroeps. Niemand kan zo goed met een zwaard en schild overweg als hij.

We mogen blij zijn dat niemand gedood is in de strijd van gisteravond, maar Weed is uitgeschakeld. Leia zegt niets, maar ik weet wat zij vindt dat we moeten doen. En eerlijk gezegd begrijp ik haar wel. Weed meeslepen is onmogelijk, maar hij verdiend beter.

Volgens mij zijn er wat eetbare planten hier in de buurt,' zegt Leia. 'Ik ga kijken of ik wat kan vinden.' Ik knik. 'Ik hou wel de wacht.' Terwijl Leia weg is houd ik de omgeving in de gaten. Ik pak onze fles om Weed wat te laten drinken, maar deze is leeg. We hebben ons kamp dicht bij een poeltje opgezet. Het water van het poeltje is niet heel schoon, maar als we waren gestopt bij een poeltje met schoon water of de rivier was de kans groot dat de tributen uit District 1 ons daar zouden komen zoeken en totdat ik heb besloten wat we gaan doen wil ik hen niet tegenkomen.

Ik vul onze fles bij het poeltje en drink zelf ook flink van het water. Terwijl ik wat uit de fles drink klinkt er opeens een zachte plons. Van schrik laat ik de fles vallen en mijn hand schiet naar het mes in mijn riem. Maar het is geen vijand die in het poeltje is gaan staan. Het is een parachute met een klein pakketje eraan. Ik kijk er verbaasd naar. Ik heb zulke dingen nog nooit in eerdere Spelen gezien. Maar dan dringt het opeens tot me door. Een sponsorgift! Er zijn dan toch mensen die geloven dat District 10 deze Spelen kan winnen. En nu heb ik mijn eerste gift.

Met trillende handen van spanning maak ik het kleine pakketje open. Ik kijk verbaasd naar de inhoud. Een klein doorzichtig flesje. Ik haal het voorzichtig uit de verpakking. Op het flesje staat een etiket. Er staan geen letters op. Alleen maar een doodshoofd. En dan dringt het door wat ik in mijn handen heb. Gif. Ik weet dat de mentoren degene zijn die bepalen hoe het geld van de sponsoren gebruikt wordt. Abby zit hierachter. En met deze sponsorgift geeft ze een duidelijk signaal. Ontdoe je van je bondgenoten en ga zelf de strijd aan met de resterende tributen.

Ik kijk om me heen. Weed is nog steeds bewusteloos en Leia is nog steeds niet terug. Het is vast geen toeval dat ik het pakketje juist nu krijg. Maar ik wil dit niet gebruiken. Het is strategisch gezien een goed plan, maar als ik zulke middelen gebruik ken ik mezelf niet meer. Ik stop het flesje in één van mijn vele broekzakken en ga weer terug naar onze rustplaats.

Leia is nog steeds weg. Ik begin me af te vragen of ze nog wel terugkomt. Als ze genoeg heeft van het bondgenootschap kan ze er gewoon vandoor zijn gegaan. Net wanneer ik dat denk klinkt er wat geritsel en komt Leia uit het struikgewas lopen. Ze heeft eetbare wortels in haar hand, maar verder niets. Vreemd dat ze zo lang weg was voor een paar eetbare wortels. 'Hey,' zeg ik. 'Ik vroeg me al af waar je bleef.' Ik gooi de waterfles naar haar en ze vangt hem op. 'Drink wat,' zeg ik. 'Dank je,' reageert ze vlak. Ik pak Weeds pols vast en voel een hartslag. Ik zie in mijn ooghoek dat Leia wat uit de fles drinkt en wat ik haar zakken rommelt.

Ik steek mijn arm naar Leia uit. 'Geef de fles eens. Ik probeer Weed wat te laten drinken.' Leia geeft me de fles aan. Ik zorg dat Weeds mond een beetje opent en giet langzaam wat water binnen. Weed slikt het water door. Dat moet toch een goed teken zijn. Ik besluit Weed goed te laten drinken. Als we hem achterlaten moeten we hem in ieder geval goed gehydrateerd achter laten. Dan kan hij toch nog winnen als geen van de andere tributen in leven blijft.

Leia kijkt toe terwijl ik kleine beetjes in Weeds mond blijf gieten. 'Drink jij niks?' vraagt ze. 'Ik heb al gedronken toen ik de fles vulde,' zeg ik zonder mijn blik van Weed af te wenden. Net wanneer ik weer wat water in Weeds mond wil gieten. Begint zijn lichaam opeens rare stuiptrekkingen te maken. Zijn hele lijft trilt en bij zijn lippen komen schuimbellen tevoorschijn. Ik kijk geschokt naar wat er gebeurd. 'Nee, nee, nee,' mompel ik. Ik geef Weed een aantal klappen in het gezicht alsof dat hem uit deze staat met helpen, maar het helpt niks. En opeens houd het schokken van zijn lijf net zo plotseling op als het begonnen is. Ik kijk ontdaan naar Weed. Ik zie zijn borstkas niet meer op en neer gaan. Ik voel in zijn nek, maar zijn hartslag is weg.

Ik snap er niets van hoe kan dit zomaar gebeuren? Het leek juist beter te gaan nu hij begin te drinken. Dan dringt het opeens tot me door. Weed dronk uit de fles die het laatst bij Leia was. 'Vuile trut,' zeg ik terwijl ik me omdraai. Maar voordat ik me helemaal heb omgedraaid boort een pijl zich in mijn buik.

Ik schreeuw van de pijn en val met mijn rug op de grond. Even klinkt al het geluid gedempt en moet ik naar adem happen. Ik zie Leia staan met de boog in haar hand. Haar andere hand gaat naar de koker op haar rug waar ze een nieuwe pijl pakt en die op haar boog legt. Ik sla mijn blik neer. Dit is het dan. Ik kom er niet achter of mijn broertje nog leeft. Want ik wordt doodgeschoten door mijn eigen bondgenoot. Maar er komt geen nieuwe pijl die zich in mijn lijf boort. Wanneer ik opkijk zie ik hoe Leia's hand die de pees van de boog heeft gespannen trilt en hoe er een traan over haar wang glijdt. Ik zeg niets en kijk haar alleen maar recht aan. Een nieuwe traan rolt over haar andere wang en haar lichaam begint te schokken van het snikken.

Ik zie hoe de gespannen pees weer langzaam ontspant en hoe de boog uiteindelijk uit haar handen valt. Leia huilt nu ongecontroleerd. Maar ik voel geen medelijden alleen maar woede. Maar nu ik gewond ben kan ik haar alleen maar verwijtend aan kijken.

'Het kan niet anders!' schreeuwt ze wanneer ze mijn verwijtende blik ziet. 'Jij begrijpt het niet! Je hebt het nooit begrepen!' Haar lichaam schokt nog steeds van het snikken, maar ik let er niet op. De pijn die nu door mijn lichaam gaat is ondraaglijk. Hoe kon ik zo naïef zijn? Abby had duidelijk gezegd dat ze ons gelijke kansen zou geven. Hoe kon ik dan denken dat Leia niet dezelfde sponsorgift zou ontvangen als ik? Als ik ook uit de fles had gedronken was ik nu dood geweest.

Ondertussen lijkt Leia zichzelf weer onder controle te hebben. Ze pakt Weeds tas en stopt alle bruikbare spullen erin voor ze hem op haar rug doet. Hierna pakt ze de boog en de pijlen. Het lijkt erop dat ze weggaat, maar voor ze verdwijnt kijkt ze nog eens naar me om en kijkt me meewarig aan. 'Het spijt me, Marcus. Je gelooft me waarschijnlijk niet, maar ik wilde dit niet doen. Maar de waarheid is dat jij nooit een kans had om te winnen. Je had er niet alles voor over. En dat maakt jou een beter persoon dan mij. Maar dat is ook de reden dat je vandaag sterft. Ik blijf hopelijk leven.'

Hierna zet ze de eerste stappen. Maar ze draait zich nog één keer om. 'Maar mocht ik vandaag toch sterven. Dan hoop ik dat jij het overleeft.' Hierna stapt ze het bos in en is ze verdwenen. Ik neem niet de moeite om te antwoorden. Ik kan ook haast niet praten. Leia's pijl heeft me serieus verwond. Hoewel de pijl aan de linkerkant van mijn buik zit en de meest belangrijke organen dus nog intact moeten zijn, is de pijn zo ondraaglijk dat ik geeneens op kan staan. Laat staan lopen. En Leia's geschreeuw heeft de resterende tributen uit District 1 waarschijnlijk laten weten waar ik ben. Leia heeft gelijk. Vandaag sterf ik. En terwijl ik met moeite naar de dichtstbijzijnde boomstam schuif en mijn rug tegen de stam laat rusten zeg ik eerlijk waar het opstaat. 'Kay, ik hoop dat je nog leeft. Wees sterk. Ik kom niet meer terug.'

 **1 jaar eerder**

Ik voel me belabberd terwijl ik door de weilanden van District 10 loop. Hoeveel dagen heb ik nu al niet meer gegeten? Drie? Vier? Ik ben de tel kwijtgeraakt. Wanneer Kay uit school kwam loog ik dat ik al had gegeten en zo is al het laatste eten dat ik had naar hem gegaan. Ik heb mijn vader belooft voor mijn broertje te zorgen en dat zal ik ook doen.

Maar de zaken gaan de laatste tijd slecht. Niemand komt naar de smederij om iets te laten maken of repareren. Deels omdat mensen vaak hun spullen zelf proberen te repareren. Dat is immers goedkoper. En deels door de concurrentie van de Larsons. En zo brand het vuur binnen de smederij al een aantal dagen niet meer. Ik voel me zwak en houd het niet lang meer vol zonder eten. En daarom loop ik nu naar mijn enige kans op inkomsten. Shadow rent om me heen en is blij om erop uit te gaan. Ik kan hem niet in de smederij achter laten als mijn broertje er niet is. Het is uiteindelijk toch een wild beest en daarom houd ik het liefst een oogje in het zeil.

Wanneer ik bij de koeienstal ben heb ik het gevoel alsof ik elk moment kan flauwvallen. Als er iemand is die mij wat werk kan geven dan is het Whitaker wel. Sinds dat ik hem en mijn vader een keer heb afgeluisterd weet ik dat ze samen ondergrondse acties planden en waarschijnlijk ook uitvoerden. En door de goede band die hij met mijn vader had, wil hij mij misschien ook helpen. Na één van de medewerkers naar Whitaker te vragen vind ik hem in de koelcel waar de melk ligt opgeslagen.

Wanneer ik hem groet en hij naar me kijkt zie ik gelijk dat hij doorheeft dat ik een aantal dagen niet gegeten heb. Mijn hoekige gezicht kan dit ook niet verbergen. 'Marcus,' zegt hij joviaal alsof hij niets doorheeft. 'Ga zitten.' Ik neem plaats op 1 van de melkbussen. Whitakers opent 1 van de andere melkbussen en schept er met een speciale lange lepel een flinke hoeveelheid melk uit en houd het mij voor. 'Ik ben blij dat je er bent. Ik was net de melk aan het controleren en de melk uit deze melkbus smaakt een beetje vreemd. Proef jij eens.'

Ondanks de belabberde situatie waar ik inzit moet ik toch een klein beetje glimlachen. Ik heb maar weinig melk gedronken in mijn leven. Als iemand niet geschikt is om te proeven of melk vreemd smaakt ben ik het wel. Maar omdat Whitaker weet dat ik te trots ben om melk te vragen of geschenken aan te nemen, laat hij me op deze manier toch melk drinken.

Ik drink het bovenste beetje uit de lepel. 'Ik proef niks vreemds,' zeg ik. 'Niet?' zegt Whitaker zogenaamd verbaasd. Dan haalt hij zijn schouders op. 'Dan beeld ik het me maar in,' zegt hij. 'Drink de rest ook maar op. Zodra ik iets uit de melkbus haal, mag ik het er niet meer terug indoen.' Ik drink de rest op.

'Ik hoop dat je hier niet alleen voor de gezelligheid bent, Marcus,' gaat hij verder. 'Een aantal van de deksels van onze melkbussen zijn doorgesleten. Ik hoopte dat jij ze kan repareren en nu je hier toch bent, scheel je mij weer een trip naar de smederij.' Ik voel dankbaarheid in me opkomen. Whitaker heeft aan 1 blik genoeg en laat mij nergens om vragen.

Terwijl Whitaker nog verteld dat hij het liefst vooraf wil betalen voor de reparatie komt er een medewerker binnen die hem vraagt om naar een zieke koe te kijken. Whitaker loopt gelijk met de man mee. Ook ik loop mee.

In de stal ligt inderdaad een koe die er slecht aan toe is. Het beest is helemaal opgezwollen en heeft rare bulten op zijn lijf. Whitaker pakt kordaat een rubberen slang en brengt dat door de mond bij de koe naar binnen. 'Er zit gas in zijn lijf. Dat moet eruit,' zegt hij tegen niemand in het bijzonder. 'Ik denk niet dat het zin heeft, baas,' zegt één van de jongere medewerkers. 'Dat beest redt het niet. U kunt hem beter wat verdoving geven zodat hij rustig weg kan glijden.'

Whitaker kijkt geïrriteerd op naar de jongen die het advies gaf. 'Kijk eens naar dat beest, Joel. Ademt hij nog?' vraagt Whitaker aan de jongen. De jongen knikt een beetje beschaamd. 'Ja baas,' antwoord hij. 'Inderdaad,' zegt Whitaker. 'En als een beest ademt leeft het dus nog. En zolang ze nog leeft geven wij het niet op!' zegt hij streng. De jongen knikt beschaamd. 'Ja baas.'

Een aantal dagen later kom ik weer bij de stallen terug met de gerepareerde deksels. Het beest dat doodziek was loopt nu alweer tussen de andere beesten en eet weer wat hooi. Blijkbaar was het een verstandige keuze om niet op te geven denk ik terwijl ik de deksels bij Whitaker aflever.

 **Het heden**

Ik voel dat ik bewusteloos wil wegglijden. Het wachten op het einde is ondraaglijk. Net zoals de pijn. Toch schaam ik me ook. Als Kay nog leeft hoeft hij me in ieder geval niet zo te zien. Voor de rest kan het me niet schelen wie me zien. Ik denk terug aan de mensen in mijn District. Het kan hen waarschijnlijk weinig schelen dat ik sterf.

Dan denk ik opeens aan Whitaker. Wat zou hij denken terwijl ik hier lig op te geven? Opeens schiet de herinnering aan de doodzieke koe weer door mijn hoofd. Ik schud vastberaden mijn hoofd. Ik ga niet opgeven. Dicht bij me zie ik een stevige tak liggen. Met pijn en moeite trek ik de tak naar me toe en begin het te slijpen met mijn mes. Ik adem nog steeds. Dat betekent dat ik nog leef. En zolang ik leef, geef ik het niet op!

* * *

 **We zijn zo dichtbij het einde van de Spelen! Ik hoop dat jullie dit verhaal met spanning lezen. Zelfs ik vind het spannend terwijl ik weet hoe het afloopt :-p Ik weet niet precies hoeveel hoofdstukken er nog zullen verschijnen. Het zijn er in ieder geval minstens twee. Blijf dit verhaal dus volgen als je benieuwd bent naar de afloop. Ik heb geen idee hoe lang ik nog nodig heb voor de afronding, maar het zal in ieder geval nog dit jaar zijn. Stay tuned!**


	19. Hoofdstuk 19

**De Hongerspelen komen tot een verrassend einde**

* * *

Met het vallen van de avond wordt het mistig in het bos. Ik zit nu al uren met mijn rug tegen de boom. Er is nog niemand gekomen, maar ik weet dat dat niet lang meer zal duren. De hovercraft die het lichaam van Weed kwam ophalen maakt deze plek interessant genoeg om een kijkje te nemen.

De pijn aan de linkerkant mijn buik is alleen maar erger geworden naarmate de uren verstreken. Naast de stekende pijn klopt de wond nu ook nog. Ik heb de pijl laten zitten. Als ik hem eruit probeer te trekken verwond ik mezelf waarschijnlijk alleen maar meer. Als ik het overleef zal het de dokters van het Capitool flink wat moeite kosten om mij op te lappen. Maar aangezien de kans dat ik het overleef zeer klein is, hoef ik me daarover nog geen zorgen te maken.

Terwijl ik moeite blijf doen om niet in slaap te vallen of bewusteloos te raken, zie ik opeens een silhouet in de mist. Een atletisch en behendig lijf met in elke hand een bijl. Het meisje uit district 1. Ze moet doorhebben dat ik gewond ben, want ze doet geen enkele moeite om uit het zicht te blijven terwijl ze naar me toe loopt. Op 5 meter afstand blijft ze staan. Wanneer ze me als een zielig hoopje tegen de boom ziet zitten schatert ze het uit. Het zal haar niet veel moeite kosten om uit te vogelen hoe ik aan mijn verwonding ben gekomen. Zulke dingen gebeuren nu eenmaal vaak in dit stadium. Vooral bij de Beroeps.

'Niet te geloven,' zegt ze terwijl ze op me neerkijkt. 'Neergeschoten door je eigen bondgenoot. Hoe mooi is dat?' Haar hele manier van doen past bij de manier waarop tributen uit District 1 de laatste jaren de Spelen interessant willen maken voor het publiek dat via de camera's meekijkt. Het treiteren van hun slachtoffers. En aangezien ik geen gevaar vorm kan ze alle tijd nemen om een goede show te geven.

'Kon je geen gedag zeggen tegen die mooie meid uit je district?' vraagt ze. Ze wacht niet op een antwoord. 'Zij kon duidelijk wel gedag tegen jou zeggen. En wat aardig dat ze jou voor mij heeft achtergelaten!' De woorden komen er allemaal spottend uit. Maar ik let niet op de woorden. Ik let op de afstand tussen mij en het meisje. Ze staat nu nog 4 meter van me af. Te ver.

'Heb je niks te zeggen?' gaat het meisje verder. 'Heeft die meid je tong er ook uitgesneden?' Ik slik even voordat ik antwoord. 'Sorry,' zeg ik zo smalend mogelijk. 'Ik herkende je niet. De laatste keer dat we elkaar zagen trapte ik je tegen de grond dus nu je rechtop staat moest ik er even over nadenken wie je ookalweer was.' Alle vorm van triomf verdwijnt van het gezicht van het meisje. Ik zie dat ik haar trots krenk en dat ze boos wordt. Mijn hand klemt zich om de stok waar ik een punt aan heb geslepen. De stok ligt verstopt onder wat aarde en bladeren.

Het meisje doet boos een paar stappen naar voren en ik grijp mijn kans. Met kracht duw ik de stok richting het lichaam van het meisje. Maar ik ben mijn kracht verloren door mijn verwondingen. En mijn motorriek is er ook niet beter van geworden. Met niet veel kracht komt de punt van de stok tegen de been van het meisje aan. De punt boort zich maar net door de broek. Wanneer ik de stok weer terugtrek zie ik aan een klein druppeltje bloed dat ik net door de huid heb geprikt.

Het meisje reageert snel. Ze pakt de stok, rukt hem uit mijn hand en gooit hem weg. Hierna zet ze haar knieën op mijn benen en sluit haar handen om mijn keel. Ze knijpt mijn keel dicht. 'Wat een zielige wanhoopsdaad,' fluistert ze in mijn oor terwijl ze nog eens extra hard knijpt. Ik voel al snel hoe ik het benauwd krijg. 'Je had me je gewoon moeten laten doden. Dan had ik het snel gemaakt. Nu zul je langzaam stikken,' zegt ze grimmig.

Mijn zicht wordt wazig en mijn benen maken trappende bewegingen door het tekort aan zuurstof. Wat maar niet lukt omdat het meisje haar knieën erop heeft gelegd. Maar opeens voel ik hoe de greep van het meisje begint te verslappen. Ik kijk naar het meisje en zie hoe haar lichaam schokkende bewegingen maakt en hoe er schuim op haar lippen verschijnt. Langzaam verslapt haar greep en valt ze opzij. 'Hoe..?' zegt ze moeizaam, maar door ademnood kan ze haar zin niet afmaken. Haar lichaam schokt nog een paar keer en dan ligt ze compleet stil. Niet veel later hoor ik een kanon die aangeeft dat ze dood is.

Ik grijp in mijn zak naar mijn sponsorgift. Het flesje gif is nu halfleeg. De rest heb ik over de punt van de stok uitgegoten. Nu ik door mijn verwondingen maar weinig opties had, leek het me toch handig om mijn sponsorgift te gebruiken en het heeft gewerkt. Nu zijn er nog maar 3 tributen over. Leia, de jongen uit District 1 en ik. Vermoeid zak ik weer tegen de boomstam aan. Leia en de jongen uit District 1 moeten het zelf, maar uitvechten.

Maar ik kan maar niet tot rust komen. Het is alsof ik hier weg moet. Dat ik hier niet kan blijven liggen. Ik kijk naar de kant die Leia is opgegaan. Ik wil hier niet blijven liggen. Grote kans dat ik dan wordt gevonden door de jongen uit District 1. Tenzij Leia hem dood. Dan komt zij me zoeken. Een gedachte die mij nog minder bevalt. Ik moet opstaan en hier weg.

Ik gebruik mijn stok om op te staan. Dit doet ontzettend veel pijn. Ik moet mijn shirt oprollen en tussen mijn tanden stoppen om het niet uit te schreeuwen. Langzaam sta ik op. Mijn verstand zegt dat ik hier weg moet, maar mijn voeten gaan dezelfde kant op als Leia toen ze van me wegliep. Leia was mijn bondgenoot. Leia was mijn vijand. Ik ben haar niets verschuldigd en tegelijk ben ik haar ook alles verschuldigd.

Waarom kan ik niet gewoon weglopen? Leia verdient het om het in haar eentje uit te vechten met de jongen uit District 1. Maar toch lijkt dat niet te zijn wat ik wil. Terwijl ik de stok gebruik als steun volg ik de voetstappen van Leia die ze achter heeft gelaten in de zachte aarde van het bos. Ik probeer niet aan de pijn van mijn wond te denken en blijf doorlopen. Totdat ik opeens een tweede paar voetstappen ontwaar in de grond. Ze zijn vers en zien eruit alsof de persoon doelbewust heeft gelopen. Ik ben niet de enige die achter Leia aanzit.

Ik probeer nog sneller te gaan maar dit kan niet zonder de pijn ondraaglijk te maken. Opeens hoor ik een schreeuw van pijn. Het lijkt afkomstig te zijn van een jongen. Ik strompel zo goed en kwaad als ik kan tussen de bomen en struiken door en kom zo aan de rand van een open veld. En daar zie ik het.

De jongen uit District 1 is getroffen door een pijl in zijn bovenarm. Blijkbaar had Leia op tijd door dat hij haar volgde. Maar nu heeft de jongen haar ook door en hij loopt vastbesloten op haar af. In zijn rechterhand heeft hij zijn zwaard en in zijn linkerhand heeft hij zijn schild die hij beschermend voor zich houdt. Doordat ik zijwaarts van ze sta zien ze me niet. Leia probeert de jongen te treffen met haar pijlen maar elke pijl ketst af van het schild. Bij haar derde poging om een pijl te schieten is de jongen al bij haar. Met zijn schild slaat hij de boog uit haar handen en treft hij haar hard tegen het hoofd waardoor ze achterover slaat.

Ze krabbelt snel op en probeert weg te rennen maar de jongen is langer en heeft haar snel ingehaald. Hij werpt haar op de grond en probeert haar te raken met zijn zwaard wat niet lukt omdat ze het uit zijn handen probeert te wrikken.

Ik haal alles uit mezelf en snel met behulp van mijn stok naar Leia's boog toe. Door haar val zijn de laatste pijlen ook uit haar koker gevallen waardoor die bij haar boog liggen. Wanneer ik haar boog heb bereid val ik uitgeput op de grond, maar ik kan nu niet opgeven. Moeizaam leg ik een pijl op de boog en graai in mijn broekzak naar het flesje met gif dat ik over de punt van de pijl giet.

Hierna span ik de boog en richt ik op de twee vechtende gestaltes. Even weet ik niet op wie ik moet schieten. De jongen uit District 1 heeft duidelijk de overhand in het gevecht net wanneer ik de boog span rukt hij het zwaard uit Leia's handen. De tijd lijkt honderd keer langzamer te verstrijken. Ik zie hoe Leia opkrabbelt in een poging om weg te komen bij de jongen. Ik zie hoe de jongen uithaalt met zijn zwaard en de pijl die de boog verlaat wanneer ik de pees loslaat. En ik raak de jongen. Maar niet voordat hij Leia raakt. Het zwaard heeft haar buik opengesneden. Ik hoor Leia schreeuwen van de pijn en zie hoe ze haar handen naar haar buik verplaatst waardoor ze rood worden.

De jongen heeft zich gelijk toen hij werd getroffen omgedraaid naar mij en loopt op me af om mij te doden. En ik weet dat het gif op de pijl niet snel genoeg zal werken om mij te redden. Maar ik adem nog en dat betekent dat ik nog leef en zolang ik leef geef ik het niet op. Ik pak de stok die ik heb laten vallen toen ik de boog pakte en gebruik hem om op te staan. En besluit mijn laatste gevecht aan te gaan.

De jongen heeft zijn schild laten vallen maar met zijn zwaard haalt hij naar me uit. Met moeite weet ik zijn aanval af te weren met de stok maar door de kracht van de klap val ik achterover. Ik schreeuw het uit van de pijn in mijn wond wanneer ik hardhandig op de grond val. Terwijl ik op mijn rug lig houd ik de stok beschermend voor me waardoor ik nog een klap met het zwaard weet af te weren. Hierbij breekt de stok in tweeën. De jongen haalt weer naar me uit met zijn zwaard en ik weet nu dat het voorbij is. Ik zal in ieder geval niet sterven terwijl ik hulpeloos tegen een boom zit. Als mijn broertje nog leeft zal hij horen dat zijn broer dapper heeft gevochten. En de jongen uit District 1 zal ook sterven. Het gif in zijn lijf zal gauw gaan werken. En Leia wint de Spelen hoewel ook zij zwaar gewond is.

Maar de klap van het zwaard raakt me niet. Net wanneer de jongen toesteekt werpt Leia haar lichaam voor de mijne. Het zwaard raakt haar diep in haar zij. Iedereen lijkt te bevriezen door wat er gebeurt. Leia valt slap op de grond met het zwaard nog in haar zij. De jongen kijkt geschokt naar het zwaard dat haar raakte in plaats van mij en trekt hierdoor niet gelijk het zwaard uit haar lichaam. Ik kijk naar de helft van de stok die nog in mijn hand ligt. De punt die ik eraan heb geslepen om het meisje uit District 1 mee te steken zit nog steeds aan deze helft van de stok.

Ik verbijt alle pijn, sta snel op en werp me op de jongen terwijl ik de punt diep in zijn nek steek. We vallen allebei op de grond. Ik gebruik mijn laatste restje kracht nog om de stok uit de nek van de jongen te trekken waardoor het bloed eruit golft. De jongen gorgelt wat en grijpt met zijn handen naar zijn nek, maar het is al te laat. Hij bloed verliest veel bloed en ook het gif begint op zijn lijf te werken. In een kwestie van seconden is de jongen dood. Een kanon bevestigt het.

Vermoeid kijk ik naar Leia. Ik heb geen kanon gehoord die haar dood aangaf. Wanneer ik naar haar kijk zie ik dat ze nog wat beweegt. Staan kan ik niet meer, maar met moeite kruip ik naar haar toe. Wanneer ik haar bereik zie ik de schade die de jongen heeft aangericht. Leia's buik ligt open waardoor ik ingewanden kan zien en ook in haar zij zit een diepe wond. Ze haalt met moeite adem en hoest bloed op terwijl haar handen op haar buik liggen en weer rood zijn van het bloed. Ik zie ook tranen op haar gezicht.

Ik strijk zachtjes over haar gezicht terwijl een traan over mijn wang rolt. 'Je had kunnen winnen,' fluister ik met verontwaardiging in mijn stem. 'Er zat gif op de pijl die ik op de jongen schoot. Als je gewoon was blijven liggen..' Door de tranen verstikt mijn stem waardoor ik mijn zin niet kan afmaken.

Leia steekt één van haar bloederige handen uit naar mijn gezicht en strijkt ermee over mijn wang. 'Zo moet het zijn, Marcus,' fluistert ze moeizaam. 'De dingen die ik hier heb gedaan… Ze zei dat ik deze dingen moest doen om te winnen. Dat alles het waard zou zijn maar het is allemaal een leugen.' Verward luister ik naar de woorden van Leia. 'Wie zei dat?' fluister ik verbaasd. Leia haalt moeizaam adem en hoest weer bloed op. 'Abby,' zegt ze. Haar stem is nu vol van verdriet en pijn. 'Ze vroeg me wat ik er voor over had om te winnen. Ik zei "alles". Toen zei ze dat ik ook bereid moest zijn om jullie te doden. Bailey, Weed… Ik heb ze vermoord. Ze snikt en schud haar hoofd. 'Het was het niet waard. Ik besefte het toen ik werd geraakt door dat zwaard.' Ze draait haar hoofd naar de jongen die nu dood op de grond ligt. 'Ik zou nooit kunnen goedmaken wat ik heb gedaan. Maar wie weet heeft mijn dood zo toch nog betekenis.'

Leia handen proberen nu geeneens de wond op haar buik meer dicht te houden. Met mijn ene hand pak ik de hare vast en met mijn andere strijk ik door haar haar. Leia hoofd valt slap achterover. Haar ademhaling gaat steeds langzamer en moeizamer. En ik blijf haar hand vasthouden en door haar haar strijken tot een kanon aangeeft dat ze niet meer leeft. Lanzaam kus ik haar op haar voorhoofd. En dan zit ik verdoofd op mijn knieën. De hovercrafts die de lichamen komen ophalen merk ik haast niet op.

Wanneer de laatste hovercraft vertrekt zit ik alleen in de Arena. Eventjes zit ik daar in volledige stilte totdat de stem van Artorius Laurentius door de luidsprekers galmt. 'Dames en Heren! Met trots presenteer ik jullie de winnaar van de tiende Hongerspelen. Marcus Long!'

* * *

 **En hiermee zijn we bij het einde gekomen van de Spelen. Maar dit is NIET het laatste hoofdstuk van het boek. Na dit hoofdstuk verschijnt er nog een hoofdstuk en een epiloog. Eigenlijk dus twee hoofdstukken. Ik ga niets verklappen over hoe het verhaal eindigt, maar het einde is wel op een manier geschreven dat er eventueel een mogelijkheid is voor een tweede deel.**

 **Dat Marcus won zal vast geen verrassing zijn het boek was immers vanuit zijn point of view geschreven, maar Leia's laatste keuze zal misschien wel verbazing oproepen. Toen ik begon met dit boek wist ik al dat ik de Spelen zo zou laten eindigen. Ik vind dat Leia's verhaal precies weergeeft wat de Spelen doen. Ze laten mensen zich tegen elkaar keren waardoor eenheid tussen de districten of zelfs eenheid binnen één district eigenlijk niet mogelijk is. Ook haalt het dingen naar boven in mensen die er eerder niet waren. Voor de Spelen was Leia immers geen slecht persoon en ook Marcus is drastisch verandert door de Spelen.**

 **Laat een review achter met wat je vond van dit hoofdstuk! De laatste twee delen van dit verhaal zullen zich vooral focussen op de nasleep van de Spelen. En jullie komen er dan eindelijk achter wat Marcus aantreft bij zijn terugkeer naar District 10!**


End file.
